Eternal Guardian
by Paranormal Investigator
Summary: After a fatal accident, two disgruntled heroes brawl to solve their problems. Shadow finds himself with the responsibility of the Master Emerald, and Sonic learns of what happened to his late friend, leading to an unlikely bond... WARNING: Sonic/Shadow
1. New Guardian

"Shadow."

"Shadow..."

"_Shadow_..."

He looked up at them. All of those echidnas were staring at him, floating around his body. Taking turns to address him. He furrowed his brow. He was the only hedgehog. A thousand or so years of Guardians before him, and he was the only hedgehog. He felt a thousand eyes as if he were on the edge of judgment.

At the very center were the original Guardians, Tikal, and the last, the late Knuckles. He was in the main hall of the Hidden Palace.

He bowed before his elders and approached the altar, a solemn expression held for them all to see. He passed several of the echidnas, they were all lined up on either side of Shadow to watch him make his journey to the front of the room. He stopped at the base of the stairs, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening. Everything was so white, pearly, crystalline, holy.

While Shadow himself was not a holy man, he certainly felt the mystical presence around him. Souls come to rest with the powerful Master Emerald. Knuckles bowed his head in acknowledgment of Shadow's return. This was his acceptance. His future. Tikal raised her gloved hands above her head.

As sacred as this ritual was, Shadow knew he could not say a word. He would break the silence like glass with his rough voice, and it would shatter dangerously around him with echoes in the hall; so Shadow kept his comments to himself.

The Master Emerald formed above them, bathing them all in a radiant green. It came to rest on the altar where a fountain and small children of the Chao played. He took a deep breath as Tikal and Knuckles turned to ascend. Two females escorted Shadow close behind. Upon reaching the peak of the pyramid, Tikal and Knuckles knelt down. Behind him, Shadow heard many more follow this example.

He swallowed, taking his final steps as a free man. From this moment forth, the ebony hedgehog was going to tie himself to a never-ending responsibility to protect the world through the Emeralds. He felt a bit nervous, almost trembling before such great power, but he would never tell them. Slowly his hand rose to touch the gem. It seemed like forever before his full palm made contact, but when it did, he knew there was no going back.

All of the Guardians around him claimed his soul. He felt their lives dancing within his heart like flames, each brightly flickering, burning his insides. He opened his mouth to scream. This task was too much for him. Shadow couldn't do it. He screamed for them to hear him, to beg for mercy. His eyes squeezed shut as he cried out for an end to it all.

Shadow woke in his bed with a start. He sighed as his pulse pounded in his ears and chest. Another dream about the Guardianship. He winced and rolled onto his side, then sat and climbed out of bed.

As he relieved himself, he moaned at the thought of having to actually go do this whole thing eventually. The more he put it off, the worse it would get. He sighed again as he thought back to how this all happened.

It was Knuckles's fault, more or less. Shadow was walking along the coast one night, thinking about the time Maria should have been able to witness the beauty of the ocean instead of being trapped in that space bubble, ARK. Knuckles was sitting there, waiting patiently for someone. It turned out to be him.

Knuckles explained the link with the Master Emerald. Shadow allowed Knuckles to talk to him for a while before he actually grasped the fact that Knuckles was seeking him because of something bad that Knuckles was predicting. Or something the Emerald told him, as the echidna put it. "It has a knack of looking out for itself, you see," he told Shadow. Shadow still didn't understand. Knuckles requested that Shadow come to the island the next week and he would explain more.

Shadow hesitantly agreed.

He wasn't sure how many wees he was in training thereafter. Apparently Shadow was chosen by the Emeralds. He had assumed this "Chosen One" power was related to the Emeralds, but he failed to understand the whole concept. It was absolutely absurd for someone like him to waste his time with the echidna, but every time he considered backing out, Knuckles had explained things in a way that Shadow understood, however insane it was. Something about his pure heart, and how no one else was suited to the job, not even Sonic. And he didn't know if anyone else knew. Shadow doubted Knuckles was telling anyone what was going on, and he certainly wasn't talking.

It didn't really set in until Knuckles died in combat. He really knew he was going to die.

Everyone was affected. Shadow held a sinking feeling. All the stupid history lessons, meditation, all of it, he was really going to have to use. And he'd have to take over the Guardianship soon. It weighed heavily on his mind. Whereas others held other burdens that included Knuckles's death its self and the emotional roller coaster ride his friends endured.

There were various reactions that followed his demise but Sonic's was perhaps the most reserved and distanced from how everyone else (aside from Shadow) expressed their emotions openly, most of which led to tears. A few of Sonic's friends couldn't help but show some concern about the blue hedgehog who didn't appear to react much at all. Perhaps he had been shocked by the unexpected death and to tell the truth he was still a little stunned about it. It was evident that he was affected and hurt; that much was obvious by those closest to him. But he had a bad tendency of bottling up his emotions and striving his best not to let them show.

Sonic reflected on the memories he had of Knuckles and couldn't help but wonder if there was anything he could have done to prevent the unfortunate incident that occurred that day. He stared up at the night sky, somehow managing to find peace amongst the stars that glittered back at him. It helped him relax even while he pictured Knuckles's last moments on the planet. Somehow Sonic wasn't fast enough to save him, but he was there to pick him up later; unfortunately this time Knuckles was unable to hold his own. He would have never dreamed he would have lost him in what appeared to be a routine fight with Doctor Eggman's robots and his next attempt to stir trouble between all of them. Eggman succeeded, no doubt a lucky break on his part. The tragedy occurred so suddenly not much could have been done about it. It took the echidna completely off guard that led to a fatal blow to his head from a shredded piece of machinery off the large bot that was being destroyed at the time.

Sonic couldn't help but think Dr. Eggman was surprised too by his accomplishment (as though he didn't expect to really lose any lives at all that day – except for maybe his androids).

Sonic's arms rested behind his head as his ankles crossed from where he lay on the roof of a tall building in downtown. It was high enough to allow him to see the stars unhindered by the city lights below.

Shadow made his way back into his room but stopped at the sight of his bed and turned away in disgust. There was no way he could go back to sleep tonight. He walked to the living room and pulled on the pair of red, black and white jet shoes by the door. Shadow had no indoor shoes, but he usually wore his same white socks while at home, so he, thankfully, didn't have to go back to his room for a pair.

Instead of going out into the hallway shared by all the other tenants, Shadow walked to his sliding door and stepped through onto the balcony. After shutting the door behind him, he froze. He almost felt someone nearby. Upon the roof? It didn't take him long to disregard the sensation, and he jumped from the railing to the ground several stories below. He hit the ground with both feet, knees bent. A tremor of gravity fired through his lean figure, threatening to break his landing. He managed his won, however, and broke into a run. The run soon turned into long strides as he glided along the sidewalk with the jet shoes, his destination set firmly in his mind.

He had a job to do, and he wasn't going to back down.

Unbeknown to the other's intentions, a blue ear twitched at the sudden sensation that washed over him, something just to grab his attention; very vague and almost indistinguishable. Although he barely noticed in his current state of thought, Sonic responded to the something nagging at him to look over.

Grunting, he rolled over onto his belly and peeked over the top of the roof, noticing a familiar figure on the sidewalk below. Unlike Shadow, he was looking for a distraction and responded to the feeling. He was a little surprised at who he found though. For once he almost felt uninterested but it was a good way to run off these upsetting thoughts and see if the black hedgehog was up to anything he should know about. He doubted it but it was still better than moping around – something that just wasn't him.

Hopping up to his feet, his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the blur and instantly followed, leaving a cerulean streak behind in his wake.

He followed Shadow and stalked him upon the roof tops, gliding effortlessly to each one, and remaining far enough behind in hopes of not being detected.

"Huh?" Shadow glanced over his shoulder, voice below a whisper. The feeling from his dream of being watched rushed over him again. He slowed down to see if he heard anything, then gave up and plowed on at full speed. He looked out at the body of water ahead of him, glistening below the monorail. The train station was still up and running even at this hour, but he elected to stay away from the people inside and darted across a couple of street vendor trailers to reach the track. As he flipped into a sharp landing, his knees buckled and he twisted his body to the side. His jets hugged the sides of the rail and he ground toward the Mystic Ruins.

Upon arrival, Shadow jumped off the train's support line and raced for the caves. A couple of boulders rested at the mouth of the wide entrance, and he used these like large stepping stones to reach his destination. The inside of the caves were dark, but twinkled mysteriously with a blue light. It was freezing cold, but Shadow knew that was only temporary, and as he rounded the corner, a sparkling cavern entrance to the Ice Cap mountain range came into view. Shadow ignored this sight, as it was far from his list of places to go any time soon.

Shadow stopped. He could have sworn he heard someone in the caves behind him – an echoing of steps that were unmistakably fast. He stared at the dark space behind him and allowed his shoes to drop to the cave floor as the jets clicked off. He started towards the direction of where he knew the other was – or should be – then exhaled and turned back to his personal mission. It didn't matter. If that hedgehog wanted to follow him, it was his choice. Shadow had nothing to do with it, but he would think that Sonic would notice the obvious differences in their methods of travel. Shadow slid almost silently above the ground at his top speed, whereas Sonic still had to run. He shook his head as the metal base of his shoes clacked against the rock, slow at first, then faster until he began to glide above the Earth again.

Sonic had pressed his back against the freezing cave wall from around a sharp corner, keen ears picking up on Shadow's footsteps; and the realization that his abilities as a stalker wasn't as good as he previously thought they were. Despite this, Sonic's interest in pursuing Shadow had not been daunted.

He shot from the caves after Shadow into a sudden burst of moonlight. It was shockingly bright after the cool glow of the Ice Cap caverns. Shadow slowed to a halt as he looked up at the silhouette of the floating wonder – Angel Island – against the pure moonscape. He wasn't sure if Sonic had a Chaos Emerald, but he didn't have time to feel sorry for leaving the hedgehog behind. Besides, what should he care?

"Misemono," or "lookalike thing," didn't mean they had to do the same thing, too. He let out a single, "hmph," of amusement and clutched his red gem. "Chaos Control!"

Within the second he was at the edge of the island. He walked slowly towards the familiar stone steps...

Sonic slid to a stop from where Shadow had once been standing, eyes narrowing up at Angel Island as he realized this had apparently been Shadow's target all along. Memories flooded his mind, impairing judgment. He was even more curious now than ever.

As Shadow made his way to where Knuckles once protected and resided, Sonic clenched his fists and hesitated. Pulling out a shimmering green emerald, he touched it tightly in his hand and used its power to catch up.

"Chaos Control!"

He didn't care if he was noticed at this point. Like jets bursting from his shoes, in a matter of an equal time of Shadow's ascent, Sonic planted himself where Shadow's feet landed moments ago. He stood, not making any effort to hide himself.

Shadow held his breath and his body tensed upon Sonic's arrival. He waisted a second to see what would happen but tried to push the thought of the hedgehog far from his mind as he lifted his red emerald into the air. It hovered, then settled into the closest pillar.

A breeze streamed in from the ocean below. Shadow closed his eyes and corrected his posture. He breathed deep, releasing his mind from his nervous body in one moment. He spoke gently, almost unlike himself. His voice was still rough, but the harshness was replaced by a seemingly childlike innocence. "The servers are the seven Chaos... Chaos is power..." His eyes slowly opened as he stared somewhat sadly into the perfect light of the Master Emerald at the top of the alter. "Power is enriched by the heart..." A deep breath, then, "The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos."

The Master Emerald's bright glow began to engulf the alter.

Sonic's mouth opened, wanting to say something. He was impatient, as always, so it was natural that his curiosity was at its peak and he was just dying to know what was going on. It appeared things were just going to get more complicated though; yet something kept him from interrupting Shadow.

Shadow, out of his trance, still refused to face Sonic, but addressed him all the same. "You're not allowed to go, but you've got about... five seconds to get on the stone path if you wish to, anyway. I cannot stop you." By the time Shadow stopped talking, three seconds remained before the entire alter was transported.

Sonic barely had time to register what Shadow said next, and the fact it was specifically directed at him. His eyes widened as he was given a decision he really had no time to consider. Instead the blue hedgehog acted on impulse, leaning towards that nagging, curious side, and using his speed to step upon the stone path at the very last second.

The light temporarily blinded the ebony hedgehog, and as he winced and focused his eyes back into working order, he couldn't stifle his gasp of surprise. It was exactly like his dreams.

Awestruck, he looked around the room. The air itself seemed alive with Chaos Energy. Shadow wasn't sure if it was this that made the butterflies in his stomach double, or if it was the task at hand. Almost immediately, the echidnas began to appear, eyes falling on the distracted Shadow. He stared at the multitudes of columns. Taking a glance behind him, he saw the cloudy heavens of Sanctuary through the hall door. In the massive hallway of the palace, however, gems embedded in the stone of the back of the room gradually faded to white marble and crystal as he redirected his eyes to the front. There were no lights in the room but everything and everyone was glowing. Himself included.

He stepped lightly on the marble floor as he made his way back to the altar that had appeared farther away from him. The Guardians of time passed, bowed, and exchanged respectful glances with the hedgehog. Hundreds of Echidnas, and this time there were two hedgehogs. This eased the unsettled churning in his stomach somehow, even though it wasn't much. It did seem somehow better to know someone was present who knew even less about what was going on than himself.

Tikal and Knuckles. A pang of guilt struck him in the chest. Knuckles looked at him, disappointed that he would bring someone into this sacred realm.

Sonic was gaping at the sight before him, for a second taking a moment to realize just where he was. He recognized the place but not all the echidnas. He was surprised to say the least... and even more so by the sight of Knuckles.

He wanted to yell at him, rush over and say a million things, but by the feel of the mood in here, he'd be afraid to cause such a scene. Something very serious was going on and he didn't want to interrupt it just yet. So for the moment he stayed silent and still, watching the entire ritual unfold before his very eyes.

Shadow swallowed down his guilt and nodded, emotionless eyes boring into Knuckles's. Yes, he had allowed Sonic to come, but he was only responsible for permitting it. Sonic acted on his own will. That's how Shadow perceived it.

He barely heard it, but the sound was there. "It is impure."

Shadow's face showed concern. Impure? Would that alter the union with the Emerald? No, it couldn't. It was foolish to think so. Mentally chastising himself, Shadow held his ground while Tikal presented the Master Emerald. Finally, Knuckles nodded, cuing the female echidna to escort him behind the leading Guardians. At the top, he felt the air stiffen, as if all of the energy was being directed centrally. One by one, he was accepted as their new leader and sole protector, as the Guardians bowed in his presence.

His eyes fell to the stone. It was much larger than himself. Perfect and beautiful. How did it find him pure of heart, and had this changed? He was being paranoid again, and knew this was unacceptable. Taking no other thoughts, he chanted the lines once more from memory. The light was overwhelming, but Shadow thrust himself into it and placed his hands on the Emerald. This was the last time he'd see this play out again. It was over, but something else was starting.

It started slow, but the waves of power lit him on fire. He screamed in agony as he admitted the souls into his own, each splitting his heart more than the last. Unbearable mental and physical pain swept over him, with it bringing wisdom, sorrow, and an eternity of responsibility he'd rather reconsider. But it was his job, and no one else could take it, even if they tried.

Shadow lost consciousness as the room faded to night around him and Sonic. Forever seemed like such a very long time, but it was too late.

Shadow had become the Eternal Guardian.


	2. A Fight For The Truth

All of it seemed like some crazy dream and Sonic was glad he wasn't the center of attention of it all. But Shadow appeared to be and obviously a ceremony of some sort had taken place. One of great importance that had to do with the Master Emerald, something he hadn't completely put together yet. But come to think of it... after Knuckles had passed, who would be its guardian now? Funny he should think that while in the middle of Shadow being deemed as said likely Guardian in place of the echidna. For Shadow of all people to be chosen seemed rather unlikely though.

It all happened so fast; first he was there, the next moment he was back, back to the familiar surroundings he was much more accustomed to of Angel Island; and with Shadow in an unconscious state.

Sonic was rather disoriented as he tried to piece everything together and make sense of it the best he could. It was then his attention returned to the black hedgehog, his body sprawled on the bottom set of the stone steps, one leg folded beneath the other, and one arm across his chest. He wandered over to him, kneeling down next to his body, and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Shadow?"

Sections of his fur was damp with the morning dew. His breathing was heavy and labored as if it was too much of a task for him to handle. Shadow winced and moaned, almost regaining his awareness, but found it miserably difficult and not worth the trouble at all. Once again, his features slackened and he dreamed of horrors untold to the world around him.

Sonic frowned with a sigh.

Leaning down a little more, he carefully scooped Shadow up in his arms to move him in a better position until he woke up. He didn't plan on moving him far from the site, just into the grass to give his back better cushion. There, he carefully laid him down, and decided then he'd stay with him until the black hedgehog gained consciousness and could fill him in on what he saw. He couldn't get Knuckles out of his mind; and he kind of wished he would have talked to him. At the same time he knew it had probably been the best that he had stayed back and let everything happen without interference.

After a few minutes flashes of color spotted Shadow's vision. There were green and blue and some beautiful color that he couldn't describe, but it was faint. He blinked, not sure just how far his eyes were opened, and saw the same thing again. Shadow growled and pushed himself over onto his side, then sat up, rubbing his eyes in disgust. When he tried a third time, he found himself on the moist grass of Angel Island. The colors he saw were a mix of emerald, the only-slightly-visible sunrise, and someone he really didn't feel like seeing right now.

He knew now that Knuckles hadn't told Sonic anything. Previously, Shadow would be grateful for this. Now, however, he saw his mistake in feeling this way. Someone had to tell Sonic, and if the only other person who understood was gone, it fell on him to do the talking.

He put a hand to his throbbing temple and looked up at at the blue hedgehog, who appeared just as expectant as he feared. He had a rush of emotion come over him as he recalled some of his dream, and he shuddered. All these visions were part of the job, but that didn't mean he had to like them. He turned his gaze from the globally-acclaimed hero and furrowed his brow in thought. Should he tell Sonic now and get it out of the way? Or could he hold off longer with his silence?

Sonic had only then stopped pacing in an impatient circle when Shadow had became aware of reality again. He gave the other little time to himself. "Oi," His voice broke through the air instead, hitting Shadow's ears hard. "You mind telling me what's going on?" He supposed he should ask if he was okay, but this was Shadow; he didn't have to ask such a petty question considering he already knew the answer. But whatever had happened had to have been pretty bad to knock him out cold like that.

Shadow scowled up at Sonic, "I was possessed by hundreds of echidna souls and the power of the Master Emerald." In all honesty, it wasn't his intention to snap with such sarcasm at the other like that, but Sonic was pushing him already for answers he didn't want to give. He swallowed thickly, regarding the other's impatience a bit less gruffly, and nodding lightly in the direction of the Emerald, "It needed a new Guardian. Someone had to do it." He didn't feel like sharing the idea of Knuckles predicting his own demise quite yet.

He removed his fingers from his temple and relaxed both hands on the grass between his spread legs. He dropped his stare to the ground, and allowed his vision to slacken as he found the space between himself and the Earth much more interesting than anything tangible.

Finally, he closed his eyes, and said, "It chose me, in any case."

Shadow verified Sonic's suspicions. It still left him gaping at the thought, unsure how, of all people, Shadow could have been the one chosen. "Why you? Why would you even agree to it?" Shadow just didn't seem likely to vow the rest of his life to protect this thing when he was so independent. He wasn't sure what he even thought of the news. He couldn't say he liked the thought of Shadow essentially replacing Knuckles but he was right. Someone had to do it. Someone had to guard the Emerald. He just couldn't believe it was going to be the black hedgehog.

Said hedgehog snorted, leaning his weight forward onto his palms. Shadow climbed to his feet and dusted his gloved hands together before he realized how little progress he was making with regards to the dew that had soaked dirt up into the cloth. Frowning at blue, he took a couple of steps to close distance between them. Sonic held his ground, arms crossing coolly over his chest, waiting to hear him out.

"I didn't have a choice, for one." Shadow raised a brow, "And as for why it chose me..." He almost blushed as he lost his voice and his determined attempt at eye contact. It was increasingly embarrassing to even think about this part, and he settled with a neutral answer that only fulfilled a fraction of the true facts. "It's because of my inability to die of natural causes." Maybe Sonic would take that as the full story and leave, after all, he doubted the hedgehog even knew why he was still alive, or even what the 'Ultimate Life Form' actually meant. The only other person who knew this secret was Rouge, and she pretended to find no profit in telling GUN. He wondered at times whether she might pity him, and it was at those times he grew impatient with her the most.

Presently, though, he held his ocular focus on anything other than the blue-furred being before him. His mental image, however unfortunate, remained with him. Whether Shadow liked it or not, he was just slightly curious to hear Sonic's reaction to the unveiling of his own immortality.

Needless to say, it was of reasonable surprise "You're... immortal?" It made Shadow cringe with the way he said it but he pushed the uncomfortable feeling away. Why should he care if the hedgehog was disturbed by this? It was his life, and he didn't care what anyone else thought about it. Right?

Sonic's tone was meant to me one of just innocent realization. That was something of a shock (though did explain some things). Sonic really wasn't sure what to think about it, like everything else that's happened so far. He supposed Shadow's title made a little more sense now aside from the fact he was generally more powerful than he was anyway. Now this definitely settled it. The black hedgehog couldn't die and that seemed like a pretty good choice for the Emerald to make. Although it seemed unlikely it was the only reason.

Despite all he was thinking about, Sonic kept a pretty straight face, arms uncrossing. "Is... that the only reason why it picked you?"

Shadow glowered, wondering why he had to pry into his business. "What does it concern you, faker?"

"Oh." Sonic looked casually the other way, disciplining Shadow by sparing him from his attention, though it lasted very briefly. He intended to respond to his snappy retort, his usual collected tone of voice a bit more edgy than usual. "Although you could never replace Knuckles..." Sonic eyed him, bitterness resonating somewhere in those pools of emerald. "You are taking his position here and I'd like to know just what the Emerald was thinking to choose you for the job." Perhaps he was still upset over Knuckles's demise, it did lead him to pry further into this ordeal than probably necessary already, but he wanted to know why. Why him? Why not someone that at least held respect for all the echidna did and the Master Emerald he protected? Somehow he doubted Shadow really understood just what an honor he was given. Somehow he doubted that he cared at all.

Said hedgehog's quills bristled. He felt maybe Sonic was trying to pick a fight with him. If that was what he wanted, then he was getting close to obliging him. He had tensed aggressively and clenched his fists. His chest rose and fell roughly as he felt his expression sharpen.

Almost as soon as the anger appeared, it was gone. Still tense, Shadow turned away from Sonic and huffed, "I don't have to take this from you." He stomped to the base of the steps and sat down heavily. His arms crossed his chest in defiance and he closed his eyes, brows still clenched together, in thought of what to do at this point.

What did Sonic think he would achieve by comparing him to Knuckles? Shadow knew he wasn't Knuckles. How absurd to even bring it up. He had half a mind to tell the hedgehog just how little the late Guardian had cared about him. About how long they'd been training. About how long the echidna knew his death was just over the horizon. About how he didn't give enough of a damn to tell his self-proclaimed friends.

Shadow could laugh at the concept, but he didn't. He understood so much more than the immature punk watching him with scrutiny. Knuckles enjoyed his solace. There was no need to inform the hedgehog and his little buddies of anything. All that would have changed was their pathetic whining would have become more prominent than usual. Didn't Sonic get it? He didn't know anything because no one wanted him to know.

Sonic didn't seem to care how riled up Shadow was getting about all of this. His face remained the same as he watched the black hedgehog though bordered on his own frustration when he decided to be obnoxiously stubborn. He wanted to know. He felt as if he had a right to although it probably wasn't any of his business.

He stalked after the ebony and crimson striped figure as he went to the base of the steps to sit down. He had stopped just a couple of feet behind him, watching and waiting for him to spill his guts – as if he would. When he didn't, he decided to be obnoxious too.

"What's wrong, Shads? Not looking forward to your life long endeavors to protect the Master Emerald? I wouldn't expect you to. But it's an honor you've been given and if you don't want to tell me why that's fine. It's not like you have very many other qualities to choose from anyway. I can guess; but it still looks like a mistake to me."

Shadow's expression hardened before he opened and lifted his eyes to meet Sonic's. His scowl was unrestrained and he was on his feet in an instant. Since the 'faker' really wanted to fuck with him, Shadow would give him a taste. It didn't occur to him that the scenario was all too familiar with the respect to the former Guardian. The only thought that crossed his mind was short, simple, and straight to the point. 'Show him.'

Shadow twisted his upper body to the right, pulling back his gloved fist with a speed that only one other living creature could match. He flexed the muscles in his arm and shoulder as he brought the fist forward into a quickly-aimed strike, primarily directed at the blue hedgehog's middle region. He waited for impact, hungry with anticipation.

Though Sonic had been smug about getting under Shadow's skin, there were of course consequences for messing with someone who could easily outmatch yourself. Something he dismissed and decided to toy with anyway. It's not like he had anything else to do but feel miserably guilty about Knuckles's death. No, this seemed like a good outlet, and a distraction. He already figured Shadow would act negatively to the last thing he said so he wasn't entirely surprised when the other immediately tried an assault. At the very least he managed to move and let Shadow's fist graze him in comparison to a full-on direct blow that would have hurt a hell of a lot more.

His stomach tensed at the last second which avoided a loss of air that would have been crushed out of him. Shadow still sent him flying but he managed to keep a cool exterior. He let himself roll backwards along the ground and catch himself in a kneeling crouch, one hand on his knee to balance himself while the other ghosted just about the ground. He did wonders to mask a look that reflected the pain he felt and instead did the opposite. He looked amused.

"Testy, aren't we? Looks like you're a little more upset over this than I thought. Or is it just me?" Another grin, one the hedgehog knew he shouldn't push. It all seemed so ridiculous to fight over but if Shadow wanted to brawl then he wouldn't decline the invitation. Now it was his turn.

In a blink of an eye, Sonic left his spot and gave little evidence to his whereabouts aside from the blue blur that streaked vaguely behind. He appeared to his far left, closer towards the Emerald. Instead of going at him in a straight line, as he might expect, Sonic jumped two to three places to disorient him before his speed landed him close enough to strike him with his leg, aiming for the same spot Shadow landed on him moments before.

Shadow wasted no time in getting his typical upper-hand. He smirked in the time frame that Sonic flashed out of sight, and he confidently called out, "Chaos Control!"

Nothing.

Shadow's eyes widened with shock as he cursed himself for his own ignorance. Of course Chaos Control wouldn't work without an Emerald, and he'd already forgotten that he had to surrender the Chaos Emerald's power to become Guardian. He panicked in a moment before he realized he was too late to even regain his composure, let alone keep up with where the other was.

And then he was in Shadow's face. Surprise still obvious on his, his mouth opened as if to object to Sonic's appearance. 'No,' he sounded mentally, but before the word even touched his lips, he was slammed into the altar's crumbling staircase. Sonic took Shadow's place and stood where he did just seconds before. He watched the hedgehog's painful collision with a triumphant look on his face. It became evident to him then that it didn't appear he had a Chaos emerald he could use to aid him; and if that's the case, he had more of an advantage over Shadow than he thought. For Sonic had a Chaos emerald he could use at any time.

Shadow hissed as he was winded, then thrown into the hard and unlevel surface. He coughed at the piercing feeling in his lungs, then wiped away some of the saliva the blue one managed to extract from him. He climbed to his feet and spat, "Dammit. Don't think you'll be able to pull that one off again." No, Shadow wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Shadow flipped back onto the first landing, then pushed himself off, aiming a head-on kick with both feet at his rival. Perhaps he couldn't use his Chaos powers, but Shadow's jet shoes were pretty tough, too. Sonic's guard was up though, looking ready to jump at the sound of a pin dropping. At the glimpse of Shadow's deadly approach, he moved. Not to counter attack but to just run.

He ran to the right and jumped, going around the debris Shadow's collision stirred before running back out in front of the Master Emerald as though he meant to turn this into a game of cat and mouse, meanwhile looking for an opening to strike.

Instead of hitting their target, Shadow's feet met the ground from where Sonic had fled from. He took his example of staying out of the way of vulnerability. His black fur was on edge against the wind – he was prepared for any changes in the environment to let him know he was under attack – until he spotted Sonic and kept his eye on the blur. It didn't take Shadow long to catch up with the hedgehog and match his pace, glowering over at him while he copied his every move. Sonic appeared to be enjoying the situation by the expression on his face. Like a kid annoying an old man. Although Shadow shouldn't be taken so lightly. He wasn't letting him out of his sight this time.

He closed his elbow in on Sonic's body and tensed his shoulder, preparing himself. Eyes still locked on, Shadow threw his weight over at the other, hoping to force him off balance and leave him open to attacks. Sonic attempted to stop suddenly when he started to initiate this assault. He kicked off with his feet at a split second change of mind to bound to the side in order to avoid being knocked into. At the same time he used this for a counter attack.

Sonic rolled into a ball, quills out. He bounced onto the ground to give him a boost back in the direction he was scared away form, doubling his speed, and launched himself like a cannon at his opponent.

Shadow, however, who had no intention of being the victim, jerked his body erect and reached out with both hands on either side of the hedgehog. Whereas he would usually counter Sonic's homing attack with the same, Shadow found himself lacking in time, and attempt to use a mix of friction and his own speed to stop and capture the other in mid spin. He felt the heat burning through his gloves but held fast, fingers trying to find a grip on the thin tan shoulders without risking loss of digit, or worse, a hand.

His face was twisted in concentration as the blade like spines drew near enough to force a breeze through his fur. No doubt if Shadow couldn't stop him soon, things wouldn't be pretty for him. Sonic never intended to stop spinning either, brewing smoke from the gloves that tried desperately to stop him from plowing forward. He could tell Shadow was struggling and he hoped if he persisted he'd be able to go through with his attack.

Shadow bared his teeth and his eyes widened as his gloves were inevitably ripped through. His hands felt like they were on fire.

'No. damn it! I'm stronger than this pathetic faker!'

He dropped onto his back and rolled up onto his shoulders, planting a foot firmly against Sonic's body. He kicked the hedgehog not unlike a soccer ball into the air and away from himself as he removed his stinging palms from the blurry ball. He took a deep breath before rolling over into a crouch. He stood and glanced over his shoulder to see what surely would be a rough landing for Sonic.

He was moving too fast to be able to stop himself from impacting the ground so quickly. He caused dirt to fly up, a large hole forming from the collision like a mini crater. For a second Sonic just laid on his back, staring up at the sky. His head hurt like crazy but he managed to sit up, stifling a groan in his throat. He rubbed the side of his head and looked towards Shadow, thoroughly irritated he managed to avoid his attack. Pain was evident on his face but as fast as it appeared Sonic masked the expression once more with aggravation. "Bastard." He grunted to himself and stumbled to his feet, his hand lowering from the side of his head and balling into a fist. But he didn't make a move.

Shadow half-snorted, issuing a noise that contained amusement at the same time. Was that all the hedgehog had to say after all that? Satisfied, Shadow tread over to his place at the base of the altar and reseated himself. He removed the remaining shreds of fabric from his hands and tossed them aside, studying his wounds coolly.

If Sonic thought he couldn't handle the job, well, he dared him to come over and tell Shadow off again. Shadow would have to remember how to use the Master Emerald eventually, because he was very insecure fighting with sheer manpower alone. He stole a glimpse at the hedgehog across from him before going back to testing the flexibility of his injured hands.

Sonic grit his teeth, annoyed by the other's nonchalant behavior. Just because he got one good hit on him didn't mean he was giving up. Perhaps the black hedgehog was underestimating him.

Pulling out something rather sparkly with an ominous glow, Sonic held a green emerald in his hand with a wicked, knowing smile on his face. With Shadow immortal and all, he didn't have to hold back; he could beat him to a bloody pulp and have no regrets! And since Shadow couldn't use Chaos Control, this gave Sonic just the upper hand he needed.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow casually looked up at the other upon spotting the movement. His bored expression didn't change until he saw the Emerald in Sonic's hand. He stood at once to threaten the cerulean-furred lookalike with his facial expression. Something in the pit of his stomach knotted however when the hedgehog said that first word.

'Please use Chaos Blast,' he thought. But Sonic never used Chaost Blast. That Shadow could handle. But if that 'moron' used Chaos Control on him, Shadow couldn't keep up. In that split second, Shadow racked his brain for any recollection on how to use the Master Emerald. All of it still required deep meditation on Shadow's part, and even so, he couldn't get out any of the words before Sonic said that final one.

Upon the word "Control," Shadow felt his insides falling away, and he looked around desperately trying to find Sonic. He really didn't like losing face for even a second, and this was not his cup of tea.

As skilled as he was, Sonic knew his victory was inevitable. There was no way he could keep up with Sonic's incredible pace. And without any warning did the blue hedgehog attack, plowing a fist across his jaw as he appeared a nano-second later in front of him, dark intent in his eye. Now normally he wouldn't push things too far but lately things haven't been normal for Sonic. He never was good at dealing with stress and the fact Shadow was so vulnerable may never ever happen again. So he might as well take advantage of it, right?

Shadow heard the hedgehog's warp next to his velvet black ear, and he reacted instinctively by spinning his body around to face the oncoming attack. His stance staggered automatically as surprise conquered his face right at the second of impact. His weight was thrown onto his supporting leg and he skidded, tearing into the gravel and rubble beneath his feet. His head was forced to twist dangerously on his neck and his heart stopped when he felt his spine crack a little.

Relieved that it was just that, and not anything breaking, and scolding himself for both expecting serious damage from the hedgehog and not anticipating Chaos Control, Shadow growled. He tasted metal, and fished around the blood for a minute before he snapped his face around at Sonic's chest and spat.

He corrected his posture and made level eye contact with him, daring Sonic to try it again.

The azure hedgehog snorted, ignoring Shadow's foul reaction, and stood there calmly – though his feet were just dying to take off again. He seemed undaunted by the look he was given, but luckily for Shadow, ceased his attacks for the time being. "Tell me what I want to know, Shadow. Apologize while you're at it and I won't embarrass you further."

'Absofuckinglutely not,' Shadow answered mentally. His blood lust crimson eyes narrowed as he burned holes into the emerald ones before him. He bared his teeth and lowered his head aggressively before peeling his gaze away. Did that faker really think Shadow would give him the satisfaction? Did he expect Shadow to even give him the time of day after all this? 'Pathetic.' "Preposterous."

When Shadow looked away as he did, Sonic was already well aware of the answer before he said it. It was a rather bad move on Shadow's part. What with him not looking now, Sonic took advantage of it by rushing at him, and practically throwing himself on him.

He used his shoulder to ram into his chest and then his hands grabbed for his arms to pin them down and force them into the ground. The two were standing so close even Shadow didn't have time to react. His hardened expression faltered as he saw something flickering in the green eyes that made him uncomfortable. The next thing he knew, the back of his head collided with the stone altar behind him. He grunted, blinking away the blurred vision, and finally bringing his attacker into focus. His chest ached and his breathing was slightly labored, something of an impressive achievement for the weaker hedgehog. Despite the fact that his neck was bent awkwardly, Shadow managed to fire a look of hate at the lookalike. He reached his blistered hands up and wrapped them around Sonic's arms.

"Mmph," was the sharp, casual reply, appearing unphased by the look and whatever plan may be formulating inside Shadow's mind. Sonic felt he was in control and he made sure to rub that in his face by absurdly offering a smug smile that contorted across his mouth.

He leaned down, ears pinning while his eyes locked onto Shadow's underneath him. His fingers flexed into his skin, tensing the air before he said something.

"Still looks like a mistake to me." He cooed in an obnoxiously charming fashion only he could manage.

Shadow swallowed and forced himself to speak, despite the pressure on his vocal chords due to the position his neck was in. "What do you think you're going to achieve by being an ass, hedgehog?" He would have snorted, but it came out more like a strangled cough. "You're pathetic, depending on this little bit of power you think you have over me. We both know I could kill you. Why do you take the risk?" Shadow returned Sonic's gesture of tightening his grip. In his case, there was nothing between his claws and the faker, but he didn't expect a reaction out of it.

Like predicted, Sonic maintained his current expression, not so amused by what Shadow had to say either. In fact, he was terribly bored by it. "You know, you're the one who started this. I asked a simple question and you had to be a drama queen about it. But that's just like you, isn't it?" 'So emo.' He felt like adding but only in his mind.

"What?!" Shadow snapped venomously. "I was going to let you off with a warning, and you come over here trying to pick back up a fight you know you can't win, and I'M the drama queen?" His deep voice boomed, scratching where he couldn't get enough wind behind it. A low growl rumbled deep within him. Shadow wasn't one to talk more than a few keywords unless he was wound up, and that was exactly how Sonic had gotten him. He dug his exposed claws into the hedgehog and arched his back, pushing himself off the ground enough to line his head up with the other's. "Then answer me! What are you going to achieve? Your life is pointless, you know – I could just crush you out of existence! Is that what you want!?"

Sure, he was a devil to be toying with, but Sonic loved flirting with disaster. However, he rolled is eyes at his remark, quite tired of Shadow's proclaimed power. Even if it was true. But once again he had no answer for his question. When it came right down to it, Sonic really didn't know what he wanted. He thought he wanted an answer to his own question but it was becoming more evident that it lacked importance and wasn't worth this battle. Although he could easily continue their brawl and argument, Sonic decided to back off.

"Forget it." He grunted, "I've got enough answers rather than waste anymore time with you." He rolled his shoulders with a crack and stood up. "Enjoy your solitude, Shadow. It's all you have to look forward to."

Shadow's face fell. Sonic was just going to stop? He relaxed some, but frowned as he got to his feet. His eyebrows gradually knotted again in concentration as he stared at the ground next to his rival. He pursed his lips, the awkward silence stinging at the back of his mind, mingling with what he knew he should say, but he wasn't sure how to go about it the right away.

Even though he spent almost a year with Maria, it still wasn't enough for him to know how to communicate with just anyone. Even then he couldn't have broken bad news to anyone, let alone her. Shadow shook his head, not quite sure what telling Maria something possibly upsetting had to do with this situation. Sonic was kind, but he could never be as compassionate as Maria. Especially, Shadow brought his train of thought back to reality, not the way the hedgehog was behaving today.

He sighed, brushing debris from his ebony fur to distract himself, "He knew it was going to happen."

Sonic was about to just run off in an attempt to put this mess behind him but suddenly hesitated, feeling a little chilled. He looked at Shadow, a hand falling casually to his hip as an eye ridge rose in question, trying to maintain his composure. "What do you mean?" The hand fell as fast as it was put there as his mind stirred up eerie thoughts revolving around Knuckles.

Shadow closed his eyes before gradually lifting his gaze. "He knew. Knuckles. And he brought me here to train." He turned his back to the hedgehog as he drug himself back to the bottom of the pyramid. He had taken quite a beating, but if asked now, he couldn't explain why he didn't fight harder. He did have to brush up on the Master Emerald's powers, but Sonic still was coming out of the fight looking better than he should have, all things considered. Well, he had more of an answer now. "Happy?"

Sonic frowned, at first glance not at all appearing so. His eyes strayed from Shadow as he pondered what this meant. Why didn't Knuckles tell any of his friends? He couldn't imagine keeping something like that to himself aside from telling Shadow, of all hedgehogs...!

"How did he know?" He rubbed his head, all of this a bit hard to swallow, but somehow he believed Shadow, without a doubt. It was just disappointing that Knuckles didn't care to share any of this information but he supposed he had his reasons. It eased some of the guilt on his shoulders as well. But he still wondered if there was a way to have stopped it from happening; and why Knuckles didn't try harder to do so himself. Or maybe he did? Who knows what was going on in that echidna's mind.

Shadow took a deep breath. "The same way he knew anything else, I guess. Probably the Master Emerald." He sat on the lowest stair, knees level with his chest. His elbows leaned on them and he fidgeted with his sore fingers while he waited for Sonic to respond. He still avoided the hedgehog's gaze – adding to the tension was undesirable.

Silence brewed in the air between them before Sonic sighed. He spared Shadow a glance, rather surprised that he had given in. He supposed he owed him something for that. "Thanks," He grunted under his breath and looked the other way, knowing nothing really kept him here now.

Light suddenly filled Shadow's vision that he hadn't paid attention to up until now. He blinked slowly as he realized that daybreak had arrived. The sun was glowing just on the horizon and the sky above him was almost empty of pinks and yellows. He looked back down and noticed Sonic's back was to him. A light pang of guilt hit him again, and he blushed, embarrassed with himself for being so touchy. He didn't have to fight with the other, but he had, and he regretted whatever adrenaline-induced toxic pleasure he held during the brawl. Sonic just wanted to know the truth.

A feeling Shadow was painfully familiar with.

With this concept echoing around in his skull, Shadow no longer found it hard to swallow his pride. He just didn't want to talk about it, and because of that he'd punched the very same person he allowed into the forbidden realm of Guardian initiation. "No. Wait."


	3. Understanding

"I..." Shadow concluded that this was all very foolish and tried desperately to disguise the increasing blush of anxiety that consumed his features, but pressed on, "I.. think you deserve at least the rest of what I know." He barely moved with the exception of light breathing.

Sonic paused just as he was lifting a foot up to run. He was forced to hesitate and the blue one turned to face Shadow. The black hedgehog was a hard book to read sometimes and he could only guess at what he was about to say now. No longer holding an obnoxious look or an annoying charming gesture to mock him with, Sonic looked simply curious.

It did seem fair. Cheap thrills with violence and tough exterior was not all Shadow was about, and he knew that was probably all Sonic expected from him, but he was determined to clear his name, whether or not Sonic felt the same way about what he'd done in exchange. Sonic had, in all honesty, been closer to the Guardian, and it dawned on Shadow that he was being a total prick. He buried his face in his hands before the stinging flesh alerted him to stop and assume his previous position.

"Okay..." Sonic pressed warily, and decided to get comfortable. Like a young kid about to hear a juicy story from his grandpa, the blue hedgehog plopped onto his rear end and stared intently at Shadow, supplying him with his up most attention, and being obliviously comical about it.

Shadow, however irritated he was with Sonic's mannerisms, raised a hand thoughtfully to his chin, "Actually, we knew about it for a while. I don't know just how long Knuckles was aware of the situation at hand before he came to me, but I suspect it was a considerable amount of time.

"He was waiting for me one evening as I went for my usual walk - you know - from Emerald Coast down to the Square. He explained to me just what it is that a Guardian does, what their duties are, and so forth. I could tell..." He shifted his gaze downward, "I could tell there was something weighing heavily on his mind. He asked me then if I would consider becoming an apprentice of sorts."

Shadow paused. The next part was the least believable, and he wasn't sure exactly how to put it without inviting Sonic to make a joke of him. He knew Sonic would, no matter how well he chose his words. A scowl flirted with the possibility of showing itself, but gave up as he continued, "He said that... I was the only one, ah, appropriate for the job, because of certain...qualities."

Shadow stole a glance at the blue-furred one sitting across from him. "How old would you say that I am, hedgehog?"

Sonic took some time to roll this around in his head; for some reason, he had never thought about it, or wanted to know just how old the hedgehog was. Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he leaned back and placed his hands back behind him so his arms could support him.

After a minute or so, he narrowed his eyes seriously, coming to a conclusion that made the most sense in his mind.

"Fifty!"

Shadow didn't know whether to be insulted or ashamed of the answer. He leveled his eyelids and gave Sonic a look of disgust. "I find it annoying that I don't know how to respond to that."

He furrowed his brow as he closed his eyes for a moment and sighed frustratingly. "Do you say that, ignorantly, taking into consideration that it was over fifty years ago that the Space Colony ARK was destroyed? Or do you really think I'm that old excluding that time frame?" He felt a jolt of anger that was quickly pushed aside.

"Nevermind. But so you know," he shot Sonic another glare, "I'm not even as old as you, when it comes down to it. I was born with this body, aged and built exactly as it is now. I awoke, mind and body fully developed. I have not grown an inch since the day I was given life.

"And... I'm approximately six years old."

Strangely Sonic shared a similar expression that Shadow emitted seconds ago. It didn't help his ego to think he often got beaten by an apparent child. He was rather awed by the story though, even if he didn't seem like it.

"Yeah, well, you act like a fifty year old." He mumbled off to the side, defending what he thought had still been a rational answer.

"What was that?!" He overlapped the last word of Sonic's smartass remark as he suddenly tensed, clenching his fists angrily.

Sonic was quick to continue, amusement shifting through vibrant green eyes. "So you're immortal and a child. Okay, so are those the qualities, or are there more?" Although why it mattered he was young, Sonic had yet to understand.

Just as quickly as it came, Shadow's mood passed, and he relaxed again. The irritated glare managed to remain. "Naturally, but you don't seem like you have enough patience to listen." He shrugged and redirected his attention off to the side somewhere, pushing the hedgehog to counter. If he wanted to be a jerk about it, well, Shadow could do it, too. "Obviously, as a hero, you have much more important things to do than sit here and listen to an old fart like me."

Sonic bit his bottom lip to keep from riling Shadow up because if he hadn't he might have giggled or laughed. The black hedgehog was being oddly amusing but the blue one decided he'd try to be nice too.

Clearing his throat, he pushed himself up off the weight of his arms, waved him on and shook his head. "No, no. C'mon. I'm totally focused right now. I'm listeniiing! Tell me?" Surely he couldn't say no to the emerald eyes glittering up at him, taking on the form of a chibi's as though they were possessed by a demon.

Shadow brought his attention back to the begging hedgehog at the sound of his voice. His expression changed as Sonic gave him the pitiful puppy dog eyes and he raised his brows.

The striped hedgehog let out a half of a chuckle before covering his mouth with the back of his hand and turning it into a choking sound. He struggled not to let it happen again, but his shoulders shook gently as he gradually regained control and sneaked a peek over his arm at the other. Tears spotted the corners of his eyes, and he wiped these away as he continued.

"Fine. But you're still pathetic, so don't think you have any kind of influence over me...

"Basically, partially due to my age, I am considered to have the purest heart of anyone else competent enough to take on the task of protecting the Emeralds... Something about... childlike... purity or something. I wasn't really paying attention." This was a flat out lie, because Shadow knew exactly why the Emerald found him pure of heart. He had given the stone and his elders full respect and attention, and had absorbed Knuckles's every word and direction into his memory completely. "I guess I would do what I could to protect it without risk of becoming corrupt, or whatever.

"He met with me on this island for quite a few weeks. I want to say it's been a couple of months, at least. He said that because of my immortality, it was okay that I wasn't one of the Echidnas, that I didn't share the holy lineage. After all, I don't exactly have Earthly ancestry." He wasn't sure if Sonic knew the full truth about Black Doom, but as far as he could remember Black Doom's revelation had come at a time when he was present. How much Sonic actually retained was another story, however...

"He gave me scrolls to study, had me interpret hieroglyphs from inside the pyramid temple in the Mystic Ruins, took me to Sandopolis to see the ancient palace, and gave me endless other history lessons. He's had me meditate in all sorts of conditions, and taught me to fight using the Master Emerald instead of the Chaos Emeralds. He explained to me how I would know where to find the Emerald, should it ever get stolen, and how to read its prophecies. I believe I have been given more training than any other Guardian, but..."

He frowned again, looking behind him at the radiant gem. "But I'm still not sure. You could be right about this all being one big mistake. Whether or not my soul is tied to Chaos energy is an entirely different matter. This power is different, cleaner, uncontrollable, it seems."

He met Sonic's gaze, concern in the ruby depths. "I wonder if I did the right thing."

Cut to Sonic, recuperating from Shadow's boring edge SLOW voice which hadn't exactly helped his concentration any. But he heard what he was saying even though he may not have looked like he was paying attention (again).

The thought of Shadow considered PURE in any way almost made him chuckle but he held back. He didn't want to interrupt the black hedgehog. He wanted him to finish what he was saying. Although it might have been hard for him with those eyes boring into his very soul, never wavering, constantly shivering in a baby like fashion. It appears he forgot to turn them off or maybe he meant to stare at him like that. Just to see if he'd react.

Shadow blinked, realizing that looking to the idiotic faker for some sort of answer just added to the mistakes he'd made. He opened his mouth, then closed it, not really sure what to say. He snorted, finally coming up with a response, "Is that how you're going to be about it?" A vein pulsed on his temple.

He growled, and this time it was a noise that one could easily mistake for playfulness, were it not Shadow. He pounced at the other, seeking to pin him down. If he had to, he would repeat the whole, long, boring story, this time seeing to it that the blue speedster was listening. Shadow was a force to be reckoned with!

Sonic was quite entertained by the reaction he drew out of him but was somewhat startled when Shadow pinned him down. "W-Wait!" He yelped as he fell backwards, landing on his back, a previous position reversed ending with Shadow on the top, leading to quite a precarious predicament.

"What? I was listening!" He would have sounded more convincing if not for that smirk.

"I happen to find that you have a child's innocence and purity...cute." He flashed an uncertain smile, "Perhaps a little strange.

"Although your fighting skills with the Master Emerald kind of suck." Sonic doubted he had even been capable of attempting to use its power at the way he attacked him earlier with the Chaos emerald. But it was still something to rub in the KID's face.

"Look here! You wanna pick another fight with me?" Shadow leaned forward, pushing his weight onto the thin wrists that he held within his grasp. He had Sonic in his clutches now, so he wasn't concerned with the hedgehog's useless opinion anymore. He grinned, drawing his face dangerously close to the other's, mingling their breath. "I've got news for you: I didn't even use the Master Emerald, but I'd be happy to give a free demonstration." Shadow was relieved that Sonic wasn't doing the whole point-and-laugh bit, but he would still have to face his divine wrath for not giving Shadow his full attention!

Sonic flinched at the pressure on his wrists but otherwise ignored it. He tempted to appear unphased despite their closeness but just played off what the hedgehog said with that usual air of coolness. "Aw, you don't have to show off for me. I know you're special." It wasn't a fight he was looking for but unlike the black hedgehog Sonic was known to be dangerously playful. To a point where it could get quite annoying, especially towards his enemies.

"Hah!" Shadow pulled the grin back into a smirk and stared menacingly into the spiraling green depths. "You're getting too cocky, misemono. Don't think for a minute..." He trailed off, forgetting that he was even talking at all as he absorbed himself into his own staredown. He recessed to his old, silent, self as his confident expression wavered. His breathing slowed. He couldn't close his eyes, no matter how hard he tried, so he let the silence grow to make up for the small distance between them. Something was wrong, but Shadow was lost in space, so he couldn't quite place what. It appeared whatever happened to him was contagious though. Suddenly Sonic was awfully aware of their closeness and the realization hit him in a way it hadn't before as the silence brewed between them. The urge to make a breath joke was strong but instead he got lost in Shadow's eyes, surprised how pleasant their appearance were, despite the glares he was given just seconds ago. It was an odd observation to make, rather random, but Sonic was unpredictable like that. Or maybe he just had ADD.

"You were saying...?" Said blue hedgehog uttered softly, licking his lips in a sudden urge to moisten the tiers.

Suddenly, the black hedgehog snapped back to reality.

He forced himself off the other quickly and landed on his bottom before stumbling hurriedly and uncertainly to his feet. He looked at Sonic like he was a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any second. Color rushed unnaturally to his beige muzzle and he panted, searching his mind desperately for what might have caused him to behave so... He shook his head. There was no word for it in his mind. He realized what an asshole he looked like and swallowed the rock down, trying to keep his shakiness at bay.

"I...forgot..." Which was true. He couldn't remember what they were even talking about, let alone what he was going to say. Why was he even talking to the faker? He couldn't piece it all together. One thing kept popping up in his head that he couldn't push away -- the way Sonic licked his lips.

The azure hedgehog sat upright and watched him for a moment before a predatory look raged in his eyes. Something got Shadow awfully uncomfortable and for some reason he couldn't help but think it had something to do with him.

Crawling closer to him, his little ears pinned, eyes gleaming, he wondered if he could get the same reaction from him again.

"You forgot?" It seemed unlikely. But then what else grabbed the lookalike's attention? "Is something wrong?" Sonic wasn't sure where he was going with this but he liked interesting things and Shadow was being very interesting right now.

"Nevermind, you." Shadow rubbed at his lower face with the back of his wrist, half removing the increasing number of sweatdrops, half attempting to wipe away the redness that crept over him. Something in his gut was aching, and he knew it was a very wrong feeling. He managed to calm himself before he realized the stupid hedgehog was on all fours, inching closer to him. His eyes shot wide again as he noticed the expression on the blue one's face. He turned and covered his own face, cradling whatever dignity he had left and trying to regain his collected nature. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Sonic chuckled and stopped but a mere foot from him. Whatever was riling Shadow up was becoming quite amusing on Sonic's behalf. Whether he truly knew what he was doing or not was left to the unknown for the time being.

"Why so tense? You got something to tell me?" Apparently whatever was going through Shadow's head seemed to be the source of his sudden frustration. It almost intrigued the blue hedgehog; just what was going on in there?

Shadow spun on his heel and uncovered his face, clenching his hands into fists and thrusting them in front of himself, as if in defense. He clenched his eyes shut and trembled angrily, growling, "I said NEVERMIND!" Didn't the bastard know when to leave him alone?

He paused, suprised by his own outburst, but kept his defensive stance. Slowly he opened one eye to peek over at Sonic's reaction.

He was met with blinking, Sonic looking dumb founded, and rather comical in his position. Huffing, Sonic rose to his feet rather than remain on all fours. "Okay, okay. No need to get testy." He snorted, closing one eye and peeking at him with the other.

Arms crossed over his chest. "Are moodswings part of a confusion technique powered by the Master Emerald?" Plenty of sarcasm, evidence of the fact that, no, Sonic didn't know when to leave him alone.

"I'm not! You just.. I was.." Shadow stuttered, confusing himself by his sudden lack of control over the situation. Shadow was one to dominate a fight, conversation, you name it, in the blink of an eye. He bared his teeth, not out of anger, rather out of his desperation from the inability to take over the situation at will. Why he was shockingly distracted by the presence of the other was beyond him. Shadow immediately felt that perhaps he was better off alone, despite the fact that he had enjoyed the company, however violently, and continued to desire it. He looked away, color building up again. "Maybe if you wouldn't ignore me when you wanted the damn answers for yourself in the first place, is all..." He didn't even stop to consider how little sense he was making grammatically, but he figured the point was made. Shadow wouldn't be so flustered if Sonic had just listened to him, he wouldn't have gotten off course of his story. Slowly but surely the cold look that was typical of him made its way back.

"Oh, come now. I know your feelings weren't hurt on account of that." Sonic grinned, knowing Shadow a bit better than perhaps the black hedgehog thought; something was bothering him. Something, although he wasn't sure what yet, he somehow managed to find amusing. Or perhaps his constant grinning was misleading. Sonic always seemed to have a charming or casual look on his face no matter the circumstances, making you think he was always one step ahead. And if it grew into something more grave, he usually found a way to get back in the rhythm of things soon after. But Sonic didn't exactly fear doom from Shadow. In fact just the opposite. For once he too found himself enjoying the other's company. "Do I have to beat you up again to get the truth out of ya?" Again, the tone of his voice was far more playful than threatening.

Shadow guided a hand to massage his throbbing temple. "Of course not." The blood was still racing in his veins. He turned his back on Sonic and stormed over to his spot on the stairway. He glared down at it for a second before his attention was brought to a new matter.

And it all made sense, as Shadow's eyes grew wider than he felt they'd ever been before. What was more, Shadow had never even had this happen to him before. He choked, having a pretty good idea what it meant, and why he both wanted the other to stay and wanted him to go fall off the island and die. He froze, unable to breathe or move. As long as he faced this way, he was fine... unless Sonic had already seen it? Panic flooded his veins as he grew lightheaded and mentally strangled.

Luckily for him the blue hedgehog was at times very dense. But curiosity was at its full force as he tilted his head and approached him from behind. This was getting a little ridiculous now. He's never seen Shadow act quite like this before and now he just wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"Shadow?" A hand reached out, lightly snagging the male's shoulder to steer him back around; a lingering sense of what COULD be going on brushed to the back of his mind. This was Shadow they were talking about, and whatever was the cause of his attitude, he was certain there was a very good reason for it.

Shadow jumped and gasped, heart racing as air finally filled his tightened lungs. How did he get so close without Shadow's knowledge? The pounding in his chest seemed like it would rip him apart and he shook somewhat as he slowly forced his head to turn around and see the hedgehog behind him. He kept his shoulder stiff and closed himself off to Sonic even more. "What?!" He didn't mean to snap, but maybe it would discourage Sonic... just enough to make him leave. Shadow didn't exactly cling to any little thought of hope, either, knowing better than such.

Sonic's eyes narrowed.

He flinched and was a little taken back by his sharp outburst, one he then went on to ignore; his other hand raised and grasped onto his other shoulder. Now the blue hedgehog had him, holding him still as he got their faces close again; his emerald eyes searched Shadow's as he tried to read through the lenses and see what it was he was feeling on the inside. "What? You tell me."

Shadow held his breath again as the sense of fear doubled, increasing his bloodflow to a place he'd rather it not. Panic dominated his features.

His thoughts alternated between attempts to will down his increasing physical desire and his recollection of Sonic's tongue gliding across his lips. Shadow's body was stiff and immobile as his eyes wandered against his wishes to Sonic's mouth. 'No! No no no!' He clamped his eyes shut, hoping to end it there, but the blue hedgehog was so very close, and his warm hands were on Shadow's trembling shoulders.

To be honest, Shadow had never been so terrified of anything. He could only pray that Sonic didn't get any closer, or look down. It was wrong. He couldn't name all of the reasons why, but he knew it was wrong.

But Sonic shifted forward, perhaps a mistake on his part, but suddenly felt something bumping against the fur near his tummy. Looking down, Sonic was...shocked, to say the least. One probably couldn't give a more comical expression than the dumbly found look on the blue hedgehog's face. It all connected in an instant and he finally understood Shadow's distress.

"Wow..." Hands released their grip as he looked up at Shadow, honestly unsure of what to think. He never would have thought he'd get THAT much of a rise out of him, and in such a perverted, literal sense.

Shadow exhaled discouragingly. 'Damnit!' Why couldn't he use Chaos Control? He just wanted to get away. He wanted to forget any of this even happened. Shadow felt the sinking feeling in his stomach knot around his heart and crush any ounce of hope he had left. Disgusted with himself, he wanted to cry in anger and embarrassment, but something held him back by some miracle.

He tentatively risked an apologetic glance at Sonic, begging himself not to let the situation get any worse than it had. Even as impossible as it seemed, Shadow dared not question his luck.

Sonic stared.. Shadow obviously hadn't meant to lose it around him but...the fact that he did was still pretty unnerving. He just...it was so unlike him. How long had the black hedgehog been harboring these feelings for him? It seemed rather twisted too considering the fact the only thing he seemed to emit before was hatred for the blue lookalike.

Stepping back, Sonic scratched the side of his head, trying to figure out what to say. He also dug deep to see what he felt on the subject himself. And he seemed indecisive again. Considering their relationship up until this point and the fact Shadow was so 'young,' he almost felt weird about feeling anything at all for the black hedgehog.

"So...ah, you like me, eh?" Like seemed to be making it an understatement with the way Shadow's body reacted towards him, but he had to say something to break the incredible tension in the air.

Shadow looked miserable as his brows slanted outward. "It's not what it seems like!" He panted, dizziness gradually releasing its grip on him as oxygen rushed back into his lungs. He took a step forward, then remembered just why this was happening and quickly put his back to Sonic, shame replacing the paralysis. "Just... leave now. I'm not making you stay." He squeezed back tears of pure mortification that threatened him. Shadow had never come close to anything like this kind of distress, and his reaction was not exactly well prepared - he didn't want to feel this way - he hated all of it. Repulsion swallowed him whole and stabbed at his insides. He was nauseated, horrified, and it wasn't until now that the offensive organ was taking its leave.

Sonic found it hard to interpret the situation other than what it obviously seemed like. He frowned as the other turned his back to him, part of him wanting to leave. He didn't like feeling so lost or slow to respond to something and on this particular subject his mind was drawing a blank.

"Shadow..." Sonic bit his lip and wandered around to the front of him. As much as he wanted to run away, he just couldn't leave things like this between them. It'd just be too weird.

He stood in front of him and stared. At least for the black hedgehog, the look he gave him wasn't one of disgust, nor was he openly mocking him in the first place. He was just surprised, as anyone would be, and trying to come up with a conclusion to this ordeal.

Unfortunately...Sonic couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to do something to relieve the tension and make things normal again...the hedgehog just wasn't prepared to take such a task on. Even though he lived longer than Shadow, and has had a hand at girlfriends, he felt as though this was the first he's ever encountered this sort of thing; and in a way, it was. Besides the fact Shadow wasn't even a female, the whole thing that led up to this was just bizarre, foreign...Most girls swooned over him immediately and Shadow was the hardest book to read.

As Shadow was so prone to dominate conversations, fights, what-have-you, he seemed out of his element and vulnerable, something else he wasn't used to seeing. It just didn't suit the black hedgehog. So what was he going to do about it? Nothing. Sonic stared, waiting for him to do something instead. One thing Shadow could count on, he wasn't going away.


	4. Why Am I Flawed?

"Dammit! What's your problem?! Why won't you just go away?" Shadow's eyes popped open into a glare he didn't hesitate to direct at the other. "Can't you take a hint? I don't want you here! Leave!" His fists were clenched tightly by his side.

He was a little less uncomfortable now that he had his body back under his control, but he still didn't appreciate being submitted to the faker's stares. How dare he even come near Shadow! What right did that fucking moron have? Didn't he get it? Shadow's shaking decreased as they stood there, the black hedgehog threatening the over-solicitous Sonic with his fiery eyes.

Sonic scoffed.

If he took any hints, it quite obviously seemed Shadow didn't want him to leave. No, it appeared he wanted something else from him instead. Something that...although freaked him out a little, at the same time he found...interesting? He really wasn't sure how to describe his mixed feelings towards the subject just yet. But the hedgehog still did not budge. "Prove it. I'm giving you a chance to take control so stop acting like the six year old you are. This nervously pathetic...vulnerable routine of yours just doesn't suit you."

Shadow pulled on his ears, voice softening. "What are you...saying?" The hedgehog's words seemed mildly suggestive in his state of mind, but even if Shadow wanted to proceed in such a way, he wouldn't know how. Aside from Rouge, Shadow had managed to avoid any and all sexual situations and media hype. On the other hand, maybe Sonic really meant...

He pictured himself snatching up the little punk and chucking him off the side of the island.

Shaking his head violently, he moved his hands down along the sides of his forehead. "You're giving me a headache." He winced and frowned, a tear finally forming under his right eye. He raised his voice again, "Go home already!"

Sonic arched a brow at the sight of glistening moisture in hiding, feeling REALLY weird now. Compared to this situation, he was even worse at comforting someone, let alone it being Shadow. He could tell he really was surprised by his feelings too; he wondered if he even knew he had them until recently.

"You're thinking too much." Sonic grunted and...yes, bravely, he stepped towards him. "You were always so cocky but it seems I have you at a disadvantage, doesn't it?" This subject was something he definitely had Shadow beat at.

There was an oddly placed grin although this time it seemed forced. Awkwardly, his voice lowered, and he huffed out a reply. "Just do what feels natural." If Shadow didn't get it at this point, he'd have no choice but to run. That was as far as he was going to push it, it was up to the black hedgehog to take them the rest of the way. Because he definitely wasn't making the first move.

Shadow choked, "What do you think I-- Why are you--? This is ridiculous! Insane!" Violent, flamelike red flashed wildly at the blue hedgehog. It didn't take much of Sonic closing in on him for his muzzle to match in tone. "I don't understand what you think I'm--" The blistered hands thrust forward and shoved Sonic back. This happened a second time.

"You don't fucking--! You're so foolish!" How ever Sonic thought Shadow was, he was wrong! And the way he used the word 'natural'... there was nothing 'natural' about it! He was shaking again, more uncontrollable than before. Horrible visions crowded his consciousness, and he cried out, grabbing his head again.

Shadow fell to his knees in front of Sonic, blood filling his ears and pulsing viciously. "I don't know what's going on." He reached out and placed a hand on Sonic's ankle, wanting answers, but too afraid to ask. "I don't...understand."

Sonic made no effort to defend himself or shove in return until Shadow came to the position he had just fallen into. Instead he watched him, waiting, and waiting some more for him to snap out of his childish fit and do something about it before he collapsed instead, giving the blue hedgehog an odd sense of pity for the black one.

He knelt down with a sigh, certain he'd regret this later. But Sonic helped Shadow the best he could in this bizarre ordeal he's thrown them in.

Reaching down, he grabbed his hand, plucking it off his ankle and attempting to help Shadow sit back up. "The only way for you to understand is to experience it." He knew he was being vague but he didn't actually want to go into detail. If he talked too much or thought about this any more, he might just change his mind. "Like I said...do what feels natural. Because what you're feeling is natural." A pleasant grin curved along his lips, giving the hedgehog a look that no longer radiated his ego or a mocking gesture. One to ease Shadow's doubts and at least show him he was capable of feeling the same way for him.

With his attention drawn back up to Sonic's face, the fear rushed over his own features. "You're being absurd!" Shadow's rage grew and he threw himself onto the hedgehog.

He wrapped his hands around Sonic's throat and squeezed for a second before he realized that his heart wasn't in it and he let go, falling over, and dropping his heavily burdened head on the peach-tinted chest. "I don't know why... It makes no sense." He untangled his legs from one another and relaxed his arms, hands still touching the delicate throat of his rival.

"Why is this happening? I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. I should be perfect. Have perfect control. Why am I flawed?"

Sonic isn't sure how to react as he feels his hands go around his throat, his defensive instincts kicked in but he failed to act on them, trusting Shadow wasn't going to do anything TOO irrational. Instead he practically collapsed on him and the blue hedgehog awkwardly moved his arms around him, trying to somehow soothe Shadow, and get him to stop whining.

"You're not flawed." Sonic grunted, his neck feeling a little tender, "It's normal to feel things..." Although the things he felt for him were a tad bizarre...But he didn't need to encourage Shadow's sulking behavior by saying something like that. After all, he couldn't even decipher his own feelings, otherwise he would have left the second he saw his protruding hard-on. "Only you know why you feel the way you do...Your body just reacts."

Shadow shook his head the best he could manage. Sonic still didn't get it. Or maybe he did.

He lifted his head and a tentative expression of curiosity lit his previously miserable-looking face. "So this has happened to you before?"

Shadow found this made perfect sense, as calm as Sonic was being about it. He considered this new realization somewhat unnerving, though he had more questions that he wanted answered. If Sonic was experienced in this sort of thing, perhaps he could talk Shadow through it and get the longing to go away for good.

"What did you do?" If Sonic followed through, then maybe that really was what he was suggesting Shadow do, and ...just maybe he should listen.

Slightly disgruntled, Sonic very casually started to push him up and stand, attempting to put some distance between them again. Just enough to give the other some personal space. He considered Shadow's question and how he'd answer it while his face lit up a pretty pink. "Uh, well..." It was like trying to explain this stuff to a kid. And in a way, that's exactly what he was doing. Groaning, he rubbed his temple and looked away, saying something rather unexpected. "I think it'll go away if I just leave." Perhaps in the end that really was the best. Of course, he waited a little late to play that card.

Upon the hedgehog's conclusion, Shadow stood and stepped forward, eyes narrowed. He jabbed Sonic's chest with his index finger, "That's what I said to begin with!" The hand swiped off to Shadow's right, "But YOU... you insisted on staying." He couldn't believe it. Was Sonic trying to embarrass him further by making his exit his own idea? The dark-furred Guardian wasn't having it. "All I asked was for you to leave, and you think suddenly that it's a genius idea? After you stand here and fuck with my head, putting all kinds of... of.. who knows what this shit is running through my mind that came from YOU!" He bared his canines aggressively. All that torture and anxiety, for what?

He knew he'd been right, of course, but Shadow had actually started to believe Sonic. The nerve of the bastard, making Shadow paranoid and disgusted with himself, when he was just going to turn around and... And...

He didn't know what Sonic was doing. It didn't matter.

But it sure as hell looked like he was turning Shadow's problems into one big inconsequential mess, and it was by no means a trivial issue to the black hedgehog.

Sonic's eyes flattened at Shadow's exasperation. Somehow he didn't think the black hedgehog would ask so many awkward questions. It was weird not seeing him attempt control at something and instead left it all up to him to teach him how to score! He couldn't do that! He told him what he needed and if he was wanting to get detailed about it then the blue hedgehog was finally scared off.

"I didn't do anything to your head. Geez, Shadow. I was trying to help but I never thought you'd be THIS clueless! Besides, you can't learn anything if you plan on staying in denial like that. Those feelings aren't going away. You just have to deal with them. But if you want a temporary fix, I can leave now."

Shadow scowled. Was Sonic really that egocentric? How could he be so self-centered and conceited, to think that Shadow's problems revolved around his presence. Not only that, but the blue hedgehog didn't even make up his mind whether him staying or leaving would solve it. Sonic was still treating Shadow like he was begging for... Shadow didn't even want to think about it. It still felt so wrong.

Frustrated, he grabbed the sides of Sonic's head and bellowed, "You're-not-paying-attention-to-what-I'm-saying!" Seriously, how thick could someone be?

Sonic cringed and reached up to push his arms away so he had control of his head again, looking mildly irritated in the meantime. It seemed like they were just running in a big fat circle and the hedgehog, for once, was getting tired of running.

"Fine! What do you want me to do, Shadow?"

Shadow's face fell.

"What?"

He honestly hadn't expected that. He just wanted Sonic to leave, but when he put it like that, Shadow looked like the bad guy. Shadow just assumed Sonic would either fight back or go home, and let him forget that the blue bastard even existed, but at this stage, Shadow had to admit it wasn't even possible.

Narrowing his eyes at him, Sonic finally returning one of the glares he had been smothered in, emerald eyes grew tired of the argument they kept continuing.

Grabbing onto Shadow's shoulders, he shook him a little for emphasis, leaving the decision making up to him; whether that was a good idea or not, it was too late. "You heard me! Tell me what you want!"

His hands balled into fists at his sides and he roughly leaned in against Sonic's grip as his face twisted in rage. "I. DON'T. KNOW!"

He panted, relaxing his features a little, but not losing all signs of hatred for the one before him. Gradually Shadow's eye brows lifted away from the red streaks that outlined his lids. He didn't know. He really didn't know. After this... even after all this... he still had no clue whether he wanted Sonic to go or stay or just drop dead. Finally the fiery gaze found something more engaging off to one side -- he couldn't look at Sonic after having completely humiliated himself for the billionth time.

Shadow was so unsure of himself. It was actually annoying, at least to Sonic. He had the nerve to yell at him when in the end he still didn't know what he wanted? Sonic huffed coyly and roamed his eyes over Shadow's body, finally getting ideas on how to handle the situation, most of them pretty drastic. Well he decided to help Shadow clear his head -- or fog it up even more -- and see how he'd respond if he favored those feelings of his.

Suddenly those hands on his shoulders tightened and Sonic pulled him in, a determined look on his face, eyes narrowed intently. Without warning, he forced his lips against Shadow's, giving him the first taste of what this direction would lead to, if he so chose to encourage it.


	5. New Urges

Okay, sorry guys! I forgot about this site blocking others. I hope the fanfic doesn't get removed since it gets pretty explicit but I will simply upload the chapters here anyway. Enjoy!

--

A startled cry escaped Shadow's throat, only to be muffled by peach-tinted lips. Fear glistened in ruby orbs that he now found impossible to tear from the lookalike. He whimpered, starting to pull away, then a tingling sensation stopped him.

Shadow swallowed, eyes glazing over as he protested almost silently. Chills rushed over him and he felt the knotting of his insides return, forcing him to gasp for air as best he could through his nose. The trembling started back and his knees buckled slightly, and Shadow winced painfully as he attempted to will the weakness away, which was taking longer than he wanted.

His fingers slowly slid up around Sonic's wrists, and limply hung there, not sure whether to push the hedgehog away or allow him to continue. Shadow wanted to scream at the other, to ask what the hell this was all about, but somehow he knew, as his insides writhed in agony, exactly what was happening. He'd seen people kissing before -- nothing more than a sickening display of fluid exchange -- it was repulsive. At least from the outside, it had seemed that way. Now he wasn't so sure.

Sonic paused for only a moment to see how the other was reacting to this. When he didn't shove him away, he took it a step further, mingling his tongue with his and observing the way the inside of his mouth tasted. It wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. At this point he waited to see whether or not Shadow would take the bait or push him away.

Ebony ears lowered weakly as he closed his eyes and drowned himself in the waves of sensitivity that came over him. Consumed by a new hunger, Shadow roughly clamped his clawed digits about the delicately colored forearms and forced him back; he walked the other over to a pillar and crushed their bodies together as he flexed his fingers against bare skin. He was beginning to see how this worked -- dominate the weaker, show him what you're made of.

His tongue lashed violently at Sonic's, forcing it back into his mouth, and leading his own tongue into the overwhelming heat. He groaned at the image it gave him and pulled his arms toward him as he pressed the hedgehog's back harder into the cold stone. He ignored the blood pumping double time in his ears. This time he wouldn't let it distract him.

It appeared Sonic's suspicions were confirmed. He wasn't disgusted by the concept, no, quite the contrary. Why, he couldn't place at the moment, but the blue hedgehog was going with the flow. He was rather surprised at how aggressive he suddenly became at the ounce of confidence Shadow was able to regain. It appeared this one little push got him where he needed to go but was Sonic really happy with the result?

His face had flushed and a tingling sensation roared below, pouring into Sonic's gut and making his chest heave a little faster. His eyes glazed over as they peeked open to stare at the hedgehog who's face was smashed against his, as well as his body. He grunted with his new found immobility and the heat from Shadow's furry form made his own frame shudder in a pleasant gesture. But Shadow was wrong if he thought he was just going to let him push him into this; Sonic was not a pushover! And he was rather appalled to think Shadow thought he could completely dominate the situation now that he thought he got the hang of things.

Sonic dug his nails into Shadow's fur when he forced his arms around him, making sure he got to the skin before dragging his hands down his back, around his quills. His tongue pushed back against his in a heated struggle that intensified the sensations erupting from his southern regions; entangling the two muscles in an erotic dance, both fighting for the upper edge. Shadow's lips parted to release a pained groan as the claws pierced his flesh, Sonic's attempt to overthrow his reign was just the push he needed to empty all logic from his mind. His back was stinging angrily, making his nerves even more on edge.

He was not letting the faker get away with that.

From deep within came a noise that could be interpreted as either a growl or a purr. Shadow's muscles tensed as he thrusted his torso into Sonic's lean figure, again sandwiching him between himself and the pillar. He intended to exact his revenge through a greater amount of agony on blue's part.

Did he really think he could take over this battle? Shadow found it laughable, at best. He was going to prove to Sonic that the only mistake was for him to inconvenience him. Finding that his current methods were not working where the kiss was concerned, he looped his tongue to the side and pressed the other's right below his canine, then quickly moved his own out of the way before clamping his jaw down on the source of his offense. He smirked as best he could and opened his eyes to observe the reaction, teething his soft pink prize, and threatening to do his own share of damage.

Adrenaline was surging through Sonic's veins as he practically felt Shadow's energy heat up by his defiant tendencies. His member started to show when Shadow's lower half pressed harder into him, creating a painful friction. He was completely distracted when he suddenly realized sharp canines had captured his tongue. His eyes came to focus as he mewled, not meaning to express such weakness. He kept silent after that, and glared from his eyes as the other provoked him further. What with his experience, he was not about to let some self-proclaimed six year old get the best of him in a field Shadow was utterly new at. He couldn't believe he was being so bold; it frustrated him while at the same time made his arousal throb like mad.

At the moment Sonic did nothing; flinching, and struggling his tongue to escape, but otherwise not counter-attacking. He feared being bitten and hurt. But he definitely wasn't submitting to him. No way, no how! Just wait until he let go...

Shadow had long since forgotten his own rising desire as it blossomed between his legs, too absorbed in his manipulative play with the, 'quite obviously,' weaker one. Becoming a bit overconfident, the black hedgehog tilted back his head, pulling his treasure with him and baring his teeth in a cocky grin. He knew Sonic could only lean in so far before it hurt, and revenge was so very close that he felt it stirring his insides.

He chuckled menacingly and squeezed the hedgehog's wrists with crushing ferocity. The morning breeze suddenly had no effect on him as his temperature dangerously rocketed. Now, what was Sonic going to do? Shadow felt it was quite safe to say he was coming out ahead, and that Sonic hadn't a chance to gain victory.

No, Shadow had the little lookalike in the palm of his hand.

He gasped around the other's mouth at the agonizing grip he held on his wrists, leaving him incapable of pushing him away. He had hoped Shadow was just teasing but it appeared he was going to go through with his silent threat as the hedgehog tried to lean forward to keep pressure off his tongue. A growl emitted in his throat, a bit muffled but audible enough for Shadow to hear. His fingers flexed into fists as he pondered a way out of this before deciding to fight dirty. To make Shadow let go, he needed something to surprise him, to make him gasp, anything! He would not be jerked around in such a humiliating manner.

So the blue hedgehog suddenly snapped his foot down on Shadow's toes in hopes of making him gasp, and once he let go, Sonic strived to pull his hands free of Shadow's. If he was successful, he'd attempt to reverse their positions. If not, Sonic had other means of retaliation; like biting his neck, for instance.

"Ah!" Shadow fell victim and mentally cursed himself. It hadn't hurt him at all, just thrown him off. He tried to step back, only to find Sonic's weight still on top of his shoe, and teetered dangerously before he thought to anchor himself with the other foot.

Which skidded on the gravel.

As gravity snagged his body, his heart skipped a beat, being left behind temporarily in the fall. He gasped right before impact, causing him to cough instantly, and he was distracted from his now slackening hold on the blue hedgehog. He felt a slight pressure on his lower half and crimson doubled in size as he realized that his erection had returned.

Sonic felt victorious at the clever tactic he used to get the upper hand and stared down at Shadow with a smug air wafting around him, glowing with pride...but that very second later, it transformed into an awkward display of embarrassment, humiliation.

Suddenly, he was all too aware of the sensitive member protruding from his lower half which ever so clumsily brushed against Shadow's. It made him light up like a Christmas tree; his muscles tensing and then relaxing again. ...But the feeling was good and he wanted more.

It took Shadow only a fraction of a second to piece together everything that was happening. When Sonic blushed, he felt a throbbing near his own shaft and gasped.

Sonic grabbed his arms and squeezed them tight, repaying him the pressure he applied to his, marks inevitably left behind from where Shadow once been. He thrusted his hips sharply against his to create another delicious surge of friction that had their two appendages rubbing firmly against one another; a husky moan muffled in his throat.

Shadow's now red muzzle deepened in tone and his voice cracked under the pressure, unable to think that this was wrong. "What are you doing?" Chills shot down his spine, along with other places he didn't even think about existing until this morning, and he grunted worriedly, panic consuming him all over again. He twisted his wrists, but could not try any harder to free himself. He was weak, troubled, and confused.

Then the overwhelming movement. He couldn't fathom in his state exactly what Sonic had done, but forced a noise out of him that he was sure he couldn't have made. It was a sound that Shadow was positive didn't reflect his inner feelings at all. At least, he decided, not his logical half. He realized that his back was arching, and he quickly put an end to the motion, making himself as flat as was possible. He flexed his quills out, spreading them and allowing his bare backside to get closer to the rocky earth. Sonic shuddered at the noise he managed to get out of him, desperate to hear it again. His grip remained tight, not about to give Shadow an edge over him, not without having to fight for it.

His hips reared back again, undeterred by Shadow's reluctance to respond. He thrusted forward again, grinding their hard-ons together as he struggled to stifle the moans that pressured to release through his mouth. A strained grunt came out as a result of it as a full seven inches was drawn out from his sheath, desperate for more attention.

Smirking in his current dominant position, he couldn't help but boast it by one of Shadow's furry ears, nipping it sharply in the process. "Not so powerful now, are you?" As Sonic achieved his goal for the second time running, Shadow choked in his attempt to silence himself. He clamped his eyes tightly and allowed a shaky whimper to pass his lips. He growled in frustration, panting as he fought against himself and the blue hedgehog, but he was still too unstable to secure his freedom.

"Get off!" He barked as Sonic flooded his ear with sickeningly enjoyable sensations. "Get the fuck off me!" He was sorry for getting involved in this. He regretted having fallen for the kiss. The thought of it enraged him as he squrimed below his captor.

Sonic chuckled, amused by his helplessness. It wasn't often THAT happened and he savored his position on top, keeping it for as long as he could. The marvelous sensations that accompanied his moment of control fed his ego and empowered the lustful feelings growing inside his body and making his dick ache.

"Make me." The hedgehog nearly purred before his mouth wandered to his neck and he bit past the fur, into his skin. His hips rested against his, bucking gently in comparison to those last two powerful thrusts, giving Shadow only a brief time to catch his breath.

The other moaned longingly at the attention on his neck, lolling his head to the side limply to give Sonic better access. His eyes opened then fluttered shut again as he rolled his hips up to meet the other's.

He scolded himself, and breathed, "No..." He couldn't give in. He wouldn't let himself fall prey to Sonic. Sonic was pathetic, miserably weak and poor on the battlefield. Shadow was omnipotent. His eyes burst open and he thrashed his torso about a few times. "No!"

Finding that he tired easily of resisting, Shadow's brows arched in shock as he laid there breathlessly, gulping down oxygen as best he could, and still not getting enough to feed both his brain and his pulsing, all consuming, dominant organ that had reached its full length. Losing control over his body was a frightening thing to the power-hungry Shadow, but the fact that he was giving in to its desires as blood pumped unforgivably into his member was even more terrifying. He protested verbally, finally resigning himself to a whine.

"You say no but your body says yes." Sonic cooed, smug in his power of control over the so-called 'Ultimate Life Form.' He couldn't believe they were doing this but right now he didn't even think about it. Nor what would happen after the lust had fled from their bodies and allowed them to think clearly and uninfluenced again. Meanwhile Sonic would enjoy himself and not be swayed by his logical half.

Reaching down, he grasped both of their members together, making it so the heated rods were both pleasured by his bucking hips and the way his warm, gloved palm pumped the shafts of those two needy appendages. This time he couldn't help but moan.

Shadow's head was tossed back as he practically screamed, half in rage, half in pleasure. He couldn't believe what he was permitting to be done to his body. His arms tensed as he balled one hand into a fist and wrapped the other around to Sonic's back, using a technique the blue one had previously employed against him. He was dying to claw something, anything, and his nails sunk in, as he shuddered in ecstasy, harsh moans pouring from his throat. "I don't... Don't do this... I can't stop myself."

Sonic still held on to his other hand, his claws flexing into his skin. Meanwhile Shadow mimicked a move from earlier that had him groaning. The stinging pain brought on by his claws simply added to the pleasure his sensitized body was indulging its self in, leaving him wanting more. He had never had such intense sexual stimulation from someone as dominant as Shadow and he was still trying to figure out which he liked more. The black hedgehog certainly made this more interesting.

"Shut up." Sonic growled, a blissful sigh wrapped around each word that made it seem a lot less threatening. The muscles flexed in his arm as he carefully rubbed their dicks together in rhythm to his hips' casual thrusts. His mouth moved away from his neck to simply gaze down at Shadow, watching him intently and forever burning the image of him beneath him in his mind.

His hand released Shadow's as a strange look morphed into his eyes, filling his brain with all sorts of bizarre ideas he's never thought to try before. Not in regards to sex anyway. Normally Sonic wasn't so kinky.

"Hit me."

The Guardian inhaled sharply at the pain in his wrist, embarrassed in the pit of his stomach by the way Sonic told him to keep quiet. When Sonic commanded the ebony hedgehog further, he winced up at Sonic, confusion on his face. His voice was similar to that he'd utilized during his earlier chant, ruggedness seeming minimal,

"What?"

He didn't understand. He must have heard wrong. After all, it was a short, almost silent phrase that barely reached his ears between his own throaty cries.

The silence was broken as his will weakened against the pleasures coursing through his expectant arousal and he verbally objected, shuddering at the sensation that even his own dark, rumbling voice caused. Shadow's weeping cock began to throb and send random spasms through his muscles, and he panicked, trying desperately to calm his rushed breathing. He didn't know why his body felt like he was about to fall into seizure, but he couldn't let it! And eventually he managed to reclaim what little control he already had.

A familiar grin stretched across Sonic's face, suddenly letting go and ceased moving his hips, no matter how much it pained him to do so. It was hard to hold his feelings at bay and not just plow into something -- preferably the hedgehog below him -- but instead a desire to prolong their foreplay encouraged him onward.

Sonic raised up and stood, actually getting off of Shadow. He stared down at him, purposefully leaving him in the middle of his lust induced state, something that was driving him near mad, let alone Shadow -- considering this was his first time experiencing it, after all.

It was like a drug. An addiction one had to relieve. The blue hedgehog knew it all too well but managed to mask that desperation with expert ease. Now...what would Shadow do without him? He wanted to ask him to hit him again -- despite the absurdity that came with it -- but let's see what the black hedgehog could come up with on his own. It was a fire that raged in Sonic's eyes, a craving of something animalistic and wild, something that could only be fulfilled by Shadow's power crazed ego and the actions that usually accompanied it.

Shadow didn't even bother to disguise the whimper that came with Sonic's relieving him of the comfortable weight on his lower body. A glistening stream of fluid slid down the side of his fleshy erection, highlighted by the morning sun. He propped his aching body up onto his elbows and gaped at Sonic disappointedly. It was beyond his comprehension, but he wanted more - he still wasn't satisfied. Seconds ago Shadow felt that he would have given anything to make it stop, to end the rush of powerlessness, the waves of chills. Now it seemed like the world would shatter like glass before him if he didn't continue.

He hesitantly climbed to his feet, breathing so heavily his whole body seemed to rise and fall in time. He furrowed his brow, demanding an explanation with the expression on his face. Surely that wasn't it; they couldn't be done already. No, Sonic wanted something.

Shadow's mouth opened, as if to protest, but realization dawned in his eyes as he peeled his gaze away from Sonic. He knew what he'd heard was right. Sonic wanted to fight with him again. Shadow hat to admit, he did enjoy a fight, but did bloodlust and his new lust have anything to do with one another?

It sort of made sense, but he felt almost guilty at the thought of striking Sonic now. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head before taking a couple of slow, uncertain steps, then sped up right as he slammed his shoulder into the hedgehog's sweat-covered peach chest.

He wasn't sure how he'd react but something told him Shadow wasn't about to let him down, a something that proved to correct seconds later. He might have been able to avoid the blow dealt to his chest but he didn't really want to after all. Sonic let himself be thrown against a stone pillar, but didn't hit it with such a force to cause it to crumble, or anything like that. It was actually a very weak attack on Shadow's part compared to usual. Sonic didn't complain. The fire that surged through his chest still made him want to reach down south and jerk off. Funny how that works, eh?

"Don't tell me that's all you've got." Grunted the hedgehog with a smile as he caught his breath. In a flash the blue blur mustered enough strength to seemingly disappear and use his speed to 'reappear' behind Shadow. Arms went around him, one hand caressing over his stomach while the other traveled further, grabbing the length that bobbed in the air and giving it a good hard squeeze. The moist head of his own member pressed near Shadow's backside. "You think you can keep up with me?" He teased, nipping Shadow's ear once more in the process.

Fiery red orbs were fully exposed as he widened his eyes in shock of the unexpected move on Sonic's part. He didn't even have time to correct his posture from the blow to the hedgehog before the thin arms snaked around him. His breath caught in his throat as he was put through torture, and the raven-furred Shadow was at a loss of both words and motor skills.

He found the first of the two quickly as Sonic nibbled his ear, and he felt his spine arching again. Discovering the fact that he was no longer immobile, he whipped about on his heel and grabbed Sonic's upper arm, a poisonous look growing in his eyes. "Anytime, faker." He reached back with his spare arm and curled his still-sensitive fingers tightly into a fist. He barely hesitated, this time throwing a lot more strength into his attack, and holding fast to the slender arm so his victim couldn't escape again.

No doubt he would have been thrown back by the violent punch. It surprised Sonic a lot more than his last attack since it appeared he put a lot more effort into it. Because of that a metallic taste entered his mouth and blood stained his tongue. The impact caused his head to turn the other way as his body tensed all over; maintaining an erection that seemed to thrive off of their current actions. It was torture to ignore it while at the same time he didn't want these feelings to end; it all felt so good in the worst way.

Sonic's eyes lit up as he turned his attention back to the one who clung to his arm, getting off on Shadow's fury as well as his own. The hedgehog threw his weight into him, attempting to knock him back down to wrestle for the top again, eager to reclaim his position and gloat some more.

Shadow gave in to Sonic's scheme and grunted as he hit the uneven ground and slid a bit across the gravel. He still had a grip on Sonic's arm, and when he fell, he pulled the other on top of himself hard. Dirt ground into his flesh and previous wounds, pulling from Shadow a sharp hiss. He winced, then looked up hungrily at Sonic, eyes begging for more. How dare the bastard make him wait so long? Instead of waiting any more, however, Shadow followed Sonic's previous example and slid his arms between the two of them and pressed his palm into the other's cock, massaging with the flesh still hot from the burn.

His tensed muscles gradually relaxed as he deepened his frown in concentration, hoping he was doing it right. He made the assumption that if he got it right, Sonic would return the favor doubly in comparison to the treatment he'd already received.

Before he had a chance to put in a witty remark or say anything at all, the blue hedgehog was gasping at the hand that wasn't his own pressing around his dripping member. The muscles beneath his skin tensed all over as he let out a deep breath. His eyes matched that of Shadow's own hungry pair while growing tired of the wait. It had been fun but now he wanted the main course.

Reaching down, Sonic went a little further than Shadow's crotch. His fingers slid over his soft fur and one of them found a rather sensitive area in between two plump cheeks. He massaged the small ring of muscles and watched closely for a facial response; secretly snickering at the idea of Shadow becoming his bitch.

An unfamiliar ringling washed over his southern regions, and it took the ebony Guardian a moment to comprehend exactly what was being touched. "Ahh! Ah!" Shadow's face lit up in surprise as he turned his hand over and snatched Sonic's wrist, pushing it away along with the rest of the lookalike. His jaw was slack as he kicked himself away a few inches and eyed Sonic fearfully. Why would he do that? No matter how he looked at it, Shadow couldn't imagine what made Sonic get that close to... that part of him. Was he stupid?

Shadow admitted to himself that the hedgehog didn't appear to be all there, but one could only go so far. He swallowed nervously and instinctively covered himself, hoping that his painful erection would go away as it had before. If the other was that foolish, he wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with him.

Needless to say, Sonic looked surprised and hadn't thought as to what Shadow would think about him touching him like that. He didn't appear to mind everything else. What was the big deal? ...Aside from if he really knew what he was doing, and realized he didn't want to be the bitch. But the blue hedgehog certainly wasn't going to be!

"What now?" Sonic grunted, irritable beyond belief now that he was ready to end the torturous pressure between his legs. Shadow's cluelessness was cute at first but now he was just being annoying. He'd be a lot more understanding if he wasn't thinking with his other head right now but now was not the time for Shadow to hit another one of his moodswings.

"What are you talking about?! You just groped my anus!" Shadow's accusing tone rang through the silence of the island. He wrinkled his nose, disgusted by the concept. "Don't tell me it was an accident, either, hedgehog! You were giving me that stupid look!" And it was true. Sonic had been giving him that cocky grin all morning, especially when he was up to something Shadow didn't appreciate. He shook his head. And now the little prick was going to play dumb.

Sonic would have laughed at Shadow's innocence if he didn't have a current distraction aching below. "In our case, it's how it works, Shadow." Sonic strained to talk, sounding a bit more husky than he meant to. "Trust me, it'll feel good." Well...not that he's ever personally experienced it.

"Just relax and let me do this, okay? I know what I'm doing."

Shadow was unsure, and uncertainty swarmed his features. He swallowed thickly, twitching his fingers against both the rock and his manhood. Slowly but surely he removed his hand, unveiling his arousal, which was just the same as before. He slid his hand along his hip, red middle fingers almost making a trail as they dropped to the deteriorating stone walkway. He blushed and looked off to the side, allowing Sonic to access his body as he pleased.

"Fine. I guess I have no choice but to believe you." He shot an angry glance at the blue hedgehog. "But if I find out you're lying to me..." he ended his threat, leaving it up to Sonic's imagination how viciously Shadow would repay him later if he was deceiving him. His point made, his eyes led off to the right again, shy expression returning.

Sonic relaxed with a relieved sigh, afraid Shadow might make this harder for them both. He moved back in and knelt down next to him, inching his way between his legs and settling quite comfortably. Oh, if the black hedgehog only knew he was about to be dominated in the most extreme way imaginable... Suddenly Shadow didn't seem so fierce in his eyes.

"Now just relax." Purred the blue hedgehog, one hand moving to Shadow's member to help ease his muscles while the other returned to his backside to help prepare his opening for what would soon come.

His fingers massaged him before he gently used one to slide in, just the tip, making sure he was adjusted and comfortable before he did anything more. For once Sonic took things nice and slow.

Shadow's face burned a bright red as he squirmed, increasing the feeling in his erection and forcing a moan from the black hedgehog. His weight dropped to his elbows, then directly to the stone as he laid back. "If you think I'm ..hah... joking about hurting you... You're--ah!-- making a big mistake." He panted, eyes squeezing shut. He couldn't understand why it made him more sensitive when it should do anything but that. He tensed, causing it to hurt, but the echoing desire between his legs sounded louder in his ears. His back curved towards Sonic as he clenched his fists against the gravel, digging his claws uncomfortably into the rough surface.

Sonic felt his muscles squeeze around his finger and waited for him to relax before he started pushing it further inside. Shadow was pretty tight. He simply snickered at his attempt to threaten him in such a situation. His other hand continued to stroke his member while doing his best to ignore his own for the time being. "Mmm...So tell me how you would hurt me then." He nearly laughed but smiled instead, wondering how well Shadow would be at dirty talk. Probably bad.

Shadow glared openly at the blue hedgehog.

"You think it's a joke?" He tensed as anger began to fill him, then gasped at the result of his actions and clamped his eyes shut again. He tried to control his breathing, which was becoming more sporadic and harder, making it harder for him to focus.

To be honest, he just wanted to lay back and let Sonic take care of things since he was doing such a damn good job of making Shadow feel oddly good. The feelings were not the same as pleasure he had previously felt -- wind through his quills, pulsating Chaos energy, power or satisfaction in victory. He couldn't describe the surging electricity in his veins that controlled his every thought, but he still wanted more. Shadow supposed it was most comparable to power, in that it had an inescapable hold on him and it made him hungry -- not exactly for blood, but the idea was there.

He bared his teeth, thinking about Sonic's question again. What did Sonic think he meant, after all? He'd hurt him any way he could -- Shadow wasn't one to hold back if out for real revenge. He was one to completely annihilate his foes, and if any dared to stand up to him, to try and push him back, Shadow would show them who was in charge.

Suddenly his eyes shot open, realization dawning on his face. He was letting Sonic take charge, and was going along with it. Was he not the Ultimate Life Form? Was he not Shadow the Hedgehog? And now, he was Guardian of the Emeralds. Shadow shouldered a lot of responsibility with these roles! At least, that was his opinion. He stared at the misty blue sky, trying to decide his next move -- if he took over Sonic's position now, he wouldn't know what to do next... unless this was all he had to do. Then again, he frowned at the invasive gesture that was increasingly so, maybe that wasn't all that Sonic had intended. And if his assumptions were right... well...

Sonic looked knowingly at Shadow although the black hedgehog may interpret the look wrong. He knew he wouldn't understand what he meant. It was actually a good feeling to know so much more than Shadow and know he had the power to do just about anything he wanted and he wouldn't know whether or not he was doing things right or wrong.

He pressed his finger in all the way, wriggling it gently inside of him and watching Shadow's expressions closely. His next move would put even more pressure on his backside as he attempted to put two fingers inside him next to scissor and stretch.

The ebony hedgehog's thoughts were interrupted as Sonic intruded further, widening his eyes and bucking his hips against his will, forcing out a winded cry. He blushed at his reaction and furrowed his brow. Sweat began to weigh down his shiny coat and dampen his cheeks as a second finger encouraged an almost identical reaction. Whatever Sonic was doing, it was making his erection quiver with anticipation, as it had before, and Shadow pulled his right knee up.

Now, to an outsider, it might seem that Shadow was merely spreading himself to allow the blue lookalike further entrance, and the hesitation that followed could back this hypothesis, but Shadow lifted his head, looking across his now dirty white tuft at Sonic. His eyes narrowed and he aimed nicely for the faker's chest, throwing his foot with all the strength he could muster, jets kicking in as a reaction to his speed.

Well maybe Shadow hadn't resigned himself to the situation after all. Sonic would have never expected he'd do anything more but let him indulge both their feelings and desires. So the blue hedgehog was taken completely off guard when he suddenly felt a kick to his chest, one that made him lose a breath and crash into the dirty ground with brutal impact. Normally he'd get off on the pain but when it came at such an inappropriate manner, it just left him confused. Did he hurt Shadow? There was no way. He was going really slow!

"What the hell, Shadow?" Sonic grunted in disorientation while trying to sit back up, casting him a bitter look.

Shadow scoffed, rolling over onto his knees and climbing to his feet. He frowned down at Sonic and cocked his head slightly as he closed in on him, then dropped to his knees in the same spot between the other's legs that Sonic had between his own before. He wasted no time to snatch up Sonic's thighs and drag him in closer. Shadow released Sonic's right leg and teased the hedgehog's entrance with his member.

"This is what you were going to do, right? This is how I'm supposed to do it?" He smirked temporarily before his expression faded back to one of fury. Surely Sonic didn't expect him to go along once Shadow figured out the game, and it just didn't seem right to let Sonic do all the work, did it? He half-purred with contentment over his newfound role, but the smile he played on his lips never returned.

Sonic looked fairly surprised as Shadow mimicked his position and played around an area he felt overly conscious about. "H-Hey! Waiiit a minute." He never would have thought the striped hedgehog would figure things out so quickly. At the very least, which made him comfortable doing all this to him to begin with, he had branded Shadow as the girl in this perverse scene between the two.

"Since this is your first time...I really think you should just relax and take notes, hm?" He narrowed his eyes intently, afraid of losing the role he had claimed earlier. He grabbed his arms and leaned forward, pressing their crotches snugly together as he tried to shove Shadow backwards. But he pushed back.

Shadow let go of himself to mimic Sonic's hold on him. He leaned forward, finding it harder to balance on his knees, and spread his legs slightly for support. "Oh, no, I insist -- after all you've done for me, it's the least I can do to repay you." He spat the last words out venomously as he matched Sonic's strength and kept himself upright. He refused to give in, especially now that he had Sonic's reaction -- it was a dead giveaway that Shadow had been taken advantage of.

"Damn it, Shadow." He cursed under his breath, unable to just shove him off. He laid on his back again and stared up at him, trying to figure out how to turn the situation back in his favor.

With a dark look in his eyes, Sonic got an idea. Despite his position, his hands moved from Shadow's arms and gripped his hips instead. His muscles strained slightly and flexed when he shifted his body and suddenly his dick was pressing against Shadow's hole. "Alright. You can start here." There's that smug smile again.

Shadow watched, curious, as Sonic repositioned himself, then snorted and pushed away the offending erection roughly, not taking too much care to avoid hurting him.

Sonic yelped and gave him an annoyed look, not appreciating how careless he acted around his manhood. The thing was sensitive enough as it is and it didn't help that...that...!

"I don't think so." Right before he removed his hand from Sonic's shaft, Shadow reconsidered, and instead clenched his fist around it tightly, glaring over at the faker.

"Ah...!" Sonic barked, eyes shutting briefly at the painful surge.

"If you were telling the truth, then why should it matter which one of us..." Shadow's claws dragged across a blue thigh, leading down to his arousal and pressing it back against the tense muscles "...does this?"

"Shadow!" The blue hedgehog scolded, his chest rising erratically as he struggled for breath. His body reacted so favorably towards pain, but at the same time, there was only so much he could take.

"Because." He gritted through clenched teeth, eying him again in an unfriendly manner. "It can hurt really bad if you don't know what you're doing. And since you've never done it before, I don't want to be a practice toy for you." Although true, not the only reason.

Shadow's voice was calm, level, but sickeningly sweet, "How hard can it be?"


	6. Things Will Never Be The Same

Shadow leaned in close to Sonic, a poisonous smirk forming. He clawed at his sensitive organ lightly as Shadow's hips rolled in a natural, fluid motion, and shuddered at the sensation that brought a roaring pulse to his ears. He licked his lips and moved in closer, sampling the salty dew from Sonic's chest. His leg muscles and cock tensed from the awkward center of gravity, and it sent yet another chill down his spine.

Sonic was startled at how hard it was to resist him, finding himself forgetting the frustration he felt just seconds before, and Shadow started to make up for the pain he caused him. More than anything he just wanted to ease the pressure between his legs but the other carried out another series of intense sensations that washed over him from his groin. The way he moved between his legs, touched him with his nails, licked his lips...everything was fogging up his mind and making him hungrier for attention. But he still wasn't so sure he wanted the attention that gave Shadow the position he held on top of him. No, he wanted that power.

Fighting the raging pain and pulsating desire, Shadow breathed hotly onto the other's lips, giving them a tentative lick. His moist pink muscle lapped over Sonic's mouth greedily before snaking inside and flipping Sonic's thin upper lip between his own. The tongue backed away as the teeth sank down, finding their target easily. He suckled his little treasure happily, purring with satisfaction.

Meanwhile, however, he gradually began to lean more and more into the other, keeping him down under Shadow's control. His knee moved into a comfortable new home between Sonic's thighs, and his hand traced circles along his left hip and inner thighs, reclaiming his prize.

Sonic was momentarily frozen, a chill ran down his spine and his lower half felt in flamed with desire as Shadow came on to him in a way he questioned whether or not the black hedgehog did this before. In this case he did things so smoothly, he was able to lull Sonic in a false sense of security. His eyes slipped shut and he reveled in Shadow's body heat pulsating down on his own and the way he dominated his mouth.

Another one of Shadow's sinister laughs escaped him, this time muffled by his contact with the other. He nibbled anxiously on the soft flesh, nails beginning to slide over Sonic's skin in the same manner -- increasingly rougher. The rising sensitivity of his erection finally became too much, and he had to break away, panting heavily into Sonic's open mouth. His gaze never lifted from the sparkling gems, and he began to get lost in them almost as before, yet more desirously. His eyes shifted to look between the two, absorbing himself into each one. Shattering the tension he was allowing to build, his fingers dug their way across the blue fur and back to Sonic's member, scratching the sides in a teasing manner.

For the moment Sonic did nothing but enjoy the attention he received, his tongue flicking out idly against the teeth that held captive his upper lip for a brief period, knowing he shouldn't put down his guard but he just couldn't help it. He knew he should be wrestling with Shadow to get out from this vulnerable position but at the same time he couldn't focus long enough to do anything useful and he was becoming gradually weary from the ordeal. His hands rose over Shadow's furry body at his sides and his fingers dug in. He shivered at the touch of his member caressed by Shadow's fingers and those glistening emerald pools were glazing over again in a fog of lust he couldn't seem to relieve.

Shadow sighed contentedly, drowning in the moment. He licked his own lips as he tore his stare from the jade depths and down to the happenings amidst them. He scraped a nail along Sonic's pelvis as his fingers flexed and released alternately about the weeping appendage. His own cried for attention, and he pushed himself against Sonic, creating a friction that made him whimper lustfully.

He let go of Sonic's spine and grabbed his own pulsing shaft, finding that same place again that he'd discovered through Sonic was its destination, and he pressed his soft tip against the tight muscles. He glanced back at Sonic, just waiting for the next blow.

What appeared to result in more redundant bickering didn't play out right away as the other prepared himself for. It appeared Sonic seemed a lot more sluggish now, even when he felt Shadow's member threatening for entry. The clouds in his eyes started to disperse, however. He glowered up at him, a voice in his head making him wonder if it'd be all that bad, if...ya know, he gave in. But he quickly silenced it and refused to be humiliatingly branded as Shadow's bitch. At least, he wouldn't admit to himself that he wanted to be.

Reaching up, Sonic latched on to his shoulders. He twisted one way as though he'd throw him off to the left but ended up going towards the right, attempting to knock him off balance. The power put behind his efforts was a lot less noticeable, however; growing weary and less concerned. What he really wanted was to get off.

Luck appeared to be on blue's side as Shadow was distracted from his lustful nature. He growled, landing on his left side. He threw an irritable glare at Sonic. Resisting the urge to just get back on him, a frown took refuge on his face instead.

"There's no other way, is there? One of us is going to have to give in. Or..." He sat up, looking considerate, "...is there another way?"

Sonic stared at him for a moment, looking suddenly thoughtful (meanwhile attempting to catch his breath). He already looked worn out. "You could suck my cock." The blue hedgehog grinned maliciously.

Shadow looked at him stupidly. He had certainly heard the phrase before, but he considered this an insult -- that was the impression he had by others' reactions to it. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you want to keep fighting, that's fine."

Shadow still was clueless concerning oral sex. He vaguely wondered if Sonic actually meant what he said, but he pictured someone putting their mouth on a dick, and it seemed both disgusting and awkward. Then again, that was also his first impression of anal sex, and Sonic appeared highly convinced that it was just how things worked.

Sonic staggered up to his feet, almost inclined to accept and lose just to get somewhere rather than lead Shadow into another circle.

And then he got an idea. Oh yes, this may very well settle things between them.

"Actually..." Sonic started walking towards him, a look of confidence shining in his eyes. "Calling a times out, I have a much better idea to help solve our dilemma. When I told you to suck my cock, I was serious, but what I aim to do is offer you the same treatment. Fair is fair, right? But I suppose you've never heard of a 69..." Uh oh, there was one of those cocky grins of his.

This, although not as appealing as taking Shadow in the ass, was something he could do. Which in turn would give them both the equal amount of pleasure.

"Why would..." Shadow trailed off, pressuring his mind for any logical explanation. Did it really matter? He just wanted more. He was a little disappointed that Sonic wasn't in the same spot, agreeing that Shadow should be the one on top. Well, perhaps that was too simple, really. He only wanted to ease his desire. He could imagine himself back on top of the hedgehog, the blue one's cries filling his ears - for some reason that brought him back to his painful lust. He eventually gave up trying to concentrate on Sonic's suggestion before shaking his head, "No. I haven't. What's your point?"

Sonic stopped about a foot apart from him and eyed him suggestively, his gaze trailing downwards...

"Allow me to demonstrate." Stepping a little closer, he sunk to his knees in front of Shadow. One hand grabbed hold of his shaft, giving it a teasing squeeze. He leaned in, his breath beating over the glistening tip. As confident as he seemed to be, this really was his first time. But if he was going to do this, he was going to drive Shadow wild.

With a flick of his tongue, he swiped it experimentally over the head; eyes remaining focused on Shadow's face to watch his expressions. "Feels good, hm?" Considering the taste was tolerable, he licked him firmer. "Now a 69 is where one person lays over the other so neither of us goes neglected. Sound good?" Without waiting for him to respond, he closed his mouth over the head of his erection and sucked hard.

With Sonic's first tentative lick, Shadow shuddered as the other added fuel to his already raging fire. He gasped, eyes widening as he tried to focus on what the other was saying. He nodded, speechless at the question, and when Sonic did it again, Shadow swore his knees had gone numb. His hips twitched, wanting to thrust forward, but the feeling left too quickly, and he recomposed himself temporarily before Sonic's hot mouth encased his sensitive tip.

Shadow's legs shook and he moaned loudly. His eyes rolled back and his face screwed up into a look of concentration. Unable to handle his body's responses, he planted a hand on Sonic's forehead, and pushed him away, perhaps roughly. His knees buckled and he grabbed for his member as he dropped to the ground fairly heavily. He looked over at his lookalike apologetically, as he made himself more comfortable on the uneven stone, giving himself a reassuring squeeze.

He could barely feel his legs from the overpowering tingling that redirected all his feeling from the rest of his body to his aching organ. He panted, finally changing his expression to one of longing. At this point, he would beg Sonic to to that again. He never imagined anything could be so powerful, so consuming, yet desirable at the same time. The thought of being controlled by a physical need or desire frightened him, but he'd already resigned himself to the backseat driver, as he couldn't even begin to work the logical part of his brain anymore.

Sonic fell back on his rear end with an 'omph' and looked blankly up at Shadow, confused until he saw the apologetic look that beamed from his eyes; he understood. Being the forgiving hedgehog that he is, he crawled back over to him and paused. He made sure the black hedgehog was laying down before he praised him with attention; fingers circled around his dick and began an affectionate rub, up and down, up and down.

"Just do what I do, kay?" He winked with that charming smile of his and straddled him backwards. He braced himself on his arms and allowed Shadow a chance to get ready. In the meantime his tongue trailed around Shadow's aching length teasingly. Near it but never close enough.

He tensed, a bit nervous about having Sonic's backside so close to his face. All of this was very strange - how did anyone come up with something like this? Shadow wouldn't have imagined something like this no matter how lustful he could have gotten -- at least, he assumed this. He figured the previous method would be closer to the actual act than anything near this.

He absently moved his hands to Sonic's waist as he climbed over and settled in, and he turned his head away, not sure this was what he wanted to do. Sonic's touch was encouraging, but not reassuring. Taking the risk, Shadow closed his eyes and turned to face the leaking member. His nose brushed the soft blue coat with just the smallest of Sonic's movements, and he winced instinctively.

When Sonic's tongue made contact with his own fur, however, Shadow exhaled heavily, warm breath enveloping Sonic's groin. He inhaled sharply before holding his breath, waiting to see what Sonic was going to do next.

His muscles tensed all over when he felt the moist heat from Shadow's breath arouse his member, encouraging him onward in his own task. His fingers gripped his thighs, spreading him a little wider before his head leaned in and he caught the end of his dick in his mouth again. His tongue assaulted the small slit before bobbing his head lower and taking him further in. He felt along the texture of his veiny shaft, his pink muscle exploring every detail.

"Ahh!" Shadow gasped, straining his muscles and writhing under the probing heat. His hips lunged forward, sliding the muscular organ against the roof of the cobalt hedgehog's mouth and getting a violent shudder from the black one as he groaned. Immediately he slammed back onto the ground. His nails dug into Sonic's waist as his mind begged for an end to the insanity and his body begged for more. Every inch of him was screaming some sort of command, and with all the thundering in his ears, he didn't know where to start to listen.

Shadow panted, and leaned his head closer to Sonic's member, edging his own tongue closer. Suddenly he closed his teeth and lips around the side of it, grunting at a wave of fire that rushed over him. He huffed through his nose, powerful tongue spasming as he tried to slide it along the other's erection. Finally he broke for air, taking a moment before trying again. This time he reached a hand between the two of them, nudging the throbbing appendage up to face him, if that made any sense, and he lowered his trembling head to meet it.

The second the head glided across his bottom lip Shadow sounded a protest and threw his head up, reaching for Sonic's arms. It was too intense, and he wasn't sure how to convey his message, especially now that his mouth was crowded with Sonic's pulsating cock. Shadow whimpered again, choking on the salty fluids and firm mass.

When he finally felt Shadow's mouth applying some attention to his neglected shaft, Sonic responded favorably by inhaling sharply, and thus sucking on the member he owned between his lips. He lowered his head further, feeling the tip of the head brush against the back of his throat. He made sure to stay relaxed in order to suppress his gag reflex but he didn't take him into his throat. Not yet, anyway. Instead Sonic groaned as wave after wave radiated throughout his lower region, sending vibrations through Shadow's shaft. He felt him squirming more beneath him but he couldn't decipher what the black hedgehog may be thinking. He assumed he was fidgeting due to the pleasure that undoubtedly coursed through his system; so he wasn't about to stop.

"Mmph!" Shadow panicked at the new sensation firing through his shaft. He sputtered and eventually got the idea that flailing and trying to get up was a bad choice to make, and wasn't getting him anywhere. He relaxed his neck, and tried to catch his breath. He started to pull his head away from the expanding mass, only to find that he couldn't.

Shadow's crimson eyes widened frighteningly. He was trapped. He vocalized his complaint, but nothing comprehensible escaped his lips. Sighing frustratingly, then gasping at another wave of pleasure, Shadow swallowed automatically at the buildup of fluids in his mouth, creating a strong suction as his thick tongue pressed firmly into Sonic's moist tip. Swallowing was harder than usual, but he finally downed all of it and got his body under his control - at least, more than he'd had since Sonic had mounted him.

He closed his eyes and ran his tongue over the smooth head. It was actually a pleasing texture against his rough muscle, and he teethed it gently, experimenting with it's fleshiness.

Sonic's hips twitched and thrusted downward against Shadow's face, forcing his dick to inch further back in his mouth. He hadn't meant to and instantly put a stop to any future actions that mimicked the first. The feeling was just so great, he had to stop sucking and just relish in the sheer ecstasy it brought him.

Teeth grazed the member in his mouth as the pressure between Sonic's legs finally started to lead towards a climax. One still a ways off but he'd eventually get that release he had been yearning for. As well as Shadow.

Grinning to himself, Sonic took a breath around his mouth full, and decided to show off. Forcing his head down, he squeezed his eyes shut tight, letting his dick 'pop' wetly inside his throat. Throat muscles instantly spasmed and squeezed the appendage violating them before Sonic casually rose his head back...and coughed uncoolly around his cock. Well, it was his first time trying this, so perhaps he wasn't as smooth as he tried to be?

Shadow probably didn't help things, as the second the warmth and moisture increased, all the restraint he'd worked so hard to achieve went out the window as he thrusted off the ground into Sonic. When Sonic pulled back, Shadow collapsed his lower half, trembling weakly. He clawed at Sonic's back, trying to force the hedgehog back onto him. 'Just a little more,' he begged to himself. He didn't want that feeling to end. It was the best sensation he'd gotten out of the whole deal. He knew he couldn't handle much more, yet he still wanted more. He whined through closed teeth, threatening Sonic's sensitive member.

Sonic caught his breath and ceased the uncool coughing. He was a little more wary of trying that again as he felt Shadow's hips press upwards and his member poke at his throat. He decided to perfect the movement with practice on a popsicle or something similar. In the meantime he went back to sucking on Shadow like he was something just as delicious. At the feelings growing stronger in his groin, he took it all out on him. Though wanted to wait until the black hedgehog came before he did. He tried to hold off, as if it was another secret battle with Shadow, a game he just suddenly thought up to prove he was better. Not that Shadow would understand. Nor would he actually gloat about such a thing.

Immediately, Shadow arched his back and gripped him harder, fingers closing tightly and pulling at the other's coat. He thrashed wildly as his muscles spasmed beyond his control. His arms flexed, forcing Sonic's torso against his, and his shaking increased dramatically. He choked once more on the muscular erection, but avoided making it worse by slipping his tongue up to block his throat off, in the meantime increasing the pressure on Sonic's dick. His jaw locked in his attempt, scraping his teeth along the shaft. His muffled cries were loud, but he wasn't even aware of the noise he made as he writhed.

Shadow gasped for air as every muscle locked up. The intensity was swallowing him, and he felt himself throb and pulsate, a warm sensation filling his inside on top of the heat surrounding him, and he felt it leave him as the bitter liquid fired into Sonic's mouth. His cries grew even louder, and he could have sworn he'd never move again. He was frozen, stiff as a board, life force being drained away by the overpowering sensations racing through his veins.

Sonic never thought to consider what he'd do once Shadow hit his release point. He was very close to his too. He was actually surprised the black hedgehog lasted so long considering this was his first time. But he didn't question it. At the moment he had to deal with the problem of whether to swallow or not. The taste was incredibly strong and not all too appealing. But instead of being messy about it, and acting sheerly on impulse, Sonic quickly swallowed down the sticky milk that flooded his mouth.

Without the need to last any longer himself, the blue hedgehog returned the favor. With a slight twitch, his cock ejected its seed into Shadow's mouth as Sonic tensed up, nails digging harder into Shadow's thighs. Euphoria washed over him, leaving his body feeling weary, but oh-so good.

Shadow winced at the claws digging into his legs, and had half a mind to shove Sonic away and tell him a thing or two, but before he could even react to this idea, he felt the tensing in his mouth and his eyes widened as a different fluid flooded into him. This one was not the salty, smooth one he had grown accustomed to in the past few minutes, but a new, unending flow of bitterness. He sputtered, pushing some of the burning liquid out of his mouth and onto his chin.

He thought Sonic would never stop, but when he finally pulled away and flopped onto his back (panting breathlessly), Shadow rolled onto his side, coughing up what made its way into the black hedgehog's throat. He gulped down air and spit again, the tingling sensation remaining as strong as before. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to use his tongue again.

Sonic's ears twitched as he heard him coughing, finding it almost humorous. He didn't respond other than that. At the moment he let himself enjoy the aftermath of his climax before turning his attention back to Shadow. Rolling onto his side, he propped his head up with his hand, an eyebrow raising at the clumsy display. "Charming." Sonic noted with mild displeasure as the other spat everything out of his mouth. Couldn't he have swallowed? He supposed it was too much for him. "Heh."

"What the hell?!" He turned to face Sonic, propping up on his elbows, damp fur dragging the ground under the weight of his sweat. His ears were back in an aggressive manner he didn't typically employ, but he had no warning about what was going to happen, and he was unaware of his own release until Sonic poured into him. "You didn't say anything about that!" He scowled angrily.

Sonic pushed himself into a sitting position, just then aware of how sore his muscles became after all that. He never thought something like that could prove to be such a work out.

"Why are you complaining? You cummed in my mouth too wise-guy. At least I didn't go spitting it up."

"You," he spit again, "knew." He wiped at the stickiness dripping over his chin with the back of his forearm. He got onto his hands and knees and felt horribly wobbly and strained. "You knew that would happen." He hadn't pieced together the fact that Sonic still didn't know that he had never even had an erection like that before. Counting earlier, this had been his second time, and he wasn't sure how to even explain what had just happened between the two.

Shadow thought he might just have enjoyed it, but it was difficult to define. Aside from the frustration and bickering, and the very last part, thinking about it almost made him want to give it another go. He couldn't believe how weak he was, however, and he collapsed back onto his bottom in his attempt to stand. He allowed one eye to close lazily. He was tired, and the desire for sleep was beginning to consume him.

Sonic just smirked, seeming unbothered by all of this, despite the fact it was his first time choking down semen as well. But at least he had an idea of what to do and what's going on. Shadow seemed utterly lost again.

"It's what's supposed to happen." He uttered calmly, watching the black hedgehog give in to his weary body's needs. He felt like sleeping too.

Sonic laid on his back again and stared up at the sky, thinking a lot clearer now that he wasn't influenced by something downstairs. He was just as surprised at himself for what he did although it didn't show. What did this even mean now? Obviously things weren't going to be quite the same between the two...


	7. A Mistake

Shadow finally pushed himself to his feet, stumbled around a second, and eventually looked down at the other hedgehog. "You could have still given me some warning." He brooded and turned to look at the neglected Emeralds -- the red one he'd brought with him, and the huge Master Emerald. He weakly started toward the stairway, displaying a frown of annoyance.

Honestly, he wasn't sure what you did after something like that. He was still convinced that it wasn't the way things were supposed to work, but he wasn't sure if you were supposed to follow up with anything afterward. Shadow assumed that if there was anything he needed to do, Sonic would let him know. Otherwise, it just wasn't important enough to be bothered with.

He sat down on the bottom stair, leaning over and propping his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands. He rubbed up and down his face before he paused, prying his blistered hands away from his muzzle. He winced at the feeling of his palms being practically glued to his chin. "What the--?" If Shadow hadn't been disgusted before, he was now.

"Ya know, that's a good look for you." Teased the blue hedgehog. At some point on Shadow's journey towards the steps, Sonic sat up. It was hard to talk himself out of laying there all day. He wanted to but he knew he couldn't.

Instead he turned his attention back towards Shadow for the time being, wondering if whether or not he should leave. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to do after something like that either.

"Ugh," Shadow shuddered, looking now at the white stain on the pure black fur of his arm.

He glared up at Sonic, empty voice chilling the warm ocean air. "You know, you ask for an awful lot of trouble." He had half a mind to put Sonic in his place, but the other half told him to stay seated. Did Sonic think that he was all that funny, laughing over his misfortune? He felt the whole thing was his fault to begin with.

Watching Shadow, a strange amount of amusement and fondness entered in Sonic's eyes. Despite how intimidating the black hedgehog was, Sonic was once again undaunted. How could he be after what they just did? Although now they were left with somewhat of an awkward aura brewing between them.

Shadow stood quickly and walked along the stone pathway to the edge of the island, mind made up. "I'm getting a shower." After all, he did have two homes now.

As Shadow got up and announced these future plans, Sonic climbed to his feet as well. He supposed it was time to leave...and he could use a shower too.

Clearing his throat, he wandered towards the edge of the island, keeping some space between them. "I guess I'll see ya around then, eh? At least I know where to find you." He couldn't stray too far from the Master Emerald. He smirked, eying him from the corners of his eyes. Idly he wondered what the others would think about Shadow being the new guardian. Despite all the shit he said before, deep down Sonic knew it hadn't been a mistake.

Shadow scoffed, staring at the ground below. He didn't really feel up to it, but he knew that without Chaos Control - and he wasn't about to ask Sonic for any favors - he'd have to get down the hard way. He bared his teeth as he glanced back over at Sonic, then stepped back a few yards before taking off into a run, full blast. He crouched low as he glided over to the very edge, then kicked off with every bit of strength he could muster. His red-streaked arms flew back behind him and his legs spread in good form. Shadow twisted his spine unnaturally in midair and forced a flip, which led into a spin, halving the air resistance and doubling the effect of gravity.

He neared the shore below, and uncoiled, again fighting the inertia he'd put upon himself and falling evenly. His eyes widened as he realized he'd be getting a bath a whole lot sooner than he expected as he plummeted toward the open bay. "Ah." The crimson orbs narrowed. "Shit." He had a feeling this would hurt a lot worse than the ground, as water came at you from all sides, not just below.

Unlike Shadow, Sonic still had a Chaos Emerald. One of which he intended to use to get back down off of Angel Island. It wasn't very fun doing it the long way, and Shadow was about to give an example as to why.

"You can't even save yourself. What are you going to do when you have to protect the Master Emerald? Hm?" Sonic's voice suddenly rung in the other's furry ears. One second he was falling, the next they were on the ground. Sonic held Shadow bridal-style, an embarrassing position for the Ultimate Lifeform to be pictured in, no doubt. Indeed a Kodak moment. It happened before Shadow knew it, and he was angry.

Very. Very. Angry.

He shoved Sonic away as he stumbled, reclaiming his balance and struggling to regain his dignity. "What do you know, faker!" He swiped at the air between them viciously to make his point. "I don't need you!" He growled, a pink tint gradually rising to his face. For a moment, he almost regretted being so short with the hedgehog, but he wasn't some damsel in distress! 'How dare Sonic even...' He hissed, wiping the thoughts from his mind and returning to the present situation.

He kind of figured Shadow would react that way though. It didn't bug him too much but it was obvious their relationship hadn't changed much despite the actions they pursued back on Angel Island.

Sonic shrugged casually and turned his back to him. "I'll take that as a 'thanks.' Think you can make it home alright by yourself?" A toothy smile formed as he looked back at him over his shoulder, clutching the emerald tighter and showing it off; it was at this point he'd be able to leave Shadow in the dust; and once again rub his own superiority in his face. Ah, this was fun for the blue hedgehog. But he didn't take off just yet. Waiting for a response instead, one he was certain would be just as amusing as the last.

Shadow started with a smartassed come back, opening his mouth and leaning in slightly. He even began to growl, readying his voice for a good shouting.

Losing the moment, however, he blushed and turned his back to the hedgehog, crossing his arms. He owed the bastard nothing. Not even his attention. Not one bit. Guilt tugged at him gently, but he pushed it away and began to walk toward the cave entrance, striped quills bouncing lightly with the movement.

Well! Seeing as how Shadow didn't want his company for the walk home, Sonic made his dramatic exit. Taking the time out to deliver a sharp slap to Shadow's ass as he sped past.

"See ya later!" Sonic called, kicking up dust in his wake as he rocketed off, heading back to his own place to shower the remains of the night away.

Shadow was left with eyes widened in shock, and he choked, unable to say anything fast enough. He bared his teeth and grumbled furiously, threatening the other under his breath. He reached back and touched his sore bottom, gingerly rubbing it to ease the discomfort. He swallowed back his rage and sighed, not exactly sure what Sonic thought he was getting away with, but all the while plotting his various methods of revenge, none of which satisfied him. But he'd come up with one! You could bet on that.

And thus he began his long journey back to the apartment.

-------------------

Shadow was dog-tired by the time he finally got himself home. He'd walked all the way to the station, then run through the downtown area so that no one could stop and comment on how disgusting he was. He could only imagine what he would have felt like if he'd run the whole way - then again adrenaline might have worked to keep him awake. In any case, he didn't feel like he would be able to stay awake any longer - but he needed to get this crap out of his fur! He slipped out of his shoes at the door and fumbled around as he ripped off his sweaty socks on his way to the bathroom. Shadow honestly couldn't tell you a time when he felt less hygienic.

Socks went into the small hamper on the back of the door in the small room. He absently moved a hand to pick at the solid cluster of fur, and finding that it was even more cemented, threw a fist down into the bathroom counter, splintering the wood through the now bent vinyl cover. He cursed and peered over at himself in the mirror. "Nnn...dammit!" He growled at the mess, as if that would help anything, and closed his eyes miserably before turning to the bath.

He leaned in and cut the water on, setting the temperature a bit warmer than the usual cool showers he took. Perhaps it would ease his tired cramping muscles - he was tempted to put in on hot, full blast, to scald away the pleasant little gift Sonic left on him, but he knew that he couldn't tolerate so much heat all at once (he had been born on the ARK, after all). When he was satisfied with the temperature, he stepped into the rushing water. A few droplets rebounded off of him and onto the floor, but he certainly didn't care about that. Not today. There was a much bigger mess to deal with.

As the water ran over him, he closed his eyes instinctively, and leaned in towards the flow, the warmth filling him to his very core.

Shadow felt a jolt and opened his eyes wide, grabbing for the tile wall. He blinked a few times, trying to keep himself awake, and even tried shaking his head. When that just made him dizzy, he tried blinking harder. He sighed and snatched the shampoo up, popping the lid open as he tilted it into his hand. He hissed at the burning sensation that resulted when it made contact with his raw skin, but didn't rinse it away.

Instead, he began to scrub at the offensive spot on his forearm. He scowled at the texture, and how annoyingly difficult it was to break down and clean. When, finally, the fur on his arm was cleansed of Sonic's semen, he allowed water to run over the area while depositing more shampoo into his palm. This he used to remove the glue-like solid from his muzzle, which was much easier, before finally lathering and beginning to rinse his whole body.

He felt the room sink again and made a dive for the side of the tub as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He lowered himself defeatedly into a sitting position, continuing to let the water drain through his fur and spines. He closed his eyes as it drizzled over his brow and dripped from his nose. The blanket of warmth was getting harder and harder to fight off, and before Shadow knew it, he was resting his head on the cold, white porcelain, drifting away from awareness.

-------------------

He frowned over at the echidna. They'd been arguing forever. Shadow was right, and he knew it. "You told me that was everything. You didn't tell me any of this before! I shouldn't have to do anything else, and I won't!"

Violet eyes were skeptical. "You agreed to taking on the task at any cost. Besides, you're the one at fault!"

"I didn't make him come!"

Tikal, whom Shadow hadn't noticed standing there before, intervened, "You told him how to come, and you even told him how quickly to do so."

Shadow growled at both of them, not desiring to be bothered by any of this anymore.

"You don't get it, do you?" Knuckles snapped. "You changed the whole thing around! You screwed with the sacred ceremony! You brought a living being into our holy realm during a time when the only one there should have been you! You fucked--"

"Knuckles! Calm down!" Tikal touched his shoulder, then turned back to Shadow. "It was impure to bring him into the holy realm without express permission of a current Guardian or through his transformation."

"I'm the current Guardian."

Knuckles scoffed "You got that right. It doesn't matter, anyhow. You can't even do what you have to, to make up for your own mistakes. You can't handle the job. Choosing you was a mistake."

An icy chill penetrated his calm exterior. Shadow opened his mouth to argue. For some reason, nothing came out. He panicked, trying desperately to make his point. He wasn't the failure they were claiming he was. No! He was the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow! He could do whatever he had to, but he was undeserving of the overbearing tasks - not that he couldn't handle them! A shuddering gasp finally escaped his lips, and everything shifted. He couldn't quite describe it, but... Oh.

He was in the shower again, and he was freezing. He jerked awake and fumbled, ducking his head between his shoulders, turning the water off as quickly as he could manage. He panted, shivering and hugging his icy arms. A groan tumbled carelessly from his vocal chords as he clambered out of the tub and onto the tile. He slid the small door open to the towel closet, and grabbed the biggest, fluffiest towel he owned - courtesy of Rouge - and threw it about his trembling body.

How had he fallen asleep in the shower? Could he possibly be that weak? It seemed impossible, but he'd had a rough morning, perhaps... And that damned dream. What was that about? He couldn't remember everything, just that he'd done something wrong already. Was it leaving the Emerald? No... he shook his head to himself as he climbed to his feet and dragged his aching body into the bedroom. It was something different. His heart stopped a moment as he thought about his earlier actions with Sonic. Was that it? It couldn't be.

Exhausted with everything, including his own train of thought, he threw his dripping wet body onto the bed and snuggled underneath the over-sized towel that was almost bigger than himself. He grabbed the corner of a sheet and pulled it over his lower body before finally going into unconsciousness... the proper way.


	8. Dull Emeralds

It was about noon when he heard the knock on his door that woke him up.

Shadow cursed and pulled the towel over his head, then drifted back to sleep, opting to not give whoever it was the time of day. Probably some girls who wanted a petition signed so they could go on some stupid trip or something. He'd had people ask them to sign something like that before. He couldn't remember the specifics, and they weren't important. Neither was answering the door now.

He gave himself a couple of more hours of sleep before he finally woke up completely and sat in bed. He was sweaty and felt very dirty, and he realized why when he spotted the towel in his lap. He frowned at his own stupidity of going to sleep with his fur still wet. He ran a hand lazily through his damp fur and walked to the bathroom to grab a towel and urinate. He couldn't believe how long it had been since he'd last done so, and he cramped accordingly. When he glanced down, his eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" His erection was back. No way. But.. he furrowed his brow... it wasn't the same at all...

With some effort, he managed to return himself to his normal size and used the bathroom before sheathing himself again and washing his hands and face. He pulled a towel out of the still-open closet and shut the door, scrubbing his wet fur almost dry before dropping the bundled towel on the counter and heading back to the bedroom. He pulled on a new pair of gloves and tucked the band underneath his gold braces. He slid on some socks and tread calmly into the living area. As his gaze lifted to the couch, he felt all hell break loose, the barrier of sanity shattering like glass in his mind.

"Rouge?!"

The bat was lounging on his couch, legs crossed, looking almost too comfortable as far as Shadow was concerned, especially taking that all-knowing grin into account. She uncrossed her legs and stood, hands automatically sinking into the wide, swinging hips. "You look surprised to see me, but you missed work today."

Shadow's mouth opened a bit, eyes relaxing. He wasn't sure what to say, but she was right. He hadn't told anyone that he was going to be the Guardian, and he seriously didn't expect anyone to be concerned about his well-being. Shifting his gaze to the badge and gun on the dining room table, he strode over, lifted the small ID case and tossed it at the scantily clad Rouge. "Take it. I quit."

She barely snagged it out of the air before looking down to see what it was, then peering over at the ebony hedgehog. "You're kidding, right? You know you can't do that. You're an information powerhouse, they'll think you're up to something, and--"

He scoffed, interrupting her. Dammit, she was right. He really didn't want to deal with the consequences of such an impulsive act. "Whatever." He started for the kitchen.

Badge discarded on the floor, Rouge was on him in an instant, leaning far too close for comfort, and drawing her face near to his chest. Shadow suddenly felt very hot and nervous as his muzzle turned a deep shade of red. She sniffed him suspiciously before lifting her head and smirking up at him, icy blue eyes freezing over the fiery crimson.

Before Shadow could protest the uncomfortable lack of distance between him, she said matter-of-factly, "You're hiding something. Where's the Emerald?"

"What? You're being absurd." He glared at her and squeezed between her and the door frame, opening the fridge door and searching its contents. "Where's the food?"

"Not today, sweetie. It's all business." This roused a frown from the other - he didn't eat unless Rouge brought him something. It was typically a frozen meal or some flavorless pasta dish, but it kept him fueled to face the day. He would never admit defeat by hunger, however, and he turned away from the useless appliance collectedly, staring at the faucet for a second before filling a glass he found on the counter. Rouge continued. "Why weren't you at work?"

"How long have you been in here?" he countered, receiving a grin in response. "Ah... you skipped out, as well." He emptied the glass and peered over the contents in the meantime at his fellow GUN agent. When he finished, he sighed and shook his head, looking away. "I don't have it."

"So what's the story?" She approached him, knowing that she was in for a real treat simply through judging the look on his face.

Feeling that he didn't have a whole lot of choice, and being put off by that fact, he gave in and began explaining everything to Rouge. He left out certain aspects of his tale, mostly the ones she already knew, such as his age - she tended to be a little inflated, egocentrically speaking, whenever it was mentioned - and the parts where Sonic was concerned. As he spoke however, he saw a noticeable change in her features, and she quickly turned this to anger, which she wheeled onto him.

"You didn't tell anyone!"

"I shouldn't have to." He glanced to the clenched fists by her side. Feeling cornered, he tried to slip by her into the living room, where it was much more spacious.

"Maybe not! But you should have! Do you have any idea? We would have been more prepared! We could-- we could have saved him!" Ah. She was on THAT. He stared at his destination, and she cut him off, drawing his gaze back to her cold glare. He had to admit, to himself anyhow, he felt a bit intimidated by the hate gleaming in her expressions.

"That's not true. Don't think so illogically."

"I want the Emerald." She shoved him roughly. "I'll take over." Shadow took a couple of steps back, eying her carefully. "Turn the Guardianship over to me!" She pointed at her chest to indicate.

"I can't."

"You can and will!"

Shadow closed his eyes, incapable of handling an angry woman. Men he could deal with. It was straightforward territorial battle. But with women, if you countered, you had better watch your back. That was something Shadow didn't feel like he could take on at the moment. "Rouge... I can't..."

Before he knew it, a flash of blinding pain struck him in the jaw. His eyes came into focus as she reeled the metal-tipped boot back to the floor. Tasting blood, he moved a hand to the throbbing cheek, darting his red orbs up to meet her stare. She seemed satisfied and removed of much of her stress and turned to go into the other room accordingly. Relieved, Shadow followed suit.

"Mine's not working. I can't get it to glow all beautifully like it normally does." Shadow seemed lost, so she cleared the confusion. "My Chaos Emerald."

He shook his head. "I don't know what you mean." He had only a split second to catch the dull blue gem that was tossed his way.

"It did that fairly early this morning at work. I figured...what..." she trailed off as the light flickered in his hands, then returned to it's dull state. He seemed entranced, and when he looked back up, his eyes were dull as the Emerald's.

"That's what it meant." His dream came rushing back to him all at once, like a whirlwind of misfortune. He really had gotten in deeper than he ever intended.

Without so much as another word to Rouge, he snatched up his gun and slid on his shoes loosely, tightening them while hopping into the hallway. Rouge followed him, giving him a weird look. She'd never seen the black hedgehog so uncoordinated. As if reading her mind, he shot her a glare over his shoulder and raced to the stairwell, bounding a set at a time. The bat flew neatly behind him, tucking her gray violet wings under each level she got too close to. "You know, it's still my Emerald."

"Maybe not." He kept his gaze ahead, focused primarily on his destination - Angel Island. As they burst through the exit, receiving varying degrees of stares from Shadow's fellow tenants, she piped up.

"There's no maybe to it. What's mine is mine." She swooped in at him, only to be swatted away like a common cave bat. Rouge huffed audibly and continued to stay close on his heels. "What is a girl to do if you just go around stealing things from her? Ohh..." she whined, beating her wings hard to keep up.

Shadow lowered his lids. Well, SHE was one to talk. "I'm going to the Island. You coming?"

"Are you taking my Emerald? Then I'm coming, mister."

It didn't take them long to get to the bay, and when they arrived, Shadow was very grateful that Rouge had tagged along. He still hadn't practiced with the Emerald since becoming Guardian, and he didn't know for sure that he could make it up there. He turned to the snowy bat, determined expression on his face. "Give me a lift."

"What?" She laughed at him. "Yeah, right. Like I would overexert myself to carry you up there? Ha."

Shadow closed one eye. "Hm. Should have known you weren't strong enough."

Without a second thought, Rouge was beating her wings, swirling the dust around their feet. She grabbed his wrist roughly and began the ascent. Shadow was honestly surprised at the powerful grip she held on him, and was a little astounded that she actually got close to hurting him with her jerky movements. She dumped him unceremoniously into a pillar, and he pushed off, landing on one knee. He stood, ignoring her attitude, and climbed the stairs to the Master Emerald.

Shadow stared at the massive gem before taking a step forward and glancing down at the blue one in his hand. He reached up and touched the top of the Master Emerald to support himself as he leaned in to gaze into it. He saw... Nothing.

Rouge watched him momentarily before bursting into laughter. She doubled over, chest shaking in a rather energetic manner. Disgusted and annoyed, Shadow pointedly looked in another direction. "Pftt! What you think you're some kind of--!" Another chorus of laughter. "Looking into a crystal ball?!" She snickered and covered her mouth, eying him amusedly.

He bared his teeth, loathing her with every fiber of his being. "That's how Knuckles did it."

She silenced and frowned. "Well, that was his schwing, honey. You're getting nowhere just by going around acting like him." She folded her arms and leaned her weight on one leg, stance condescending. "I told you to let me take over."

Shadow bristled. She was getting on his nerves, and fast, "I told you, I can't. I didn't pick this as one of my top ten most desired responsibilities; the damn thing chose ME, and if you think for one second that you're a better option..." He took a deep breath and pulled his gaze back to the Chaos Emerald. "I just need to concentrate. If you don't mind."

Rouge surrendered and stomped down the steps, sitting at the base as Shadow had before.

Shadow closed his eyes and thought, thought back to how he had been told to channel the Chaos energy. It wasn't very different from how he had used it in the past, but it was still a separate power source, and he hadn't quite tied himself into the Master Emerald like he should have. Deciding to give it another shot, he slowly opened his eyes, letting them fade out of focus. He felt a jolt, a surge, and built on that.

His eyes widened and came back into focus as he heard random words jumbled together in his mind. Colors and words that didn't appear to be linked together, until he looked down at the twinkling sapphire-like stone in his hand. He peered over at Rouge, then shook away his train of thought, bringing him with a sickening jolt back to reality.

He sighed, leaning against a pillar and looking over at the red Emerald to see if it was behaving the same way. Shadow blinked, then glared over at Rouge. "I don't suppose you found anything of interest?"

She grinned over her shoulder at him, head propped on one hand. "I wouldn't worry about that."

He growled and began the descent. How could one person be so generous one moment and greedy at the same time? Besides, he had paid her in full for most of the things she got for him and his apartment, and he figured that her favors were mostly due. However..

"It won't work, either."

She whined, pulling the missing gem out of her suit and turning it over in her gloved hands. He was right, and it pissed her off. She stood and faced him, eyes lighting up at the sight of her jewel gleaming in his palm. "You fixed it!"

"Wrong." He held it back, out of her reach. She offered up a pout that went unnoticed. "It wasn't broken." He glimpsed to his left at the greedy bat, then stepped forward and folded his arms, expectant.

"What are you doing?" She questioned roughly.

"Waiting." The female agent blinked at Shadow, confused.


	9. Blue Justice

Sonic crashed after he got home (shortly after taking a shower). He woke up some time a little after noon. Not even the smell of Tails making lunch could wake him up and this surprised the brownish gold fox who remained oblivious to the fact he hadn't been in his bed the entire night. He figured whatever the hedgehog had been up to lately must've really worn him out for him to still be asleep. So he didn't bother waking him at all. He left him something in the fridge to warm up later though considering he had skipped out on breakfast.

Sonic was just beginning to stir when Tails was starting to head out for some errands. All he could remember was the dream he had just dissolved out of which still played vividly inside his mind. It regarded something similar of what him and Shadow did last night.

Sonic's eyes widened as he focused and became more awake and aware of his surroundings. He couldn't help but notice how uncomfortably sticky it felt beneath him. When he raised up he realized why and his face grew red. What did you call those? Wet dreams?

"Sonic?" Came a soft, child-like voice from the doorway as none other than the kit was peeking into his bedroom, one last time to see if he was awake and wanted anything while he was out. He was glad to see the blue hedgehog finally up, and stepped on inside.

Sonic quickly grabbed a black blanket and pulled it around him, looking like a deer in headlights, a few sweatdrops forming alongside his head. "H-Hey, Tails." He cleared his throat and tried to seem normal. "What's up, buddy?"

The fox seemed oblivious to Sonic's awkwardness and smiled at him, twin tails twitching and curling up behind him. "I'm going to pick up some groceries. You want anything?"

"Nah, just...get whatever." He smiled something stupid and cheesy. It almost took Tails off guard; he was acting awfully strange and... For a second he thought he smelt something. He even started sniffing the air, increasing the sweat around Sonic's forehead.

"Okay then. I left something for ya in the fridge if you want to warm it up. I'll see ya around." Deciding it wasn't interesting enough to investigate (or afraid of what he might find in Sonic's less-than tidy room), Tails waved and turned, leaving without further incident. He had gotten used to his own growing independence as much as Sonic. Thus meaning he didn't bother asking about tagging along with him today either.

"See ya!" Sonic chirped, relaxing once he was out; a heavy sigh falling from his lips as his shoulders slumped. ...Now he needed another shower.

He was quicker than he was last night, mainly focusing some shampoo around his tummy and crotch. He was rather embarrassed at himself, not sure if it was such a good idea to get so caught up emotionally with such a 'emo' hedgehog. He had an urge to see him though but he hadn't intended doing so any time soon despite the annoying thought.

The hedgehog stumbled out of the shower and used a towel to dry his fur the best he could manage. He considered going for a run before taking Tails up on that meal he made him. Running was just as good as a hair dryer as far as he was concerned. It was a good way to stretch his legs too and he was feeling awfully good today. But after fetching his shoes and acquiring new socks - oh yes, don't forget the gloves - he put his sheets in the laundry. Now he was ready for a good run.

Stepping just outside the door, his chest rose as he inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air as a smile curved his lips. Without a hint of warning, his legs went into action; disappearing into a blur of cerulean blue.

Sonic yawned a little late in the day as his feet carried him past civilians and heated up concrete. It wasn't long before the wind did its job.

The hedgehog stopped on top of a building, randomly selected to give him a high perch. He had a great view of everything and it looked like it was going to be a really nice evening; no clouds littered the skies. He'd have the remaining day to himself. But unnaturally he was wondering Shadow's plans. As if he couldn't guess. The black hedgehog was the guardian of the Master Emerald now so he could only stay away from it for so long. Maybe he'd reconsider earlier thoughts and drop by on him later. Who wouldn't want Sonic's company?

He crossed his arms against a strong wind, looking as proud as ever as his eyes surveyed downtown's surroundings. As lovely as the day was, Sonic wasn't one to enjoy laying around, absorbing relaxation. He preferred excitement and adventure. It seemed there wasn't much of that lately...or there wouldn't have been if not for the interesting night last night provided with Shadow. With nothing to buy his time with, his mind was circling around what he was doing and if he was just as bored as he was. Maybe Shadow was thinking about him too?

Sonic shook his head and gave himself a disgusted look. Who the heck cared? It wasn't like him to engage himself so romantically. If you wanted to call it that. No, thoughts like these were just annoying - and about Shadow no less!

Huffing, his eyes narrowed and he rocketed off, leaving his perch and heading through the streets, using the passing cars as fun obstacles.

"Oh!" A girl gasped as her pink dress flew up from an unknown source of wind blown at her in a hurry. In fact it did it twice as if to steal another peak of the pink panties beneath her baby doll dress. How utterly suspicious.

Sonic came to a screeching halt at the end of the avenue and smirked to himself. A hand tossed an emerald idly into the air, up and down; who says he needs something drastic and chaotic to happen to have fun? He could make his own fun.

Wait a minute...!

Sonic grabbed the once vibrant glowing emerald in his palm and looked at it strangely. Something was different. But what?

"Hey." The thing wasn't quite its lively self anymore. His lips pursed together, pondering what could be the cause of this, and if it mattered at all. Surely the emerald still retained its power?

Sonic's eyes narrowed seriously. Time to test it. Holding the dull gem high above his head in a needless pose that just seemed cool to strike (and ignoring the wandering eyes around him) he initiated the power of the emerald, using his dramatic voice. "Chaos Control!"

And nothing happened.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic growled for the third time, growing flustered. Lowering his arm he looked at the emerald, thoroughly confused and inwardly rather concerned. What was going on?

"Just great." Grumbled the hedgehog, walking back the way he came, worried eyes reflected dully back at him through the emerald's surface. He thought and thought, trying to put together an idea of what could be the matter, but came up with nothing. The only one who might have a clue is...well...Shadow.

A reason to go looking for him. He actually felt almost kind of glad. However...getting to Angel Island was going to be a lot more difficult without the power of Chaos Control...

He didn't need it for the most part but it would have been a big help to give him a boost to the island's surface. Instead he was going to have to take a long way that made him wish he would have eaten before he began his journey; running on an empty stomach wasn't a very smart thing to do.

The hedgehog hit the route that led to a mountain near Angel Island. By the time it was all said and done, a little blue blur had landed on the edge, panting and looking utterly worn out. That was a big jump!

He sat on his knees, catching his breath before his eyes led up from the ground to the two figures present. He was somewhat surprised to see Rouge here.

Picking himself slowly off the ground, he gripped the Chaos Emerald in his hand again, and looked comically betrayed by the blasted thing. "It...doesn't...work."

Shadow had watched Sonic's bold feat from a distance, and, being patient, waited for Sonic to speak. He smirked, then checked to see if the skeptical Rouge was watching. She was, albeit with a lack of frustration, which disappointed the Guardian slightly. His fingers drummed folded arms idly and he treaded coolly to the breathless hedgehog. "Here." He held out the blue Emerald, confident expression never wavering. "Trade with me."

He didn't understand why it was happening now, but Shadow had heard from Knuckles a tale of something similar happening before. Of course, it was legend, and there had been no historical proof. As far as he could recall, legend told that, at the birth of the stones, the Master Emerald had been too weak to power the Chaos Emeralds at the peak of power.

If your heart shared similar values as the power of the individual gem, however, you could unlock and use the power.

Well, time to test the theory.

Sonic stared, confused as he looked between their emeralds, unsure why one seemed to be working and the other wasn't. He also didn't know why switching them would matter. "Um, okay..."

Reaching him his green emerald, he took the blue one. It continued to glow brilliantly in his grasp. But would this one work for him? He tested it immediately.

"Chaos Control!" And with a jolt of power and speed, the hedgehog could have done a hundred trips around the island in a matter of seconds. Instead he just sort of appeared and disappeared from one edge to the other. Winding up right behind Shadow, nice and close. "Hey, this works!" He chirped loudly as if it wasn't already obvious.

He expected Sonic would pull such a stunt, and therefore wasn't surprised when the blue hedgehog blurted in his ear. He frowned however, annoyed that Sonic would still try to get away with it, and calmly turned to face him. He allowed their closeness to sink in a minute before pulling his attention back to Rouge.

Sonic didn't move from his spot, seemingly unbothered by their closeness as Shadow looked back at him. The hedgehog just gave him a clueless look, appearing innocent to the stunt he pulled, and the previous loudness of his voice, letting himself be distracted only after the other turned away.

Shadow's fingers flexed around the jewel as he focused on it's return of power. Rouge plucked it out of his hand the second it began to glow and hissed angrily.

"How come HE gets the blue one?!" Honestly, she could care less - she still had the red one as well - it didn't matter to her what color it was. She simply would rather not give in to the exchange without an argument. "It matches my fetching blue eyes."

Shadow scoffed, pushing past her and striding back to the Master Emerald. He studied it carefully for a moment before plopping down on the stone landing. He crossed one leg under and bent the other upright, propping one elbow on his knee, the other resting on his lap. His eyes closed contemplatively.

Rouge considered this a good time to take her leave. With a wink and wave at Sonic, she spread her wings and flexed the powerful muscles, leading herself off toward the Ruins. Her lips played a maniacal grin - she had gotten away with both Emeralds, and Shadow was just sitting there, stupidly twiddling his thumbs. How perfect!

He watched Rouge take his green emerald and frowned a little, putting the blue one away for safe keeping. You'd think Shadow might want to keep it, and though he didn't trust Rouge entirely, he didn't do anything as she departed. Instead his attention wound back up on Shadow.

He approached him, lost as to what was going on, and why Rouge had even been here.

"Okay...so what was all of that about?"

Shadow peered at Sonic through one eye and paused. Making sure that Rouge was a comfortable distance away, he smirked and produced the red Emerald.

Sonic blinked, and couldn't help but find the act impressive, maybe a little charming. "Oh, smooth move." It wasn't often that bat got a taste of her own medicine. He doubted she'd be as amused as they were once she found out but who cares? He didn't.

"I guess Rouge isn't the only one around here with thieving tendencies." He extended his arm, allowing it to hover to its previous spot on one of the seven tallest pillars, then climbed to his feet, reconnecting his gaze with Sonic's.

He kept his cocky smile intact as he stood, a hand moving automatically to his hip. Offering a one-sided shrug, he nonchalantly said, "I just had a hunch."

Crossing his arms in his own casual manner, he looked Shadow over with that same air of confidence though didn't display it in a smile as the other hedgehog. Instead, he expressed curiosity. "So can you better explain why I couldn't use Chaos Control before?" It wasn't like the emerald to just stop working. How come his blue one was fine but the other wasn't? It didn't make sense.

Shadow turned away, staring at the single red jewel rotating upon its post. "Ever heard of 'Blue Justice' ?" He didn't give Sonic time to answer. "I'm sure you haven't."

He explained the basics of the story, about how the Emeralds were not always as powerful as they had been in recent times, with the Echidnas as Guardians, and that, in fact, the Echidna's seemed to have no basis to the tale, but kept it as a tribal record of the history of the gems. He explained about the individual powers having a connection with a certain type of soul, and how there were seven basic types.

" 'Blue Justice' was a saying or law they had, apparently, as it's depicted on many of the walls in the pyramids and ruins. So I went on a whim and guessed that you fit the bill." He smiled softer, holding his gaze with the Emerald. "It seems that Blue Justice was more than just a saying, but I haven't figured the rest of them out apart from you and Rouge. I don't know how I made the connection, but it's convenient that I did." He glanced over at Sonic, quoting Knuckles in a way that he knew would go unrecognized, "I guess the Master Emerald has ways of looking out for itself."

He assumed the logic was not distinguishable for Sonic to see his perspective, and much of it slipped by Shadow as well. He wasn't going to claim to have all the answers, but it made him more at peace when he had even some. He expected Sonic's next question would be about the symbolism in the green Emerald, and he had been saving this little nugget of information back special. Even if he wasn't asked now, he could wait - the question would eventually arise.

Sonic found it all a little hard to understand, and where it was coming from. Arms slipped down from his chest as he tried to piece it together in his mind, but lacked too many parts. It seemed rather random but apparently Shadow seemed to know what he was talking about. That just led to more questions on the hedgehog's part.

"So what does it mean? How come it's this emerald for me, that one for her, and why is this all happening now?" He was a little worried that he appeared to only be capable of using one emerald and not any of the others.

Shadow shook his head, "I can only hope it won't get any worse. I made a mistake when I became Guardian that I should have considered..." Shadow frowned, suddenly not sure he wanted to explain that it was perhaps partially due to the fact that Sonic was present during his 'initiation'.

After a pause, he said, "I'm not completely sure. But I think it has to do with a decision I made. In any case, the instability of the Chaos energy might only grow worse with time. After all, you did use it against me this morning." He seemed a bit disgusted with this fact, and had no problem displaying that fact on his facial expression. He tensed, as if half expecting Sonic to break into a myriad of Chaos-based attacks with just the memory.

His gaze slowly moved to the Emerald. He would definitely have to focus on learning how to use it better, and faster. The meditation route was NOT his cup of tea.


	10. Not Here For Your Entertainment

"You must've goofed up big time, eh?" Chimed the snarky blue hedgehog as he rubbed his nose. He found the Chaos's energy growing erratic rather concerning despite his playful (though insulting) remark.

Shadow was suddenly very aware of Sonic. He was aware of just how much he'd spoken in the past 24 hours. He was aware of just how open he'd been about things that he considered private. His face faded into angered shock as he glared at the Emerald, and he crossed his arms. Sonic didn't understand, of course. Shadow should have expected as much. Sonic had always been simple minded in the few years he'd known the blue speedster, and with him, it was always run or...run.

What Shadow was unaware of, was the threatening growl rumbling in his throat, but he probably wouldn't have stopped it even if he knew about it. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been, to drop his guard around someone so selfish and just tell whatever came to his mind. In what way was Sonic deserving? He wasn't in the category Shadow considered "needs to know."

After all, if the Emeralds didn't work for the hedgehog, wasn't that all the better for him? It put him back in control. Yet he had just forfeit his upper hand. His eyes narrowed as his body language grew more aggressive and shut off. He didn't owe that bastard another word.

An eyebrow raised as he took in Shadow's posture and the obvious affect his witty retort had made on him. Shadow was always so quick to anger. He really needed to lighten up although he supposed he had a reason to be as worked up as he was about things. Perhaps he shouldn't have joked about it but the past couldn't be changed now.

"Oi, oi. Come on, I'm sure you can fix this...somehow. What did you do wrong anyway? You haven't really had a chance to mess up. Are you sure it was something you did?" He just became the guardian after all. And Sonic didn't even consider him witnessing the ceremony would have led to said disaster.

Shadow scowled, shrugging his shoulders as if to push Sonic off his back. He wasn't even sure if his theory was correct, but if anything else was to show, he'd been right on almost every other occasion. Especially as of late.

His brow tensed again. He really hated company, after all. Shadow was best left alone - that's how he was beginning to see it. It didn't matter. He was going to get rid of Sonic with his cold shoulder eventually. It usually worked on Rouge, anyhow.

But the hedgehog was not a bat. He may be a little more difficult to shake off as he was met with such a dry response, lacking in explanation, and not satisfying his craving curiosity.

Slowly Sonic popped into view, right in front of his face, his mere inches apart from Shadow's. How he took such a silent, big step over towards him was left in mystery. Then again he was awfully fast.

Sonic blinked comically and stared as though he expected him to talk and express more in detail. When he didn't, he asked something else. "What are you going to do?"

Shadow felt his temple pulsate and he glowered viciously at the other. He bared his teeth, in a manner suggestive of Sonic backing away very quickly. If the other was so fast, then he'd do best to catch on with that speed and he might not get hurt. As it was, he found all the right buttons to piss Shadow off. After a couple of seconds of pure raging fire directed at the other, he snapped his head off to the left and abruptly ended the eye contact, illustrating that he was, indeed not going to engage the faker in any sort of conversation.

Besides, Shadow didn't know the answer to the question.

Sonic didn't seem like he was going to heed his silent warning regardless. He just kept looking at him with that dumb, clueless look on his face, unnerved by Shadow's hostility. He was either brave or maybe he was a little stupid.

Nevertheless, him standing there seemed to predict the outcome he could have hoped for. As in, Shadow didn't murder him.

Seeing as how he wouldn't answer this question either, there was no point in prying. Shadow either didn't know or he was just being stubborn. How cute. Well, he could change the subject then if Shadow wanted to so badly.

"You don't want to talk about it, I understand." Sonic cooed in a smooth, charming voice; a hand rising for fingers to brush against Shadow's cheek, pressing for awkwardness. Squirming under the other's skin again like the childish punk he is. "Maybe it's something else bothering you? Something you need me to..." Eying his lower half suggestively, he peeked back up with a perverse grin on his face, "help you with?"

At the touch, Shadow leaned his head back awkwardly, breaking the contact. He frowned pointedly, then let Sonic's words sink in before offering a glimpse at the other. His lips parted and his eyebrows slanted somewhat; he was surprised that Sonic was even thinking about something like that.

He renewed his frustrated glare and allowed his shoulders to rise aggressively. If he even dared to try something of Shadow again, he felt he'd rip the weak little blue furball to pieces. He couldn't argue that it wasn't what he was asking for, or perhaps even deserved.

"Ah...Such a strong and silent type you are." Sonic was amused by his own actions and words. Another handsome smile.

Coolly, he slipped behind him, arms casually slipping around his waist, pulling his backside abruptly back into him as his chin rested on his shoulder. "I happen to find that very attractive." To add to the touch, he purred.

He knew he was just asking to be pummeled but once he got going he just couldn't seem to stop.

Shadow trembled with anger. His arms unfolded in a snap, and he twisted about and shoved Sonic fast. He put his arm between them as a shield to hold Sonic at bay. It wasn't that he thought just holding his arm up there in front of himself would do any good, it just felt more hostile. And hostile was exactly the message he wanted to get across. "Back off."

Sonic stared for a moment before his arms crossed over his chest. He looked mildly annoyed by Shadow's behavior; his reaction wasn't as amusing as he would have hoped for. Instead he got the same ole thing. That was only fun for so long...

"Back off? Why the sudden change of heart - 'honey'?" Not that he had been serious about it. Although it was frustrating to see Shadow hadn't changed in the slightest towards him after what they did that morning. He wasn't sure if he'd ever figure the black hedgehog out.

"I'm not here for your entertainment!" he hissed, seriously questioning the other's sanity. What was wrong with him? Did he really find pleasure in pushing Shadow so far as to want to tear him limb from limb? He started to yell more, but settled with a simple, "Hmph." Shadow's expression softened a little, as he thought Sonic seemed to be getting his point, now. He really didn't think about the other's interpretation of this, however.

He narrowed his eyes, looking less and less amused by the Grinch. Honestly, you'd think getting laid would have mellowed him out a bit, but no. He hasn't changed and he doubted he'd ever relax.

"No wonder. You'd do a shitty job of that." Quipped Sonic, feeling his fun die and his will to stay here any longer diminish. He was curious about what was going on with the Chaos Emeralds but the electricity between them wasn't going to allow him to help in any fashion. Not that Shadow seemed to know anymore than what he told him anyway.

He opened his mouth to make his own retort, but nothing came. The striped hedgehog just stood there, staring dumbly. What else could he say? He was tired of Sonic's turning everything into a game.

Without another word, he turned and sat with his back to the Emerald, cocking his head to the side annoyedly, and crossing his arms. One knee rose near his chest; the other leg was left lazily outstretched. He focused his attention elsewhere outwardly, while in his mind, he strung together long lines of complaints and insults concerning the troublesome hedgehog.

Sonic was flustered by his continued silence. He wished he knew what he was thinking. At the very least he wished Shadow would gripe or yell at him like Knuckles used to. Anything to get him to open up. But it appeared he wasn't going to do that and Sonic wasn't so sure he had the patience. Maybe he wasn't too unlike Rouge after all. It made him regret doing the unthinkable with him immensely.

Zipping to stand directly in front of him, about a foot away, Sonic stared down at Shadow, hands behind his back as he considered how to deal with the infuriating situation.

Disgruntled, he flipped him off. "Fine. Adios, Shadow." He ran towards the edge of the island, giving him a last wave of goodbye, another obnoxious smile to follow; although a bitter frown would have been a better fit. "Try not to make anymore messes, eh?"

The hand gesture was wasted on Shadow, as he neither understood it nor saw it. As Sonic turned to leave however, he shifted his gaze back to the lookalike. He felt both relief and guilt wash over him at the same time, but his face responded to neither. His neutral stare had returned, and he watched Sonic blankly, not able or desiring to respond.

Perhaps if Sonic had a little more decency and common courtesy, he'd know that Shadow simply didn't have time for meddlesome fakers getting all up in his fur. He had training to do if he was ever going to learn anything, and after all that Sonic...

He shook away the thought. He wasn't even sure what this morning meant. It seemed fresh on his mind, and still very wrong. Rouge added to his nervousness, and he still didn't understand it all. But if Sonic was going to act like that around him from now on... it would have to be addressed. The fakey affectionate manner would be more than enough to crush his ego in front of anyone. It was bad enough that he had no one to turn to for answers, but to further his embarrassment? Well... Shadow seriously thought Sonic couldn't be so cruel... It was beginning to worry him.

His eye twitched as he received no response. Sonic held his tongue from saying anything more and turned his quills to him. Luckily he wouldn't have to exert too much energy leaving Angel Island. With his blue Chaos emerald in hand, he has a quick means in escaping Shadow's company and heading back into town.

"Chaos Control!" And the blue hedgehog was gone.


	11. Dumb Bots

It was completely dark now, and he wondered if that would make any difference in his ability to concentrate. Shadow had been practicing with Knuckles primarily at night, but he wasn't doing that terribly poorly until it came time to use it in proper combat. He actually wondered if Knuckles had ever learned to really use it in a fight. As far as he knew, he'd never witnessed such.

Sighing heavily, Shadow opened his eyes and stood, idly dusting at his thigh to remove any grit that clung to him. He reached out and placed a hand on the Emerald, and jumbled emotions flooded him. He stepped back and took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind, namely of a certain hedgehog. He made his second attempt, and created a channel for the power. He closed his eyes and stumbled back; regaining his posture, he relaxed and focused on the sheer power aspect of the energy.

Again, he found this very hard, and his thoughts came back to Sonic and his suspected revenge. He growled and kicked the Emerald, breaking his thought pattern completely. His eyes widened and he reacted automatically, racing to the other side and catching it in mid-tilt. He uprighted the gem and sighed. His fists clenched and unclenched. Less than a minute into his self-training, he was already too easily distracted. It really pissed Shadow off.

"Eggman." Sonic grumbled to himself as he spotted the dozen of bots, thinking they could just prance their way - or rather fly - up onto the surface of Angel Island. They had the capabilities of using built in jets but at the moment they were on robotic legs. He had followed them here, hoping the Master emerald wouldn't be their target but apparently it was. Not that Shadow couldn't take care of himself...

But the day had been overly rotten and he had to do something to make up for it. Maybe the night wouldn't be so dreadful after he's exercised his speed on these dumb bots.

Sonic grinned to himself and picked up his pace. Taking a mighty leap through the air, he landed in front of the gang, looking as cocky and confident as ever. "Hey guys." Looking them over, he tried to see if he was familiar with the model of these particular androids. Not that it mattered much.

"Going somewhere?" Of course they didn't say anything. Apparently everyone was giving him the silent treatment today but that was okay. He could retaliate this time!

As a ray of light came his way from a cannon on one of their chests, Sonic easily avoided it. Left in the spot he was standing in was a hole and flown up dirt.

Spinning in the air as a razor blue ball of death, Sonic spun his way toward the four in the front and went through their mid-section like they were made of paper.

Shadow's attention turned quickly to the commotion in the bay. His lips curved into a deep frown and his arms automatically went to fold over his white chest. He walked calmly down the steps and followed along the stone pathway to the edge of the island and peered over, subtle curiosity on his features.

It was too dark to make out much, but he did see rising smoke. He paused, considering going down to the bay - it did seem like a good idea. Just to investigate.

However, a clinking noise immediately stopped his train of thought. He glanced back out of the corner of his eye to see a dark silhouette atop the roof of the altar. He tensed, then shot off towards it. It only took a couple of seconds to dispose of the robot, which he kicked away from the altar as parts began to explode - something Shadow was accustomed to when it came to Eggman's robots.

He looked around to see if any more were coming. It just wasn't like Eggman to send a single robot out, especially not a weak model like that. Then he remembered the smoke in the bay. He tilted his head to watch over his shoulder, waiting to see if any came from said direction.

The four Sonic recently knocked into collapsed in a sparking heap of exploding metal. Looking back at the remainding eight, he looked mildly disappointed; "Too easy!" But it was fun. More fun than he's had tonight anyway.

Lunging with a flying kick, he took down another and landed in its spot. It fell against another robot next to it, and another one next to it...! The things were so incredibly weak, they had problems moving at that point. Shaking his head, he looked back at the others -- but was caught off guard by the lasers they fired all at once!

"Gyah!" He jumped back and forth in a ridiculous manner. Growling at this moment of embarrassment brought on by the annoying rest, Sonic declared vengeance with a homicidal look in his eyes.

It only took a second for him to get in position and he was peeling through the ground, kicking up dirt in his wake, hitting the other robots like bowling pins, and he was one fast, spiky blue ball.

Convinced that no more were going to make it up there, judging by the noise below, Shadow tread over to the fallen robot and grabbed an arm before making his way to the end of the path. He saw more flashes of light and furrowed his brow, taking a few large steps backward.

He rushed forward, launching himself as before but with a lot more strength behind it. After a heavy fall, in which he rolled and landed on one knee, other extended to the side, Shadow stood and walked closer to the fight, observing calmly from the shadows.

Unaware of his appearance, Sonic was too involved in his destruction of the machines. Standing on his feet again, he watched as the last of the bots collapsed on the ground, smoking terribly. He didn't know one had escaped his attention and made it to Angel Island. But it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Shadow would have taken care of it. And speaking of the devil...

Sonic got one of those feelings where you knew you were being watched. Sure enough he was and it didn't take his emerald eyes long to find the culprit.

His tail twitched behind him and he calmly walked through the pile of destroyed androids, looking towards the way he came. "I knew you were on your PMS today so I decided to take care of these for ya." Not that Shadow would know what he was talking about. Which made it all the more funny.

It wasn't important to Shadow that Sonic found him incapable of handling them, but since he was being so cocky, he decided to give a blow to his ego.

He scoffed, throwing the lone arm at the hedgehog roughly. "You missed one." Said incident had Sonic barking out a "Hey!" and jumping a step back to avoid being bashed on the head.

The idea here was that Sonic would break down crying and apologizing, acknowledging Shadow as the most powerful being alive, perfect and without flaw. How had he, the world's wonderful hero, faster than the speed of sound, let one slip by? But of course! Shadow was better, he would say. Shadow had caught the last one and put an end to it - something Sonic had failed to do. He wanted to learn from the ebony one's greatness!

Shadow smirked, breaking free from his obviously over-exaggerated fantasy. Yeah, he'd like to make the little bastard cry. Oh well. He'd settle for pissing him off instead.

"But nobody's perfect, right?" He said this in a tone that would rival even Sonic's trademark cockiness.

Sonic's eyes flattened as he stared at Shadow. He should be grateful he took care of this many! But he was surprised he let one of them get by. Unfortunately for the black hedgehog, he didn't seem too insulted by his rude remark. But then again Sonic was always pretty good at masking his emotions.

"What the hell is your problem? You didn't break the Master Emerald already did you?" He put a hand on his hip. If Shadow thought he could win at a verbal spat against him, he was so wrong. He could mouth off forever, even if it didn't make sense. He didn't have to! So long as he got the last word.

The ebony hedgehog chuckled to himself and shrugged. His look of amusement faded to aggression, as he took a couple of steps toward the other, as if daring him to think of anything other than backing down and getting the hell out of there. He figured that Sonic wouldn't be too intimidated, but there was no point in being friendly, either. While his attempt at gloating was wasted, he had every intention of returning Sonic's favor of pushing his buttons. After all, it was obvious how pointless it was to even pretend to be fine-tuning his powers when he couldn't focus at all.

Sonic held his ground. It wasn't like he went up to Angel Island to harass him. In fact he did him a favor and now he was being an asshole. Well he wasn't about to be bullied by this six year old.

Hearing no verbal response, he decided to make up his own. "You did?" He faked a gasp, "That's horrible! Guess you were a mistake after all." Sonic looked devilishly at him, certain he could get under his skin faster than Shadow could possibly keep up. Besides, he was still rather bitter about earlier. It felt good to snap at him now. Especially when he was giving him all the more reason to.

Shadow stopped, closing his eyes and allowing a bit of anger to show before sliding the dark lids up again to glare over with crimson orbs.

"You think everything's a big joke, don't you?"

That's exactly how Shadow saw it. Sonic found humor and entertainment in everything. To Shadow, it wasn't fair to the rest of the world for Sonic to find so much joy in life. After all, they were the ones that had to put up with him. He was seriously considering wiping that goofy grin off of his face permanently.

"Well, excuse me." Sonic's hand rose from his hip to join another, arms crossing over his manly chest. "I didn't exactly invite you down here, ya know. Are you already feeling lonely? Missing me, are you?" Oh, yes, there he went again. Maybe it was an awful habit; but how could he not find some kind of humor out of this? The two were such an unlikely couple and even now at least one of them expressed hatred for the other. Yet at the same time they did the unthinkable together! That probably had been a mistake but Sonic couldn't help but have some hidden fondness for the black hedgehog. Even though he was a prick. He'd counter attack him with the opposite and see how long he'd last. It was a lot easier to think like Sonic; always seeming so happy and confident even in the worst scenarios. It was really a trait to admire than hate.

Shadow's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed as Sonic struck a chord in the back of his mind. A choking noise started up, but turned into a loud growl of rage. How could he miss Sonic? He simply came down to investigate the source of all the explosions. Nothing more! Clenching a fist tightly, he sprang into the air, throwing his fist at the hedgehog's chest as gravity took hold and brought him closer to his rival.

Sonic clenched his jaw but a second later looked excited over the challenge. He jumped back at the last second, falling back to the Earth a moment later, several feet from Shadow. "Hmph." He grunted with an air of superiority that radiated off his limber frame like an obnoxious sun trying to blind someone's eyes.

"Ah, I see. You like it rough." Sonic chuckled, but he focused, and was ready to humor grumpy. All the while not wanting to get in range of one of his attacks. He was quick that time but...Wait a minute. He still had a Chaos emerald, right? Surely there was no way he could lose, especially not when Shadow wasn't capable of unleashing their power or that of the Master Emerald's. He wasn't sure how long that'd last but for now he hoped he was safe.

Using his momentum, Shadow took the few sprinted steps needed to get close to Sonic again, the usual cold frown on his face. He twisted his body around and aimed a kick at the same target. He wasn't worried about Sonic's Emerald - Shadow had both darkness and smoke screen on his side. Sonic would be faster, yes, but hardly as stealthy. Especially considering if he used the Emerald, he'd light up like Christmas around all the pillars of darkness that rose up from the mechanical remains. Shadow was confident that this time, Emerald or not, he had the upper hand.

Sonic didn't run. Perhaps too overly confident in himself, he'd fight him head on. At least for the time being.

Watching his body movements closely, although it was hard to do during the night, he saw his leg move into the air and it met with his forearm as Sonic managed to block it. At that second he kicked off with his feet and shoved himself at Shadow, bringing his elbow up to slam forward into his chest.

He could tell that he wasn't going to get his blow in, and it didn't take long for Shadow to get even angrier over that fact. As his ankle hooked over Sonic's arm, he pressed harder, hoping to at least push the other back a bit. However, when he felt the pressure on his leg increase, he leaned back, avoiding the full force of the blow. He stumbled a moment with the mix of the position he was in and the impact, however small, from Sonic's jab, then reached up to grab for the offensive arm, a smirk finding its way back onto his beige muzzle.

Sonic wished he would have done greater damage but instead it seemed he only set himself up. When he felt Shadow's hand on his arm he scowled angrily. He didn't want him to have a chance to counter. So Sonic quickly reacted.

Ears pinned back aggressively, he dug the heels of his shoes in the ground and twisted his body, putting all he could behind the blow. He knew he'd be more than capable of handling it.

His freed hand balled into a fist, and he swung, intent on hitting Shadow's face.

"Ah!" He wasn't expecting that, somehow, and was thrown off guard as Sonic shifted then threw the punch. His eyes widened, then clenched hard when Sonic made contact, throwing his head back. His grip tightened on the other's arm, and his weight was pulled back. He used his loss of balance to take the other with him, and rolling onto his back, he flung the faker over his head, with the intention of throwing Sonic hard onto his back. Sonic grunted and coughed on impact, air squeezed from his lungs. He cringed, certain he'd feel this even more later. The stinging pain coursed up from his lower back and spread like a wild fire. However, it wasn't a thing that could keep Sonic down for long, and the initial shock was short lived. The hedgehog slowly started to sit up, disgruntled, and determined to get Shadow back.

However, he held fast and pulled Sonic back down roughly. Shadow let go for a split second to flip over onto the other, then held Sonic's shoulder roughly against the grass. His eyes gleamed darkly in the pale light from the moon as he stared down at him, adrenaline fueling his desire to win this time around. He reached back, tightening his fist, and holding it in the air for Sonic to see.

Squirming beneath him, he quickly tried a hand at bucking him off. It was never good to be in such a vulnerable position, especially under one who felt like punching your lights out. Upon seeing the fist Shadow had formed, Sonic's eyes widened briefly. Unable to throw him off, he had little time to consider any other options.

He gave in and prepared himself for the blow, eyes squinting, muscles tensing, he looked helplessly adorable.

Shadow laughed coldly, and brought his hand down to restrain Sonic's wrist. He repeated this gesture with the one on Sonic's shoulder and carelessly pulled both arms up over the other's head. He narrowed his eyes and continued to give the lookalike his heartless smirk.

Sonic bristled at the bluff and felt his arms pinned above his head, cheeks growing red with a mild mix of embarrassment and fury. His arms tensed and he tried to force his wrists free of Shadow's offensive hands; his body growing lively again and beginning to writhe beneath his. "Hey, get off!" He scolded, flustered that he couldn't seem to shake him loose.

Shadow scoffed, finding true amusement after all that he held against Sonic. "Or what? Hmph! You'll annoy me to death?" His arrogant smirk faded into something a little colder, and he frowned. "I think you've done your share of that." He leaned his weight forward, putting more pressure onto his hands. He straddled Sonic's waist a little more comfortably, feeling secure about his position, making Sonic hiss between his teeth.

Sonic jerked his body beneath him once more, experimentally, before relaxing again. This was most frustrating.

Yet at the same time...!

This brought up uncharacteristically lewd memories; and that icy look in Shadow's eye did more than just intimidate. Luckily Sonic had better self control than what the other hedgehog proved before.

"Okay, okay. So you've made your point. You're an ass who can't take a joke. Get up and I'll consider leaving you alone."

Shadow bared his teeth. "No. I don't think so." Suddenly, the grin returned. He almost purred at a stroke of genius. "Why don't we see what happens if Sonic the Hedgehog is forced to stay in one spot against his will? Let's find out just how impatient you are." Shadow, who could sit in one spot for hours, completely silent and immersed in his thoughts (he did still have a lot to catch up on aside from all the current things on his mind), found this to be a very good idea. It was a game he couldn't lose.

And here Sonic thought he didn't like games. He looked pretty taken aback by the idea. "You can't be serious." Being forced to just lay here was worse than if Shadow decided to unload some punches on him! Those he could handle. Hours of nothing could drive him crazy. Especially when he was this limited in mobility. No...he couldn't let him do this. He had to think of something.

It didn't take him long either. He hatched up a devious scheme to counter Shadow's stroke of genius. Now...to match Shadow's conniving look, the hedgehog put on a perverse mask of his own. "Ya know...if you ask me, I think you just want to be close to me." Sonic rolled his hips gently, trying to attract friction to scare him away.

Color rushed to his cheeks at the sensation, and Shadow's eyes were lit with shock. He wasn't sure how much of that he would be able to handle, but he shook his head and growled, "I'm not even going to say 'nice try,' because that's not going to work. I've already made up my mind." He knew that the second he let up on his plan, Sonic would rub it in that he'd failed to deliver said punishment. There was no way he would give up that quickly. Instead, he dared to hold eye contact with the other, refusing to show any signs of weakness.

Sonic's eyelids lowered half way, giving himself a seductive look. Another arch of his hips and the hedgehog licked his lips suggestively, his tongue running over the smooth tiers, moistening them -- while inwardly giggling at himself. "Ohh...come on, Shadow..." Sonic moaned in a way that should earn him an Oscar. It sounded awfully familiar from the way the two sounded that morning. "You don't have to hide your feelings anymore. I know you want me."

The color deepened, but he didn't move. His glare intensified as he continued to meet the other's gaze, but he was starting to grow more uncomfortable. "You're not very convincing," he lied. "If you think that it'll be that easy to throw me off, you're sadly mistaken." Did Sonic think he was running the show here? Surely not! He squeezed the wrists to illustrate his point. "You're not going anywhere."

Sonic flinched but maintained his routine. He could keep it up at least a few minutes longer and then maybe he'd try to think of something else. He could tell this was getting to him though. That was something Shadow just couldn't fully conceal.

"Maybe I don't want to go anywhere." Another sultry look. "Why would I want to? I'm comfortable, laying down, relaxed...ready for the taking." A perverted gleam sparked in those emerald eyes and one more good rub between their lower regions ensued.

Shadow winced at the blood that was beginning to pound in his ears. He began to feel weak-minded again, and heat smothered him. He was still managing to control his breathing, but he was definitely suffocating from the awkwardness that was increasing between the two. "We'll see just how long you can hold out, then. If you're so comfortable, you shouldn't mind." He swallowed, feeling his mouth grow dry and his groin grow warm. Despite the fact that just his tail brushed against the area between Sonic's legs, the hedgehog was doing a damn good job of using his whole lower body against Shadow.

It appeared to be a race to see who would give in first. Sonic could only hope it was his rival but it was increasingly hard for the blue speed demon as well as how Shadow must be feeling too. He was sure that it was only a matter of time before the black hedgehog gave up. He just...needed to figure out more sexy things to say/do.

"Oh, I'm comfortable." He wiggled for emphasis. "Aren't you?" Another purr, eyes staring deeply into Shadow's own; refusing to stray for even the slightest second.

"It's so cute when you blush." Sonic grinned connivingly at the gradual change of Shadow's face over the course of the minute they've been connected like this. It seemed like a good card to play. Hopefully Shadow would fold.

When the striped hedgehog started to counter with something he thought was pretty clever, Sonic had to keep talking, and he seemed to be getting worse. He scowled at the other, baring his canines frustratingly. "Nn...You're full of yourself! I don't blush!" At least, he'd never noticed as much. He couldn't blush... it would show weakness!

Damn, why did the bastard have to make him feel so nervous? His pulse was getting progressively faster, and he began to breathe heavily to keep up. If Sonic was lying before, he might not have to now.

Sonic's reaction spurred his persistence. Just a little longer...He could do it. Shadow didn't have a chance.

"Aw, but I think it's cute. The big bad Shadow has a soft side and I seem to be the trigger. Wonder what that means..." A shark's smile painted on his face, feeling so clever and mischievous. The funny part is, a lot of what he said was true; just exaggerated to the highest extent.

Shadow's bitter glare became more powerful as he was filled with rage. He moved in dangerously close and hissed, "I. Don't. Blush. So. My. Blushing. Can't. Be. Cute. Understand?" His eyes narrowed to slits, poison seeping from his every pore. The rise and fall of his chest brought his patch of fur to Sonic's peach chest, and he felt chills shooting down his spine like icy needles. But he couldn't let go! Sonic would call it a victory at this point, and Shadow couldn't let that happen.

Blue looked coyly at him, an ear twitching. He could practically feel Shadow's breath and his mouth seemed so tempting right now. Little did the black hedgehog know, the ball was now in Sonic's court. Time for the grand finale...


	12. Surprise Visitor

He leaned the rest of the way up, closing his eyes and capturing Shadow's lips against his own. He wasted no time infiltrating the other's mouth and letting his tongue intrude; rubbing sensually against Shadow's. Shadow tasted just as good as before.

In the same manner as the first kiss between the two, Shadow's eyes shot wide open. His fur began to stand on end, and there was nothing he could do to slow down the process. His mind was racing, but shutting down his free will all the while. 'No! Don't let him do it again!' His responses were painfully slow, but he was gradually pulling back... and then there was tongue.

He felt a very familiar pulsing down below as his mouth was invaded. He squeezed the other's wrists below him, then relaxed his grip, as he found that he couldn't focus properly to tell his body just what to do. Shadow was beginning to panic. He felt feverishly hot, but a cold trickle was torturing the back of his neck, which he was having the hardest time working.

Finally, with a great heaving effort, he snapped his head back, breaking free of the contact that cut his reflexes in half. He gasped for air, making the discovery that the shallow, weighted breathing he had achieved previously was not quite doing him any sort of favor.

And he really hated how the moisture clinging to his lips was driving him to get more. The sweet flavor was so enticing, it left Shadow in a horrible mess. He was getting lightheaded again, something that was followed, he'd noticed, by another area becoming heavy headed, so to speak.

Sonic breathed heavily beneath him, a bit more affected by his own attack than he realized at first; the taste that was left behind on his lips and tongue was delicious. All his feelings were coming back and reminding him just why he fucked with Shadow to begin with. The bastard was hot and damn addicting.

But no, he couldn't cave under the pressure now; he had Shadow right where he wanted him. He'd get up and be on his merry way. He'd be victorious and have something more to rub in the hedgehog's face.

Sonic flushed horrendously and tried to keep a straight face all the while incapable of stopping his tongue from stealing anything left on his moistened lips, hungry for more of that succulent mouth.

"Give up?" Sonic breathed, chest rising a little quicker; while trying to fight off the lust bubbling inside of him.

Ha! Shadow knew it! Sonic was trying to get rid of him after all! He refused to give him the satisfaction. After all, this was Shadow's game. If Sonic couldn't sit still for two minutes, then tough! Shadow'd give him the runaround a bit longer, just to see how much more the blue lookalike could take, just to keep up the staredown. Shadow was still winning and...

Before he knew it he was back at it, pushing his face roughly against the other's, hungrily devouring Sonic's bottom lip like it was a hard-earned prize that he'd never have again. He sucked and nipped at the treasure, toying at it with his sharp canines. After all, they only had a few years of usage behind them.

His torso forced against Sonic's and his back arched slightly to allow him more surface contact. This brought his hips awfully level with Sonic's and he was already losing control... even if it was just a little... over his manhood.

A distinct feeling arose from Sonic's groin as well, happening as sudden as Shadow's determined make-out session. Sonic was completely overwhelmed and it didn't take but a few seconds to get lost in this sea of lust that fueled the arousal beginning to stir in his lower region. At this point, the winner wasn't clear.

His body squirmed needily against Shadow's as he struggled to take a breath around his hungry mouth. He mewled almost inaudibly at the sharp teeth that toyed with his sensitive bottom lip. He tried to push back, wanting to taste the inside of his mouth again but was thwarted by his teeth. So Sonic nipped back!

"Ah!" He winced and pulled back quickly, hiding one red gem behind dark lids as he observed his captive with the other. He wasn't so sure he appreciated the return gesture on his own vulnerable lip.

He panted, filling his lungs as fast as he could. Shadow didn't know how much time he had before he would have to suffer the indignity of trying to get enough air through his nose again.

Taking a final deep breath, he plunged his head between Sonic's cheek and shoulder, nosing his way in and forcing the other's head to make him room, whether he wanted to or not. He would punish Sonic properly for biting him. His teeth sank into the soft, warm flesh of the hedgehog's neck, and he threatened teasingly to bring the other harm. Recalling the way Sonic's chin rested on his shoulder earlier, the hot breath tickling his spine, he became more excited and blood filled him further - he wondered if Sonic felt the same rush he had chosen to ignore.

Sonic had a small moment of where he smirked briefly, feeling victorious. He made sure Shadow got a good look of that cocky grin too. That was before the hedgehog decided to dive back into the game, taking him by surprise. He felt his hot breath beat down the fur on his neck and the teeth that quickly followed. His hips reared up sharply and his fingers flexed; arms squirming in his captor's grip. His neck automatically seemed to swing to one side, giving him more room. "Sh-Shadow!" He hissed shakily; inhaling sharply and closing his eyes. A wave of tingling chills washed over his body, shooting straight to his crotch. It was embarrassing just how fast the head of his member began to unsheathe, gently rubbing against Shadow's fur in the process.

Satisfied with the response, Shadow went further, pressing himself roughly against the other, stretching the thin limbs out to the side and permitting himself more access. He nipped at Sonic's jawbone as he transferred his lower body weight from his knees to the other's body and extending his legs between the blue ones.

He realized Sonic was growing aroused, and had an automatic and similar reaction to the pressure on his inner hip. He pushed forward with his lower regions, enjoying the sensation crawling up his back. He grunted breathlessly, and tightened his grip briefly as he continued to explore.

The power of control seemed to be in Shadow's favor. Not exactly what Sonic had in mind when he started flirting with him. He supposed this was a likely chance to happen but he didn't count on it. As much as his body was enjoying its self, the goal of breaking himself free, gaining some kind of upper hand seemed shattered. At least for the moment. Sonic couldn't think clear enough to fight Shadow at bay. Not that he wanted to.

Although he was calling the shots earlier, the black hedgehog seemed to be all over him, causing him to squirm and react to whatever buttons Shadow decided to push next, inevitable to his curious exploration. Sonic simply responded with more high powered thrusts and heavy breathing. Helpless and ravished, and loving every minute of it.

Shadow exhaled and nuzzled back down into the arch of his neck and shoulder. He was urged onward by Sonic's movement, which was triggering a strong response below. It wasn't anything Shadow could explain, but he liked the feeling of having Sonic under his control, weak and useless. Offering a tentative lick, he made a path through the silky coat with his strong tongue, running from front to back.

Meanwhile, his mind was racing fast as ever, and he was beginning to feel a more powerful longing as images rushed through that he couldn't think to slow down. He felt a pulse down below - a sure sign that he was either hard, or pretty damn close to it, and he leaned in to it, rubbing his member along Sonic's groin.

The perverse feeling of it made Sonic's harden and ache all the more. It was amazing how overwhelming and lost you could get doing something as primal and simple as this. It was an addicting pleasure, one unique to Shadow's desires; he's never felt quite like this with anyone else. He still wasn't even sure where they stood with each other and here the two were about to involve themselves in what could be another mistake. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything except for this moment and prolonging it for as long as possible.

The muscles in his arms flexed as Sonic never really died down beneath him, always writhing in some form or fashion. "Bite me." Despite the power it gave Shadow, he wanted to feel the sensation again. Pain mingled with pleasure.

"Hmph," Shadow snorted into the soft fur. "I don't think you're at will to tell me what to do." Despite his comment, however, he teethed teasingly, never actually biting, as he made his way back up to the soft area below his jaw. Taking a risk, he began to suckle the border of tan and blue, grazing the bony areas with his tongue. It had a pleasant, well-sculpted feel to it, and he started to lose himself in his 'research.' He tasted salt, and wasn't sure whether it was his or Sonic's but he knew the familiar tingling of his pores could only mean that he was getting sweaty in his heated trance. He boldly ground his hips into the other, purring absently.

The way he had first teased his neck and licked him was so appealing, Sonic wanted to repay him, even though it wasn't exactly what he had asked for. And being restricted and immobile beneath Shadow may be payment enough. He had forgotten how much being pinned, and disabled movement, got to him. He didn't notice when so much else was going on to make up for it.

The defenseless hedgehog was like a writhing puppet beneath him, moving at Shadow's will; muscles tensing and relaxing to whatever deal he decided to strike next. Sweat was starting to glisten and stick to his fur and the crushing swiveling of Shadow's hips drove the hedgehog crazy. He attempted to keep pace with his rhythm but was still left with a disadvantage. At this time the winner was obvious; Sonic couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

Finally, Shadow complied, the wriggling and bucking of the lookalike driving him to get more of a reaction. He sank his teeth into a more muscular section of the neck and teased with his tongue before moving forward and nipping carefully at Sonic's throat. Just the thought of how easy it would be for him to end it all right now brought a final rush of blood to his throbbing erection.

The power he held coursed through his veins like hot oil, and he lifted his weight off Sonic's torso for a second before forcing back against the chest heavily, illustrating his strength in a silent boast. He lost out to his emotions and a proud chuckle escaped between his teeth as he moved over a particularly poorly protected area, claiming his prize sharply.

A small cry rung from Sonic's throat. He tried to stifle it but it was too late. It was already out, expressing the feeling of being bitten by the black hedgehog, although whether it was good or bad, you couldn't really tell. It was kind of a mixture of both, pain mixed with pleasure.

Shadow paused in mid-nibble, however, and his ears perked and twitched. He lifted his head and gave a deer-in-the-headlights look to an area beyond the fading smoke and scrap metal. His fur was matted down, around his face and chest, and he realized just how obvious it would be what was going on. Despite the fact that Shadow still was in the dark on a lot of things concerning their act, he had a sense that it wasn't quite as normal as Sonic played it off to be. And Shadow knew it wasn't something he'd want to be watched by a third party. He strained his ears to hear the noise in question again, but now couldn't hear or see anything suspicious.

At this point, the blue hedgehog had practically melted beneath the other, completely out of it and not at all as alert. He was only allowed a good breath or two when something seemed to have attracted Shadow's attention. He panted breathlessly and looked up questioningly at the other. He didn't hear anything but his body assured him it was nothing and not to care. Instead, while Shadow's guard was dropped, Sonic managed to lean up just far enough to deliver a hard, vengeful bite to the crease of his neck, nipping sensitive shoulder muscles in the process.

Said hedgehog furrowed his brow in concentration as he failed to hear any more. He opened his mouth to tell Sonic that he was going to investigate though -- when a sharp pain shot through him like wildfire, igniting his desire like firewood. He cried out, then hissed. He lowered himself again, trying to lean in to the bite to prevent further damage. Fire and ice tore through his body and he shuddered in response, clamping his eyes shut tight..

Sonic growled ferociously, a grin twitching at the corners of his lips. He held on tight, not letting go. If anything, he bit down harder, but he didn't break the skin. However, he'd definitely leave his mark.

He breathed roughly out his nose, taking in his scent while exacting his revenge, unable to retaliate in any other way. But this seemed to work out just fine. The reaction he grew out of him just made him buck his hips while obtaining this temporary position of power.

Shadow felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes immediately following Sonic's thrusting. A roaring noise filled his ears and he mimicked Sonic's gesture, rolling back as hard as his body would allow. He stifled back his own cries, causing them to sound more like grunts and hisses. He dug his fingers into Sonic's wrists, claws threatening to come through the gloves. Another thrust on his part. He gasped at the increasing confusion of his nerves and begged mentally for his release. The throbbing pain in his erection was almost too much to bear, thus the watering eyes.

If Sonic had mobility of his arms, nothing would stop him from grabbing Shadow's hips and plunging into his tight depths. He had yet to feel that but at the moment he'd better wish the black hedgehog got off by simply gyrating against him and not take the opportune moment of doing the naughty thoughts running crazy in Sonic's mind. The blue hedgehog was more than capable of getting off like this. All of it was just beginning to become too much and the pressure was agonizing on his lower half. The constant thrusts of Shadow's powerful hips made him gasp around his mouthful and momentarily let go.

At last Shadow pulled back, growling and glaring at the other. He huffed breathlessly and squeezed the wrists with a crushing strength, making him tense and momentarily stop the blood flow to his hands. The nerve of that faker! Did he really think he'd get away with that? Probably. Shadow had let him get away with a good bit. He narrowed his eyes darkly and spoke in a calm voice that resonated with angered undertones. "I think you're enjoying yourself a bit too much." He began to bring Sonic's arms down forcefully to his side, propping his weight onto them as he frowned down at him, "Maybe it's time to put you in your place. Hm?"

He spread his legs back around Sonic's waist and held tightly to his arms. He used his right knee to somewhat scoop Sonic's bottom off the ground, and he began flipping him over, the icy stare warming into a heated smirk of satisfaction. Sonic's 'place' would be exactly how Sonic had him earlier that morning.

He tried to appear undaunted while having obviously riled Shadow up to the last degree. It was satisfying while at the same time the black hedgehog couldn't be happy staying in one position thus making Sonic more than just a little nervous.

He felt his body begin to twist and he struggled to resist. Narrowing his eyes, he shot Shadow with a rather flustered look, joined by a tinge of red on his cheeks. "If...that's...the case, I should be on top." He grunted through gritted teeth, voice a little strained as his muscles flexed wildly, trying to stop himself from being put onto his stomach. It was like an up hill battle.

"Hmph!" Shadow grinned maliciously. "Finally the truth! You think I forget things with the drop of a pin. However, you've assumed incorrectly, faker. I can recall this morning with great ease - so stop treating me like I have short term memory loss. If the 'top' is what you desire, then you simply can not have it." He fought against the other, slipping his thigh behind the curve of his spine. He started lifting Sonic's upper body as well, holding his hands up in a delicate balance as he attempted to turn him about.

As Sonic continued to struggle, he said, "Ah... you're not scared are you? It's very unbecoming of a world class hero." Another heartless laugh.

Sonic bristled as his face grew redder. "Fuck you." He growled, more irritated by his attitude than fearing a potentially painful experience. Shadow didn't need any more reason to have his ego stroked; he was already a big enough jerk as it is. Yet he let himself get to this point and now he couldn't figure out how to squirm out of it.

He felt his stomach begin to press against the dirt ridden ground beneath him, his chances becoming even more slim. He didn't look forward to the massive gloating after this. The thought alone gave him an idea to hurt Shadow. It was the least he could do.

Jerking back suddenly, he stuck a spine against his chest, hitting him hard and breaking the skin. Just a little. Something to remember him by.

Shadow's eyes widened, unable to avoid it. He tensed in anticipation and hissed as Sonic hit his mark. He let go of the abused wrists and planted both palms into the other's back, slamming him into the ground. "Bad move, hedgehog." He held Sonic down firmly with most of his weight pressed into his arms, the spare hand reaching up to inspect the wound. Blood seeped into his fluffy white fur, and he focused his burning gaze on Sonic's head.

The ebony hedgehog moved the bloodstained paw to the back of Sonic's neck, threatening to take out his fury on the bastard's weak body. In all the time he'd fought against Sonic, he'd never attempted so much a dirty trick as this. Shadow simply assumed it was a gesture of not using it against his own kind. That, or, 'hey, since you can do that, too, I won't push my luck with it, 'cause that would pretty much suck.' It appeared he had been wrong. And he thought Sonic was pretty low to have pulled it on him.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, eh? Sonic only wished he could have saw the look on his face when he dealt him the blow. Instead he was forced against the ground, teeth clenched at the uncomfortable pressure forced upon his body. ...And not to mention his erection, making this all the more painful. Of course all he did was succeed at pissing Shadow off. He should have known he wouldn't back off. He just hoped the black hedgehog wouldn't push things any further than that. The attack might have hurt, but if he was intent on taking his lower half, Shadow was capable of putting him in a world of hurt that made that seem like an itch.

Said hedgehog shoved against the back of Sonic's neck while settling his legs back in between the other's. He lined his body up properly and leaned forward, getting himself into position as he assumed Sonic had before. He grazed the soft blue fur around his bottom and inner thighs in the attempt, and a choked sigh escaped his lips. He was really going to enjoy this. He could tell already.

Shadow let go of the small of the other's back and fixed himself against the tight entrance, teasing harshly.

Sonic tensed and hissed under his breath as he felt the bulbous tip of his member press at his tight tail hole. He knew the idiot wouldn't bother preparing him any. He's never experienced this before and Shadow was going to make it even harder on him.

"Shadow..." Sonic grunted warningly. "To do this right, you're gotta take this really slow, and let me adjust."

Shadow purred maliciously and spoke with a hint of poisonous lust seeping from the low tones, "Again you think you are the one in control. Let me reassure you...' He pressed the soft tip in slowly, moaning hungrily, and wanting very much to force himself all the way. "You have no power over me." Shadow's last concern was with Sonic's comfort and wellbeing, but he had every intention of making it painfully slow for the other.

Since everything went so fast this morning... Shadow's curiosity had been stricken with the thought of other variations. Would it feel as good if he tortured his own pleasure out of the other?... he suspected so. He began to make his entrance slowly, relying on theory to drive the other insane. If Sonic couldn't sit still without squirming pathetically, how long would he be able to handle his slow pace? It made him proud he ever came up with the idea - but of course... he wasn't one to deny his own ability to reason.

Sonic wished he could look at Shadow because if he could he'd receive a good glare on his part. All he had to stare at was the ground though; as he struggled to adapt to his situation. He tried to keep relaxed, knowing it would be best if he did that, but he still couldn't prepare himself for the odd sensation of slowly being stretched open by Shadow's wide girth. A wave of embarrassment made his face light up, cheeks red and hot.

At the moment he was thankful for his slow pace. It gave him a chance to expand and accommodate the length violating him. Right now, it all just seemed so awkward, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to derive pleasure from this.

Satisfied with the position he was in, Shadow decided it was time to fix Sonic's. He bared his teeth in that angered grin and moved his hand quickly from his member to Sonic's tail, giving it a rough yank to lift him and allow Shadow to delve further into the mind-numbingly tight warmth that consumed him. He continued to keep Sonic's head held down, forcing him to arch uncomfortably, and more-than-likely, painfully. When his pleasure began to spiral out of control, Shadow hissed and flexed his fingers sharply. His claws began to make their way through the glove, digging into Sonic's neck and scalp.

The yelp that rung from his tail being snagged so roughly was just the first of the array of noises Sonic started to emit. "Shadow!" He cringed and shut his eyes, growing less fond of their escapade. The pressure on the back of his neck had only increased and he could feel his nails digging into his skin. Letting it go this far may have been an even more dire mistake than he realized. Sonic wasn't enjoying himself nearly as much as before.

"Ya know...the point is to make the other feel good..." Sonic snapped bitterly, ears pinned in an aggressive manner.

Shadow wasn't listening. He was tied up in the intensity of his own pleasure. He began to make small, spasming thrusts, and he was shaking all over. He let go of Sonic's neck and grabbed the thin hips, holding on tight like his life depended on it, and you'd be at a loss to explain to him now that it didn't. He clamped his eyes shut and made scratches where his fingers sank into the blue fur, feeling a familiar tingling below that meant he would lose himself completely.

He huffed, trying desperately to control it, but between having to work for his goal this time, and the muscular ring contracting in random intervals about his weeping cock, Shadow couldn't take it. He trembled violently, warm seed filling the other and coating himself. He weakly pushed himself to do a few more before leaning his weight onto the other, trying to catch his breath.

'Damn, it had lasted longer before!' This time was too short. He furrowed his brow and moaned exhaustedly, wishing he'd been able to hold out and enjoy himself more.

He didn't last nearly long enough for Sonic to gain anything from the ordeal. It was rather frustrating. The blue hedgehog had an aching length beginning to grow soft, revived again at the idea of Shadow spending himself inside his body -- and at the same time, he was terribly disappointed.

'That...that was it...?' He supposed he shouldn't be surprised since it was Shadow's first time but what the hell? What was he supposed to do now?

Looking furious, but trying to hold it all in like a volcano waiting to blow, he finally got something out that summed up his feelings quite well at the moment. "I hate you."

Shadow fought his exhaustion and strained to look at Sonic. He didn't respond. How should he respond? He supposed he should feel guilty for some reason or another, but he was still recovering, and it didn't give him much of an option to feel sorry for anyone that he had considered deserving of the oppression only moments before.

He held his lost gaze, despite the effort he had to put forth into it, waiting for Sonic to say or do anything else. He had a feeling that Sonic would probably go into all-out-attack in his temporary state, but he surprisingly wasn't too concerned. Instead, he absently nuzzled against the warm, furry waist that he supported himself with, continuing his empty stare.

Sonic might have found his last gesture cute, or tolerable at the very least, if not for what he did to him. If he had joined him in that state of bliss, he'd be a lot more content. Instead he was left with the torturous hard-on between his legs and he was intent on getting rid of it.

Suddenly, he jerked roughly to throw Shadow off, having a ton of more energy and strength behind his muscles than before. With Shadow in the state he was in, it wouldn't be hard to shake him off. Once it was accomplished, he sat up, eyes turned red and lacking in their green glow. "Shadow..."

In an instant he was on him, pushing him violently against the ground as he had done him moments before. He was definitely going to get his pay back.

Shadow grunted quietly, frowning a little, but knowing it was to be expected. He was still breathing heavily, and met Sonic's angry glare with a blank look. He was still a little upset about how little time he'd had in the position Sonic was now taking on, and resented himself for not being stronger, yet there was no going back. No correcting it. He wouldn't know how, anyway. His body was limp below Sonic's, arms by his side, head flat on its side on the ground. He blinked casually, as if to let Sonic know he didn't care anymore. He'd had his fun.

This just made Sonic even more flustered! He wanted some kind of reaction. He didn't want to feel like he was about to screw some corpse. That just made his dick grow even more soft and his lust die considerably.

Damn it, but he wanted this. He pressed his hands against the back of his shoulders, glowering at the back of Shadow's head. He pressed his lower half between his legs, wiggling and making sure he was in good position for his invasion.

He angled himself just right before he started to press the head of his member in. Ordinarily he would have been slow, would have even tried to get Shadow off too, but he was pissed and the black hedgehog didn't seem to care.

He started to push in a lot faster than Shadow did him, simply to get Shadow out of that horribly blank state. Once he got what he wanted, he'd go easier on him.

Shadow winced and gasped, arching his back and attempting to free himself. The effort wasted, he grunted deeply, tail twitching miserably. He grimaced and bit the back of his tongue automatically. He clenched his fists tightly, pressing his claws into his poorly protected, blistered palms to distract himself from the pain the other inflicted upon him. He half-wondered if he'd hurt Sonic this way, and a small twinge of guilt bit at him sharply. It was too late for apologies, even if Shadow knew how to get his point across.

The blue speedster felt a little better knowing he got something from the hedgehog. Besides...being engulfed by this tight warmth could put anyone in a better mood. At least it did for him.

Sonic trembled in pleasurable glee as he slipped further in. He slowed down after reaching the half way mark then finally seated himself completely inside. He held himself there and placed his hands at Shadow's hips, digging his nails in carelessly. He rested his chin against his shoulder and grinned down at his victim. Instead of hurting him further and pounding madly at him like he felt like doing, he had another idea to drive Shadow equally crazy.

He gave another set of cringes before he noticed Sonic's face close to his. Genuinely curious at the gesture that sparked somewhat awkward in the pit of his stomach, he blinked, confused expression prominent. The pain in his hips was negligible, at best, in his state of mind, but the look on Sonic's face was something else entirely.

Sonic drew back his hips and began to thrust gently inside him but at a normal pace. With every buck, he searched for the hidden G spot that'd be undoubtedly inside him. Once he brushed against it, his goal was to hit it every time.

Shadow felt him pull out, and he let the tiniest sound escape his throat before he scrunched up his face again.

Then Sonic hit his target. The striped hedgehog gasped sharply, bringing his hands level with his shoulders and trying to push up. He achieved a very wobbly few inches before Sonic struck the sensitive spot again, and once more Shadow cried out. He felt his pulse returning, blood racing in his ears and making its way quickly back to his groin.

At the very least, he should have bestowed him the same courtesy, and let Sonic get to feel the pleasure he was undoubtedly creating for him. He felt like he didn't deserve it really, but this would be the best way to punish the selfish hedgehog.

Sonic pulled himself almost all of the way out before stabbing inside of him again, this time harder, and hitting the same mark as last time. Regardless of how mad he was, he enjoyed the reaction he was getting out of Shadow, and he was intent on continuing that same reaction until he was spent. He wouldn't be done in a lowly minute either -- unlike his rival. Sonic relished in every second he was inside of his tight body, at least thankful he got to experience it at all. The more experienced Shadow became, Sonic had a sinking feeling in his gut that told him this moment would be rare, if not repeated ever again.

The last one made Shadow cry out loudly and dig his fingertips into the Earth. He collapsed uselessly, failing to mask a whimper that he tried to hold in. He cringed at his own weakness. His body wasn't taking this too well. He hadn't had time to get over his last climax, and his erection was stinging, blood was going into something that really didn't need it in Shadow's opinion. He ripped grass between his fingers, and rolled back into Sonic's lean figure automatically, a red flood taking over his features ruthlessly.

Sonic chuckled to himself as he regained utter control over the Ultimate Lifeform. A hand reached down between him and the ground to get a feel of just how hard he was growing. He was satisfied by the feelings he was arousing within the hedgehog and put his hand back on his hip.

He drove faster into his body, not caring as much to keep himself from climaxing; the feeling that came with the release was so addictive, it made him want to reach his goal immediately once he ceased holding back. Once he felt it was okay. But he made sure to show off his position, shoving his role and power into Shadow's face while he could. He'd get the snooty hedgehog nice and hard and then he'd show him what it felt like to be taken advantage of to the degree he so nastily went to.

A few more minutes later and Sonic moaned. He knew it was time and he wasn't holding back. With all his might he plunged into the other, purposefully missing that yummy spot inside of him, and filled him with his seed. A marvelous feeling washed over him, having him shiver with euphoria.

It was warm - he'd give him that much - but it was a very unnerving feeling, having warm liquid seeping out of you and onto your thighs and crotch. Shadow wrinkled his face up in temporary disgust, then focused his attention elsewhere. He was still fully erect, aching and miserable. He both wanted more and wanted the arousal to end at the same time. He whined, arching into Sonic's weakening member, not sure what else to do. His breathing hastened as he considered the fact that Sonic might have assumed he wouldn't need any more.

Then again... why would Sonic grope him before, if not to see if he was aroused?

He balanced on one arm, reaching back with the other and pulling Sonic back into him, growing more and more concerned that he wasn't the same firmness as before. He wasn't done yet! Surely Sonic knew that he'd reignited Shadow's lust.

Well, the other hedgehog panted breathlessly and he simply reveled in the aftermath of their ordeal. He could care less about Shadow at this point, definitely giving him a taste of his own medicine. Only he wouldn't have the chance to make up for it like the blue hedgehog.

He chuckled at him, amused by his desperation. He kissed Shadow's furry cheek in an odd display of affection and pushed himself off of him. Sonic stood on wobbly legs as his member fully retracted into his sheath. He stared down at Shadow with an air of superiority regained in Shadow's moments of weakness.

"You're better than I thought you were. Thanks, Shadow." He gave him a thumbs up and a flirtatious wink before simply walking away.

Shadow blinked as he rolled over, blushing furiously at the closeness the other created again, then watched him stand and say his goodbyes.

Oh. Hell. No.

He twisted his face into one of absolute shock. Sonic was not going to leave him there like that. There was no way! He readied his voice determinedly, "Matte-- You-- Hold it...!" But his motor skills lacked the fine tuning required for the job at hand.

Instead, he stumbled to his feet quickly, grabbing Sonic's forearm and whirling him about, searching desperately in the emerald depths for a sign that this was a joke. He could never really tell with the faker what was real and what was put on. Coming up empty, he leaned in for a kiss - this was, after all, what led to the act both times, and perhaps it could help him now.

Sonic might have met eyes with him, having had a feeling he might try to stop him, and when he leaned in for the kiss he actually felt guilty. He would have stopped right then and there if he knew Shadow would have done the same thing. If he knew this bastard really cared.

Raising his hand, he put his finger against Shadow's lips as he leaned in for Sonic's. He tsked and shook his head, smiling apologetically at him. "You're going to have to jerk off on this one, pal. I'm going home."

The look of confused shock returned. He didn't have a clue what he meant. His very first erection had been taken care of by Sonic, unable to put a connection to what he was saying. Everything was so weird and foreign to him. And if Sonic was just going to leave him in the dark, then...

The realization of two major things dawned on him. One, Sonic had no idea that Shadow was just experiencing his own puberty in the past twenty four hours for the first time. Two, Sonic had every intention of leaving him like that, helpless and hungry for more. He thought that the faker's revenge had been carried out, but now that he pieced it together, it was something much more sinister. His jaw dropped a little at just how vengeful the other could be.

Shadow slapped away the hand and grabbed Sonic's other shoulder, roughly jerking him forward and pressing his fingers hard into the muscle of the captive forearm. He forced his beige lips against the reluctant peach and began kissing carelessly. He was not going to let the stupid jerk do this to him.

Sonic struggled to turn his head away, hands pressing against Shadow's shoulders in attempt to nudge him at bay. He had yet to recover from his orgasm though, and like Shadow was once before, he was exhausted. Their hot breaths and saliva mingled thanks to the other's intrusive tongue and Sonic growled irritably at the back of his throat.

As he was pushed away, he panted heavily, mixed emotions on his face. Shadow was angry and confused by Sonic's coldness, but there was a little flurry of something he hated more than anything, and he would do whatever it took to distract himself from the miserable pain that was sweeping through his insides. He rarely, if ever, felt sadness anymore, and it burned him more than any other emotion ever could. It stung horribly at him when the lookalike turned his gaze away.

Taking another breath, he fought Sonic's resistance with an extra burst of determination and leaned in to get a good nibble on the exposed jaw.

That's when the flash of light gave him a jolt as he tensed, expecting Sonic to vanish right out from under him. He figured Chaos Control took whoever you were touching, too! He choked back an angry cry, but realized within the same second, that Sonic was still within his grasp. His fiery red eyes slid open slowly, and he leaned his head back away from Sonic's, eyes still trying to adjust to the darkness again as a figure came into view.

"Hello, boys."


	13. Blackmail

Rouge was pretty damn pissed, to say the least. She'd flown all the way home, only to discover that her collection of Emeralds had been halved. She didn't have to question it. She knew exactly who the culprit would be. Now, she was back. She'd swooped in silently, and noticing the haze in the evening air, ducked behind some rocks and bushes. From her safe place the bat could tell that all of the robots were downed, but she held back when she heard heavy breathing and moaning.

The noise continued, and she leaned in for a closer look, rustling the leaves a bit more than she intended. She cursed to herself and held perfectly still as the noise stopped. Taking her chances after a beat, she peered over and thought her eyes would pop out of her skull. Grinning mischievously, she crept back into the darkness, intent on flying away to find a camera the second she put enough distance between them.

Sonic didn't have the chance to decide whether or not he was going to have a change of heart of what Shadow was so intent on getting from him. During the time it took him to answer, something caught his attention (as a particular someone returned) just as it did Shadow's, and he looked past him; eyes widening in horror. "R-Rouge?"

Rouge smirked over at the two, one hand on her hip, the other waving a camera cockily.

His face instantly turned more red than you could imagine. Reflexively he hid himself behind Shadow and glared hotly over his shoulder. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Wh-What are you doing here?!" Well, it looked pretty obvious, seeing that camera and all. But he couldn't believe she'd have the nerve. ...And that she saw their interactions together at all. Words couldn't begin to describe the humiliation he felt.

He was in no condition to be seen as well as Shadow considering how each other's fluids had matted against the fur near their tummies and between their legs. Who knows how long she's been there though. Oh, if she thought she was going to get anywhere with that camera, she was SO wrong! He'll spin dash that thing before she gets a second off of the ground with it.

Rouge grinned smartly, daring to take a few steps towards the unlikely couple, swaying her hips in the suggestive manner she'd grown accustomed to. She looked at the review screen, scrutinizing the picture closely. "My, my.. it's a bit too dark out here to see those kinds of details, but it looks like I've gotten quite the prize here, boys." Rouge stole a glance at their horrified expressions.

"And Shadow..." She chuckled cruelly at them. "I might have to blow it up a bit, but... it's totally worth the extra change... Your face in this picture is priceless!"

Shadow swallowed a very large lump that built in his throat. He couldn't even think to move, despite the fact that Sonic was using him as a shield.

"How-e-ver..." There was a malicious sugary note to her voice, which sounded suspiciously like a cash register dinging. "Let's put a price on it, anyway. Any bidders?"

Sonic growled madly, spines sticking up as he bristled in humiliation, and anger. "If you think we're just going to let you get away with that you're wrong!" He was still hesitant to fight in the condition he was in but he'd do anything at this point to get that camera away from her.

"Hand it over." He snapped, hoping she'd just comply. So sure of himself even that his free hand was extended in waiting only to be rejected.

Shadow, who felt like he was in no position to fight with her, and knew she'd probably kick his ass anyway due to the fact that he let her get away with it, sighed miserably. In the little time he'd been with Maria, he had been taught to 'never hit a lady,' and took it to heart ninety nine times out of a hundred even here on the Earth. He spoke calmly, giving in to her game, "What do you want?"

Sonic had insulted her intelligence, but Shadow was talking her language. Rouge smiled and put a finger to her lips, striking a thoughtful pose. "Oh... what DO I want... let me think." There wasn't a question in her mind, but she was going to make them work for it. "This is such a hard decision. Let's put this away for safekeeping while I think it over, hm?" With that, the small camera was wedged between her plump breasts. Her hand fell back to its place on her hip as she studied them amusedly.

Sonic's eyes flattened as he went ignored and delivered an annoyed look at Shadow, feeling it unwise to humor her in this situation. Feeling as hopeless as the other, however, he relented more than he knew he should.

Groaning, he looked the other way, trying to regain his composure and make the redness on his face disappear. "How about a Chaos emerald?" What else would the bat want? Jewels of course and she was probably just upset by the emerald Shadow took from her earlier.

Rouge laughed coldly. Sonic was thinking far too small, but she would take what she could get. "I've actually grown quite fond of my little green one, you see... and isn't it a pity that I don't have one to match? I mean, sure, I do want my pretty blue one back... but..." She shrugged, staring off to the side, and leaving it for the two of them to figure out.

Shadow frowned as he finally turned to face her, arms crossing over his chest. He didn't like the direction this was going at all. "But what?" If Shadow knew anything, she was going to milk the two of them for everything she could get.

He scowled at her and glowered with eyes that expressed a lot of hate and frustration right now. She's done some pretty low things but this was by far the worst! ...or rather, embarrassing.

He held his tongue, not sure what to contribute to their problem; he didn't want to give her anything. But he would give her a Chaos emerald so long as she handed over that camera. They could always get them back from her later. It's not like anyone would believe what she saw tonight verbally anyway.

By this point, Sonic's color had finally started dissolving back into his natural hue. He waited to see what she had to say to Shadow, reluctant as ever to give her anymore leeway than they already have.

Her smirk darkened as she met Shadow's eyes. She leaned in, as if telling an engrossing story that they just had to hear. Her bare shoulders rose slightly as she tensed with poisonous anticipation. "But there ARE bigger fish in the sea. Or sky, if you catch my drift."

His eyes widened. He shot a look at Sonic, as if to beg him for help. He couldn't surrender the Master Emerald, but how low would Rouge really go to get what she had already decided belonged to her? He bared his teeth, actually fearing the annihilation of his tough guy reputation. He didn't know just how much that picture contained, but with at the distance she'd taken it, probably more than he wanted. He clenched his fists, right one squeezing around Sonic's wrist, the Guardian having forgotten that the other's arm was still in his hand. Needless to say, he was hardly aroused after all this.

Well, there was no way either of them could stand for that. Knuckles trusted the Master emerald with Shadow and since he was part at fault over this blackmailing conspiracy, Sonic wasn't going to just help Shadow hand over the emerald.

"You know we can't do that. You can have the Chaos emeralds but Knuckles trusted the Master emerald with Shadow." Did she even think about what she just asked for? Stealing from a friend who was passed away! That was messed up. "I suggest you'd at least have the decency to respect that." Whether or not she did, it wouldn't matter. That was simply out of the question.

"Oh?" She peered over at Sonic, then redirected her attention to Shadow. "Is that how it is? Are you just going to agree with whatever he says since you're all lovey dovey now?"

"No!" Shadow winced at his uncharacteristically defensive tone, suddenly getting very quiet as he panicked silently in his mind, finding the ground much more intriguing than the other two. What they had done had nothing to do with being, 'lovey dovey.' She was simply being absurd. Why would she say something foolish like that?

She grinned, immediately realizing she'd struck a nerve. "Oh, come now. It's just some silly old rock. Isn't it better than the alternative?" She pushed up her chest, illustrating that the proof of their affair was within her clutches.

Or maybe she just wanted to show off her boobs. In any case, Shadow refused to either talk to or look at her.

"If it's such a silly old rock," Sonic spoke up, "you'll take something with a bit more flare and color..." Growing weary of this conversation, he pulled out his Chaos emerald in hopes of dissuading her form her original goal. The emerald lit up in his palm and he smiled charmingly at her. "Come now...Don't waste our time. Take it."

Shadow watched Sonic out of the corner of his eye, still in his silent trance. His arms were left to hang by his side now, and he looked down at the Emerald in the gloved hand.

Rouge's eyes lit up almost identically with the Emerald's sparkling glow. She rushed over, hand outstretched, mentally preparing to snatch up the treat and head to the Island the second her hand closed around it.

Sonic expected this and quickly closed his fingers around it, shielding her eyes from its dazzling view. He knew better than to just hand it over.

He put his hand behind his back and shook his head wisely at her eagerness; making sure they get what they want out of the deal too. "Give the camera to Shadow and I'll give you the Chaos emerald."

"Oh, party pooper." She snapped her fingers, still grinning. "You're just out to ruin my fun, aren't you?" She half-pouted, "No deal. I want the big prize."

Shadow clenched his teeth, still avoiding their gazes. "I can't do that, Rouge. If I do that, I might as well destroy the planet while I'm at it. Only I should handle it at this point. I told you already..." And he didn't understand why she was still trying. She wouldn't take care of it - probably flaunt it like some kind of portable trophy and haul it around wherever she went. He was put off by that, and didn't appreciate her persistence when she knew he held responsibility over it and its power.

He closed his eyes exhaustedly, stomach finally growling angrily at him for skipping meals for the third day in a row. He made to grab for his belly, looking rather embarrassed as he chose at last to risk a glance at the other two.

Rouge blinked, not really sure if he was hungry or about to have explosive stomach issues. "Well, that's real becoming of you, Shadow."

Sonic looked down at Shadow and looked as though he might be offended when his stomach followed suit. He hadn't bothered eating anything today either. Embarrassment made its self known on his cheeks again before he turned the subject back around to the issue at hand. "Alright, come on, Rouge. Take the Chaos emerald already and stop being such a..." Well, he wanted to say bitch, but he didn't need her acting out even more. "Just take it and let us have the camera!"

He didn't have to say it. Rouge could tell exactly what Sonic wanted to say, and smirked knowingly at him. "How about 'no,' hun? But, you know..." She shrugged, stretching her wings and exercising them against the air, and lifting herself a little off the ground. "I don't really mind taping up posters all night. I sort of enjoy staying out late, if you know what I mean." Another one of her easily misinterpreted comments.

Shadow looked mortified. "Wait!" He really had nothing else planned, but if he could hold her back longer, it was better than nothing. He really didn't want to have to reach down in there, and honestly didn't like the idea of Sonic telling her to hand it over to him, either. Breasts kind of weirded the ebony hedgehog out. If he didn't have it, and he was the perfect being, then it must be entirely unnecessary, not to mention odd.

Sonic grit his teeth, stressed and awkward with all sorts of ideas of what would happen running through his head. Could you imagine his public image? What his friends would think? He never knew Rouge to be such a pain.

"How does that benefit you any? If you leave now, you end up with nothing." Again he showed off the Chaos emerald, taking it from behind his back so she could get one more good look at it. "If you agree, you get mine and...and the one Shadow took from you! If you don't, then you're left with nothing." Surely her greed will get to her before they're publicly humiliated.

She paused, actually tempted by the offer. "Mm. I figured that little sneak took it... Ah..! But they don't glow all shiny like they used to. What fun is that?" She rose another few feet into the air.

Shadow grunted, working his brain as fast as he could. "Surely there's something else... It doesn't matter how long you try, I still cannot hand over the Master Emerald." He gestured behind them to the pile of defeated robots. "You see already it's attracted the Doctor's attentions. If you were to take it now, I cannot say what the consequences would be. Do you want them to follow you as well?" He looked back at her, calm and collected, and returned to the Shadow they knew well. "We can come to an agreement if you are so willing."

She dropped to her feet heavily, arms by her side. "That's what I like about you. An alternative thinker." She strolled over to Sonic, trying desperately to ignore the tempting jewel he held. "Perhaps if I just borrow you for a while, we can make a nice compromise." Now she was just instigating, trying to create tension, one of the things she lived for.

Sonic clenched the emerald tighter as if he expected her to try to steal it. He held his ground as she approached him and gave her a funny look. One that resembled a deer in headlights. Sex has just been on his mind way too much lately. Certainly she didn't mean what she was suggesting though.

Clearing his throat, Sonic narrowed his green eyes at her, trying not to let her flirtatious attitude get to him. "Quit fooling around and just tell us what you want."

"Aw, he's shy." She smiled over at Shadow, watching his reaction as he trailed a finger over Sonic's chest. "But you know what I'm talking about, doncha, Shadow?"

Shadow tore his gaze away, eyes wide in panic. It took him a moment to recover from the raging anger that rushed over him, and he frowned over at the glistening ocean. What did he care? Sonic had the right to do whatever he chose. And if Sonic did what she asked, then Shadow was off the hook. Definitely a good deal.

Sonic got one of those uneasy looks when Amy was getting too lovey dovey on him. But he couldn't help but think this was scarier. This was Rouge. Who knows what she's capable of and if she's even being serious right now. He couldn't tell and could only hope she was just messing with them.

...Curiously, he looked over to see what Shadow thought about the matter. He couldn't see his facial expression though, the black hedgehog looked away.

"You're not serious." Sonic grunted, looking at Rouge again, skeptically. Nervously.

"What's the matter?" She leaned in far too close for comfort, moistening her lips with her pink tongue. "Rather have your face plastered all over town, and wherever else I can cover tonight, with you and Shadow being awfully intimate? I can arrange that, you know..." She led her finger up to his chin, inching even closer. "Or you can be a man and spare yourself the embarrassment. Or-- ...maybe you'd rather be the bitch?" Her lips twitched, threatening an even bigger grin. "Is that how you fellas play?"

Shadow sneaked a peek at the scene unfolding and ripped his eyes away again, a red tint sneaking onto his face. Sonic was just as comically red. He couldn't possibly glow anymore than he was now. He was stuttering like crazy and trying to figure out what to say in the process, not to mention humiliatingly offended by the bitch comment. Couldn't Shadow be a LITTLE more helpful here? Certainly he didn't expect him to go along with this!

The baffled hero stumbled back, unable to stand that perverted closeness she pushed in on him, inevitably drawing naughty thoughts from the back of his mind. He couldn't believe she was trying to blackmail him into this.

"N-No! I...Damn it, Rouge." This was making his head hurt.

"C'mon. I've given you guys all the options I can stand to give. You're killing me." She looked at the dark hedgehog, closing the distance between her and Sonic again. Her eyes sparkled deviously as she leaned in and sneakily stole a kiss, sliding her tongue along the underside of Sonic's top lip with exact precision, finding the ticklish area easily. That was sure to get a reaction out of the blue boy.

Sonic inhaled sharply, eyes shaped like dinner plates. His body was frozen, not allowing him to use his feet to run away as he so often did in the face of danger, or unwanted love. His mind was a jumbled mess of nothingness that produced an odd, sort of stifled yip from him.

Before she knew what hit her, Rouge was on the ground, seeing red. Her face stung horribly, and she felt a little disoriented as she opened her eyes to see her assailant.

Shadow growled angrily, placing himself between the two, eyes wild with raging fury. His red orbs flared like an angry fire, and he trembled madly. His fist was still clenched, as if he might strike again. His breathing was harsh and uneven, and he was seriously having a problem keeping himself from beating her to a pile of organs.

Unable to control himself, he reached back, muscles tensing, planning to crush her into oblivion.

It took Sonic a moment to recover and figure out what was going on. He wasn't sure when the last time was that Shadow looked so pissed and it was quite obvious as to why -- the reason laying on the ground, about to take further punishment for her ways. Needless to say he was flattered but being the hero he is he couldn't let Shadow's jealousy kill Rouge. To think the black hedgehog even cared that much was...

He put it out of his mind for now. He honestly wasn't sure how Shadow felt before but this gave him a rather large hint.

"Shadow!" He intervened, grabbing his arm. "Stop! It's okay!" Yes, she probably deserved something for her actions, but death wasn't it.

The dark hedgehog whirled about, not registering what was happening, but ready to take on and eliminate whatever was holding him back. He burned his eyes into Sonic's before he grew a look of shock and froze.

He dropped his ears against his head and pulled away, glaring thoughtfully at the bay.

Rouge stumbled to her feet, shooting an angry, yet confused look at Shadow. She was honestly surprised that she had been able to push him so far. She pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at him before taking a deep breath and smirking. She reached into her cleavage and produced the camera. She offered it to Sonic, one hand on her hip. "Mou... you guys are such party poopers. I can't go out looking like this!" She tsked, rolling her eyes. "Here. Delete the picture. I didn't really care about it anyway."

Not quite satisfied with the damage she'd done, Rouge added, "Try not to stare too long at the other ones. I can't have you learning all my special se-crets can I?" Her perverse tone was enough to reveal the nature of the camera's contents. As expected, Shadow bristled, but kept staring away from them.

Sonic looked at the camera and took it from her quickly as though he was afraid she'd change her mind. He hesitated doing anything with it at her last remark, eyes flashing over to Shadow to make sure he wasn't going to lose it again.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he turned the camera on, his finger hovering over the review button. He was almost afraid of what picture might show up when he did. What if it wasn't the picture of him and Shadow? What if it was some crazy bondage picture of Rouge as a dominatrix? Who knows? She planted all sorts of ideas in his head and it was so frustrating. She was so frustrating!

"Gah!" In his own moment of emotional explosion, Sonic crashed the camera into the ground, busting it to pieces. A proud smile formed on his face, looking triumphant and proud. "There."

Her smile faded.

"God, do you take EVERYTHING seriously?! I just bought that less than an hour ago! You OWE me, MISTER." She prodded his chest violently with every stressed word, then shoved him roughly, whipping her wings out quickly and causing a strong wind between them as she backed into the air. Rouge stole one last look at Shadow and harrumphed, getting the hell away from those two uptight morons.

Shadow's attention had been captured by the shattering sound, and he watched Rouge leave, calm but slightly annoyed expression back on his face. He couldn't explain anything that was going on, let alone his extreme anger, but he really didn't think he should have to. If the bat had any sense, she'd keep her mouth shut, and he wouldn't consider it anything of importance to Sonic. Why would he care if Shadow had anger issues?

Sonic watched the pissy bat fly away. Apparently she did all of that for nothing or just to see a reaction from them. Then again Shadow was getting awfully scary. It was most wise Rouge backed off now while she had her wings still in tact.

Turning his attention back to his unlikely...dare he say...lover, Sonic wondered what to say. Tension stirred in the air but he refused to let it settle.

"Heh, well...that was interesting."

"Hmph." Shadow pretended to feel otherwise.

The black hedgehog's arms crossed and he assumed the cold shoulder position he held against Sonic earlier. His stomach was really aching, now, but to be honest, he didn't know what to do about it. With Rouge on his bad side, Shadow didn't expect anymore surprise meals to pop up in his fridge, and he certainly didn't know what she bought to make them. He knew where a grocery store was, and he'd been forced to eat at a restaurant a number of times (usually ordering whatever tasteless things Rouge or Topaz directed him to), but the idea of finding his own meals seemed too overwhelming. He couldn't recall ever having to go at it alone, as someone usually took care of it for him (Professor Gerald or Maria, Eggman, Rouge, or random coworkers at a banquet), or he went without.

He seriously was regretting his temper tantrum, but allowed his hunger to go neglected, not desiring to ask for help or bring any more attention to himself. He really just hoped Sonic would leave just as quickly as Rouge had, to avoid further displaying weakness.

Sonic tensed as fate made his stomach play a familiar noise on cue, giving him an idea as he casually ignored Shadow's quietness, brushing it off his shoulder like nothing. He saw what he needed to and this tough man routine didn't fool him a second.

"How about we grab something to eat? It's been a while since I've ate." Seemed like a good way to forget this whole fiasco and grow a bit more easy with each other. He had a feeling Shadow was hungry as well considering his stomach played the same music as his.

Shadow's first impression was that he would turn and look at Sonic, eyes watering with gratitude that the little bastard could read his mind. He managed to control himself, however, and simply shrugged his shoulders lightly, as if he could care less, still facing the other way. "If you say so." He finally turned away from his ocean view and walked past the other, gruff expression never wavering as he looked ahead.

Sonic couldn't help but grin, pleased that Shadow would join him without a complaint. That was a first.

He walked alongside of him, gloved hands clasping together behind his back. "So what are you hungry for? Besides me." He smirked.


	14. Race

Shadow bared his teeth threateningly at Sonic after his last smartassed reply, but directed his glare off to the side, attempting to overlook it. "It doesn't matter."

In all honesty, it was all about the same to him so far. Food was food. He didn't care where they went. It kept him alive and more focused and that's all that mattered. He blinked. Maybe that was all he needed to get back in sync with the Emeralds. He was just out of sorts. And that explained his irrationality concerning Sonic and Rouge. He felt a little better, all things considered.

This made things easier for Sonic. Since Shadow didn't mind where they ate, he could choose wherever he wanted. But what was he in the mood for? And what would be open this late? He was sure they could find something once they got to the busy city. Walking there would take a while though.

Smiling fondly at Shadow, he stepped ahead of him, a challenging look in his emerald eyes. "How about a race? Or did I wear you out earlier?"

He didn't even bother to respond verbally. Instead, Shadow immediately took a lunge, shoving the blue hedgehog aside the second the words escaped his mouth as he darted off. His steps quickly turned into long, powerful strides as his boosters kicked on. He couldn't help himself - a grin formed. But he was pretty secure with that - he already had a head start, so Sonic wouldn't get to see how much he was enjoying the competition.

His ears flicked up, not expecting him to take off so suddenly. "Hey!" He growled but couldn't help but grin himself. Immediately blue legs began into action, shooting him off from the ground in a high energy run; determined to catch up with him and pass him in the process.

It didn't take him long to spot the black and red blur. His eyes narrowed and he smirked, pumping his legs harder and faster, coming up alongside him after a couple of minutes. Their surroundings beamed by them like they were in some kind of time warp.

"Ya know, you got a head start. You're a cheater. For shame! Someone is going to have to get a spanking later." He spoke in a sing-song voice, chuckling deviously at his sinister perversion - something Shadow probably wouldn't understand either.

Shadow blinked over, not sure how to respond, but he had a good idea. Again, he lunged, kicking off the ground as they neared the Mystic Ruin train station. This time he was determined to catch Sonic off balance so he could take the lead again. He curled his elbow towards the other as he neared. If he thought Shadow would lose, he was sadly mistaken. Especially since he had to work double time to catch up to the ebony hedgehog, Shadow knew he still had the upper hand.

He was rarely predictable to Sonic but he did manage to avoid his assault. He did something to his advantage and to rub Shadow's failure in his face; the blue hedgehog leaped high into the air and curled into a ball, doing a spin dash through the air and shooting off like a rocket, momentarily leaving Shadow behind.

"Pft. Waste of energy." The other smirked.

He regained his composure easily, flipping up onto the rail and grinding for a second to get his balance. After a slight hesitation, Shadow pushed off from his grind, and ran atop the rail for a beat - jetting would be impossible on such a narrow surface, but there was no way he was going to grind all the way to Station Square. It would be too slow, and Sonic would easily win. Instead he focused all his concentration on running, something he never really did, after all, and it took a great deal of extra effort on the tracks.

Sonic ran full speed ahead but took a second to see what the other was up to. He didn't predict any further dirty shots but the black hedgehog always seemed to have something up his sleeve.

At the sight of him on the rails, he slowed to get behind him and follow. He jumped up, grinding them; an idea on his mind, one to outdo Shadow's last sneak attack.

Sonic once again threw himself in the air to do a homing attack to knock Shadow off balance in order to take his place on the tracks. The absence of sound alone was enough to grab his attention, however. Shadow raised a brow and mimicked Sonic's attack instinctively, bounding into the air and curling into an attack position, quills extended as he crashed into the other. He bounced back, stretching his limbs out as a arm shot between his legs. His feet struck the railing and slipped out to the sides, and he caught himself automatically with the extended hand, forcing himself back up and into a defensive stance, ready for the next thing Sonic threw at him.

Said hedgehog flinched as his body came in contact with Shadow's and he was forced back, limbs stretching out, eyes quickly noting where the rails were below him. His feet coolly caught the rails in another grind, sparking light from his feet; as his eyes locked on his target just ahead of him. He smirked, always enjoying a good challenge; and Shadow was the biggest challenge he's ever went up against, no matter what it was they were doing.

He didn't attack again. Instead, while they were both sort of slowed down from their previous wild running spree, Sonic lunged and jumped over Shadow, using his spin dash as a boost. A lot of energy was spent but it'd be worth it.

As he caught and rode the rails like a wave on a surfboard, he spanked his behind and stuck his tongue back out crudely at the other hedgehog now currently behind him.

Now he was just being silly.

A brow was quirked. Then an eye twitched. Shadow bared his teeth, racking his brain for a method of revenge worthy of the little blue asswipe. He at least knew when he was being taunted, and he sped up at the same time a new noise reached him.

They were almost out of the tunnel that led from the city station when a light swept around the corner. Shadow's eyes focused, trying to adjust, and he sweatdropped nervously. If Sonic went the same way he did, they were screwed. He made the guess that Sonic would go for ducking down by one of the sides, and as the horn blared, tearing through his sensitive ears, he winced, taking his chances. He darted along the side of the right wall, curving up and over the train.

The black hedgehog assumed correctly as Sonic squeezed towards the wall, continuing to run as the train sped through the tracks. Considering he was just three feet tall, not very wide, it was easy not to be side swiped as it whizzed on by. He didn't worry about Shadow and not just because he was immortal, it'd be a huge insult to his intelligence as well as his own to be ran over by a train after all they've went through.

Shadow couldn't fight gravity much longer, and his skill at running was further tested as he flipped down onto the top of the closest car. He barely managed to navigate around all the escape hatches and pipes and gaps atop the train, and when he came to the end at the mouth of the tunnel, he wasted no time getting off of it.

He dropped to the ground, landing between the rails at the port of the city station. He was wide-eyed and his breathing was heavy and fast. His heart was about to explode, and he swore to never attempt something stupid like that again. He could have waited the split second to see which way Sonic could go!

It took him a moment to recover, but when he did, you'd never know just how scared out of his wits the black hedgehog had been.

He winced up at the bright lights of the new, wide glass tunnel he'd ended up in with his considerably long jump, and a sudden consciousness swept over him. He blinked, then realized exactly why he had that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The fur around his backside was still matted and probably looked just as bad as his chin and arm had that morning. The wide-eyed look returned as he glanced over his shoulder to see if Sonic was still behind him.

Sonic wasn't nearly as frightened or out of breath as Shadow by the time he showed up. Of course he took an easier route and when they were finally rid of that screeching train, he could see the other. The blue hedgehog had completely forgotten about a bath he too required, no doubt to provide plenty of humiliation for the both of them if they were seen (or smelt). Instead he was still intent on the race, unsure as to why Shadow seemed so surprised when he looked back at him; perhaps he was shocked to see how close he was? That he was going to win?

To be honest, Shadow didn't even know where they were supposed to be headed, but he was a little too distracted at that point. He watched Sonic as he came closer, and realized that he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. Was he really still racing after that? Well, Shadow guessed he didn't have to do anything unnatural to avoid getting hit by the train. It would have been easier to jet skate on the ground. Catching the other's eye with a calm, but concerned, expression on his face, he reached out automatically and grabbed for Sonic's arm. "Wait."

Sonic stopped instantly but almost lost balance and fell on his face. His chest was rising considerably faster, hyped up with adrenaline. "What?" He blinked cluelessly, not sure why Shadow ended their little race. Although, he couldn't say he had set a finish line anywhere, either.

"Don't you think..." Shadow almost said 'you,' then 'we,' and finally settled on something a little less obviously directed at both their situations, "I mean.. I might need to go back and... clean up a little first.." His eyebrows twitched, as if they might change his expression any second. He frowned pointedly, pulling his gaze away automatically. Eye contact in anything that resembled normal conversation tended to make him uncomfortable.

Sonic stared a moment and looked down at himself as if taking the hint too. Not only did Shadow need to clean up but he did as well. That was embarrassingly obvious.

His cheeks grew flushed as his eyes quickly darted from left to right to make sure they haven't been spotted yet.

"Eh heh, you mind if I come too?" He didn't want to risk going home to be spotted by Tails, and he was certain Shadow lived alone. He had taken a chance on that once already, and after what happened earlier today, he didn't want to risk an encounter with the young fox again.

Shadow glanced back over, dumbly blank expression coming over his features. Shouldn't Sonic have his own? That was his first thought. Well.. as long as Shadow got first dibs, he was fine with it. "Whatever." He blinked as his eyes focused on the ground over to the right, and he jumped out of the glass frame into the dark side street below the tracks. The casino was uncomfortably busy, and Shadow ducked into the alley leading to the main street that led out of the central square. Sonic followed with no quarrel. He walked alongside of him once he caught up, catching his breath from all that running earlier. His heart was still thumping a little fast but he enjoyed the adrenaline.

His eyes kept ever aware as he let silence linger between them - for once - and kept a paranoid eye out for anyone that might see them in these interesting circumstances.

Shadow nodded at the other, silently instructing him to take his lead as he broke into a heavy pace, sticking to the backstreets and alleys as much as possible as he neared the primarily residential side of town. He climbed the fire escapes of the building across from his with ease, and jumped over to his balcony rail, smirking inwardly as he continued to test the azure hedgehog's endurance. He dropped to the floor, turning around to see the other's progress.

Keeping up with him up until the fire escapes was simple enough. His muscles were still a tad weary from everything they've been doing. Although Sonic made it look easy and graceful, he was struggling inside. When the hedgehog landed on the balcony rail - and after striking a cocky pose of arms falling over his chest - his knees simply gave out. A sweatdrop formed alongside his head as his arms acted too slowly to catch himself. He fell flat on his face, inside the balcony, right on the floor next to Shadow. "!"

He gave Sonic a stupefied stare, twitching an eyebrow for a second before stepping over him and sliding open the glass doors. He paused in the doorway, shaking as he struggled to hold back laughter, and bit his lip hard enough to eventually regain his composure. He uprighted himself and switched on the light, stopping at the sink to refill the glass from earlier with water. He began to chug it, peering over at Sonic idly.

Sonic, who was left on the floor, groaned, irritable at himself and rather embarrassed. His ears laid back as he helped himself to his feet. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, chuckling in a humiliated manner; and following after Shadow. "I, uh, meant to do that, ya know."

He took in the surroundings of his apartment, just then realizing he's never been in here. It was simple enough. Nothing utterly surprising or something he could make fun of him for. Rather bland, actually.

Shadow set the glass down, taking a deep breath silently. He shut the door, clicking the latch for once... he assumed Rouge's favorite entrance was the easily accessed kitchen. Still keeping a cautious eye on the other, he began to make his way into the living room, gesturing that Sonic should follow suit. He squatted to loosen his shoes, then slid out of them easily near the front door.

He winced as he stood, a hand moving to his ear to rub it absently while he observed the dried blood pulling the skin and fur around Sonic's little gift to him. He really hoped that would come out of his white fur, but it had been in there quite some time, and he didn't expect anything less than yellowing.

Sonic followed after his gesture and went ahead and took off his shoes too. Once the two showered off, they could go out and grab something to eat. He could hardly wait. He observed what Shadow was staring at then, and felt a tinge of guilt pull at his heart strings. He didn't draw attention to it by saying anything though. Instead he changed the subject of his thoughts entirely.

"I'll just chill on the couch and snoop through your things while you shower first, kay?" He 'assured' him, heading for the sofa for the time being to take a load off.

Shadow gaped at Sonic openly. He was seriously regretting this. He couldn't think of anything he owned that was particularly private or a personal secret, but he still didn't like the idea of anyone going through his apartment at all. It was bad enough that Rouge got away with it. He pulled his shoulders up defensively as he turned his body to face the other. A look of determined anger set up on his face. He figured that would be good enough to get his point across.

Sonic blinked over at him as he sat down and smiled reassuringly. "Hey, calm down. I'm kidding. Go shower." He had something better planned anyway.

Shadow sighed, massaging his temples as he walked into the bathroom. The light was still on - he hadn't cut it off in days. He shot one last warning glare through the mirror to the faker, then pushed the door shut.


	15. Don't Drop The Soap

He studied the cut on his chest more closely, fumbling blindly in the medicine cabinet for the antiseptic, separating the fur with his other hand in the meantime. He finally snatched up the bottle, setting it on the counter long enough to remove the cap with the one hand. He leaned over the sink, pouring a little over the spot and jumping a little at the sting. He found it pointless to try to apply it with a cotton ball, as his thick coat usually prevented a single, clean swipe. This way might waste some of the antiseptic, but at least he got it over with quickly. He squinted one eye as he put the cap back on, using both hands this time, and put it away.

He sighed again, trying to relax his muscles as he got ready for the second shower of the day. Gloves and socks went into the small hamper, and he turned on the water to the cool temperature he preferred, climbing in after only a small wait.

It felt so good to cool down. He'd gotten so sweaty, that he'd almost forgotten what a nice shower felt like. Shadow closed his black lids and leaned into the flow invitingly. He chanced a look downwards, and was surprised at how easily the blood was washing away. Relief was setting in on the ebony hedgehog quickly. He couldn't believe how much better a simple race and shower made him feel.

As the water cascaded over his fur, the drops created a loud but soothing noise that banged against his body, ears, shower wall and floor. Be it that or whatever reason, it allowed a stealthy someone to enter the bathroom as quiet as a mouse just a few minutes after Shadow started showering.

Sonic knew he'd either love him for this or knock him out but it was a chance he was eager to take.

Slipping silently into the shower behind Shadow just as he was facing the shower head, wet blue arms went around the black hedgehog's waist.

Shadow was about to reach for the shampoo when the other sneaked up on him. He gasped audibly, fur standing on end. His immediate reaction was to turn to face the source, but he slid on the wet surface and grabbed a hold of the arms as he started to fall, eyes wide.

Sonic caught him, keeping him up so he wouldn't fall. Teeth nibbled gently at his ear but a second later, a charming grin plastered on the culprit's face. "You know me, so impatient. How about we share?" He loved the cool water running down his frame, easing his muscles aside from the strain of momentarily holding Shadow up. It felt good and having this warm wet body next to him felt even better.

Gloveless fingers went through Shadow's chest fur, roaming down to pet over his stomach, fingertips brushing over his sheath as if to entice him further in his favor. He'd be awfully disappointed if he was casted out now.

Shadow whined, and blushed instantly. He used the support of the other's body to stand, but noticed the suspiciously descending hand and his breathing increased in speed. He made a mad grab for Sonic's wrist, but stopped at the exact moment he was touched in an area that sent chills over him. "Ah!" He clamped his eyes shut, closing his fingers around the suspect's arm and squeezing tightly in a warning. Color rushed to his cheeks.

"Not.. now..." but he didn't pull the arms away. He just kept himself tensed, as if expecting to be attacked. "If Rouge shows up..." He trailed off, leaving the rest to Sonic's logical half, if he had one.

He didn't try to pull his hand away and he didn't separate himself from Shadow either. His free hand reached past him, grabbing some shampoo that he had been reaching for moments ago. "Nonsense. We'll be all alone..." Sonic cooed near his ear and flicked it with his tongue.

He attempted to gently nudge his other arm free of the hedgehog's grip to pour some shampoo into his palm. "Relax, Shadow." He placed the shampoo bottle back and began to lather the clear liquid into that black shiny fur, starting around Shadow's shoulders to massage, and relax his tensed muscles in the process.

Again, Shadow grunted at the contact with his sensitive ear. He watched Sonic get the shampoo, expecting for some stupid reason or another that he was simply going to give up, despite his comment, and clean himself. When he didn't Shadow's ears laid flat against his head - Sonic's next line didn't have the effect the other wanted. Instead, the command Sonic gave him put his mind in a panic. He knew what that usually meant, and he wasn't so sure he wanted to 'relax' right now. He was just trying to get a damn shower!

He winced at the new contact, muscles fighting away the effort the blue hedgehog was putting into him. He started to move away from the other and into the stream of water, not really sure where this was going, and likewise unsure he wanted to find out. He was a little irritated with the fact that Sonic seemed to be implying he was incapable of cleaning himself. "Look.. I don't need your help doing this, faker. Can't I just bathe in peace?"

He was genuinely surprised at how many knots he felt in Shadow's muscles. The hedgehog stayed tense so much, he supposed he shouldn't be. But he was intent on working them out before he slipped free of his grasp, making a frown on Sonic's face. He pondered his response carefully, not wanting to say anything to discourage Shadow; why did he always have to be so defensive?

"I know you don't. The Ultimate Lifeform doesn't need help for anything...but should accept a little treat every now and then. Let me admire your muscles and give you a little shampooing massage, hm?" He grinned but tried not to seem amused by what he had to say. Maybe that ego of Shadow's would act in both their favors.

Instead, he glared bitterly over at the other. He didn't know what kind of new trick this was, but it was horribly suspicious. He growled, "You really do think I'm that naive, don't you?" Shadow bristled, ready in case Sonic were to suddenly attack. He wouldn't put it past him to do so. He didn't need a massage.. it was a pathetic waste of his time.

He held his glare for another second before hiding away the threatening set of teeth with pursed lips. If he chased Sonic off, he'd be stuck finding a meal on his own. Shadow really hated trying to decipher what was okay to eat versus what wasn't, and if he stuck in there just a little longer, he'd let the responsibility fall on Sonic to decide for him. He huffed, struggling internally.

Finally, he gave in, relaxing his quills, and pulling his defensive stare to the tile defeatedly. "If you even think about pulling one over on me.." Sonic brightened and slowly reached out so not to take the black hedgehog by surprise. He gently put his hands on his shoulders and nudged him carefully to turn back around so he could further lather the shampoo into his soft fur. "Have I gave you any real reason not to trust me?" Sonic was pretty sure he hadn't. Shadow was always the one starting serious brawls in the past; aside from his childish games, the hedgehog had yet to mean him intentional harm without provocation.

Shadow growled in response. He disagreed with Sonic's unspoken thoughts entirely, and if he could hear the thoughts, he would have put him in his place. Shadow considered Sonic's foolishness and overactive sense of humor enough to be the cause of their fights. Therefore, the blame was on him. Shadow didn't just go around picking fights.

Even though he refused to give any kind of decent answer to the question posed, Shadow complied miserably, turning his not-so-defenseless back on the other. He silently considered using Sonic's earlier gesture if the need arose.

Sonic scratched his nails gently against Shadow's fur to scrub the shampoo in nice and good, enjoying the aroma that wafted off of him. His fingers started to knead and press around tight muscles around his shoulders as he found a couple of knots. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs in a circular motion and used his other digits to flex against his skin. He watched him intently from behind and listened carefully to pick up on anything he might be doing to make him feel particularly good. In the meantime Sonic stayed quiet, relaxing himself against the assault of the shower's water sprinkling near his face and down his belly.

Instantly, Shadow's ears perked at the claws. A chill ran through his neck and lit up his cheeks, and he nervously leaned forward, uncertainty swarming his features. However, as Sonic pressed on, Shadow couldn't help but close his eyes. He never felt anything so relaxing, and no matter how much he wanted to fight it, the curiosity of the new set of chills won over. He exhaled heavily, automatically tensing at his noise, eyes popping open, and he made an attempt to stop it. Instead, he succeeded in doubling his embarrassment with a choked gasp. He peered over his shoulder without turning his head to see if Sonic had heard, but the other was too far out of his visual range. He swallowed roughly, a pink tint temporarily crossing his muzzle as he once more hid his eyes from the world. If Sonic heard he didn't let on like he did. The fact was that he did hear, however, but it encouraged him further. He was rather proud to see he could lower the hedgehog's guard and get him to accept something that quite obviously must feel awfully good on him. Shadow should feel a lot better once he worked out some of the knots settled in his muscle tissue.

Sonic's hands crept down lower from his shoulders, palms pushing carefully at a tender spot in his back to roll out the knot and ease the pressure there. His other hand used the access shampoo to run down one of Shadow's arms, stopping at his wrist.

"Nn." Shadow whined, leaning into the contact against his will. His ears were starting to droop, as was his spine. He couldn't argue with Sonic on one thing - this felt very nice. He couldn't tell exactly what the other was doing since he refused to show his face to him. If Sonic saw just how much Shadow was letting down his guard, he'd be in trouble for sure. At the moment, he was oblivious to his body language, and thought he was doing a good job 'ignoring' the other.

A purr escaped, causing Shadow to blush again angrily. Still, with Sonic's lack of verbal response, he wondered if he could hear with the water running. He took a peek at the stray hand, wondering what was going to happen next, but he trusted Sonic enough to let him do what Shadow assumed was him continuing to explore.

Blue hedgehog squeezed Shadow's forearm comfortingly as the water ran down it, washing the shampoo off his arm quickly after he applied it. The hand returned to his shoulder to idly massage while his other abandoned Shadow's back and retrieved more shampoo. Once he got it, he poured some more into his palms and put it back, then rubbed his hands together behind him. Afterwards his arms went around Shadow again and his fingers combed through his chest fur (mindful of his previous injury) applying a small amount of shampoo in and rubbing it in gently. From there he worked it into a lather down his stomach. Fingers kneaded the skin just above his crotch, purposefully avoiding the sensitive area and rubbing along the inside of his thighs instead.

Shadow furrowed his brow, pulling both eyes back open and blinking away the water that stung at them. He eyed the arms suspiciously, frowning for a beat as Sonic nearly touched his freshly disinfected wound, then moved lower. His eyes widened at how close the exploring digits were to his manhood, and he tensed, holding his breath as he continued. He swallowed down a knot in his throat, feeling very nervous, but leaning back against the other all the same. Another broken gasp could be heard as the back of his neck sank against Sonic's shoulder and his legs were manipulated into something resembling jelly. He was losing his will to stand alone very quickly.

Sonic purred delightfully as he leaned more into him, finding this so-called weakness in the hedgehog rather satisfying if not arousing. His hands slid around his thighs to the back of them before roaming up over Shadow's rear end. One hand gently grabbed his tail, massaging it and making sure it got lathered as well. When he was done with that, Sonic started to move in front of Shadow, more water pounding down on his head and drooping his quills. His eyes beamed fondly at him before he lowered himself on his knees. His mouth was awfully close near his crotch as he eyed Shadow sinisterly...but didn't do anything.

His hands roamed down one of Shadow's legs instead as if the point was to get at them easier and no perverse alternative was acknowledgeable. At least not off the bat.

Again, Shadow showed concern. Sonic was touching him in places that no one had come close to touching until that morning, and he still associated it with the acts they participated in together. He was growing more and more uncomfortable internally, and when his back support left him, he grew even less certain. He stared down at Sonic warningly, breathing heavily despite his mental resistance. It made him fidget, clawing at his sore palms. Sonic ignored his look of warning, not about to do anything the hedgehog wouldn't like anyway. His hand massaged over his calf as he cleaned his fur, scratching through it gently to make sure he got every inch of him. Either hand roamed up both his legs, over his knees and stopping at his thighs again. He eyed the sheath hidden behind his fur, Sonic's tongue licking over his lips in hungry anticipation.

He eyed Shadow again, ears laid back and looking suspiciously innocent. "Anything else you'd like me to do while I'm down here?"

Shadow's eyes widened immediately at the increasingly dangerous expression on Sonic's face, followed by a frighteningly suggestive tone. He exhaled roughly, trying to step backwards out of Sonic's grip. "No, and I would suggest you not take it upon yourself to do 'anything else,' either!" He growled, face reddening as the blood flow increased in his body. 'Dammit!' he cursed himself mentally. Why did he have to react that way?

Sonic pursed his lips into a pouty frown. "If you insist..." It was disappointing but he wouldn't force the pleasure on Shadow. If he didn't wish to take advantage of the situation, then that was his problem.

Sonic casually rose to his feet, intent on starting on himself and getting the shampoo worked into his fur. He reached for the bottle, not going to take nearly as long as he did on Shadow so they could get out and go eat. His time with the black hedgehog was fun while it lasted; and once Shadow started moving around, he'd see just how magical Sonic's fingers were. The massage would have helped his muscles immensely.

As Shadow let the water run over him, rinsing away the suds Sonic left all over his body, he glared at the wall pointedly, color staying in his cheeks. He was furious that Sonic still had this effect on him. Images were racing through his mind, and he was beginning to regret turning down the offer. But he had his dignity to uphold. He couldn't just give in to that jerk. Still, ideas were running wild, and he felt the familiar tingling down below. 'No!' he clamped his eyes shut, 'No, no, no!' He opened his eyes to look down, relieved that his member wasn't showing itself... yet.. but it was definitely at risk for doing so. He kept his silence as he redirected his dark stare back to the tile.

Sonic seemed oblivious to Shadow's inner fight with his body. The hedgehog just started washing his blue coat, running the shampoo down his arms before massaging it in. He poured a little on his chest too before he put the shampoo back and started rubbing his hands all over himself. The water forced suds down his lithe physique; ears drooping at the tips as he fully relaxed under something he's normally so fearful of.

Sonic eyed Shadow observantly, not saying anything or making any special faces. But his hands wandered rather low on himself despite the fact Shadow wasn't looking yet. The blue hedgehog touched himself, caressing over his sheath and between his legs to make sure every part of himself was clean - and to offer a little eye candy for a certain someone. He looked for a reaction.

Shadow offered a glimpse toward the other before blushing furiously and looking away again. He bared his teeth. Sonic totally did that to get attention! He growled lowly, fighting back his imagination as hard as he could, and it still wasn't working. Just the way that bastard looking all soaking wet like that doubled his fantasies for a reason he couldn't describe. He just looked more vulnerable, more eager, more.. everything that came to his mind that he didn't WANT to come to his mind... Sonic seemed to fit the description.

He narrowed his eyes, struggling to keep his focus on the wall, brushing his hands absently over the parts of his body that still needed rinsing - after all, the water didn't cover everything easily. He stopped at his own lower regions, noticing the head threatening to show itself, and turned a deeper color. He wanted to feel himself more, but settled with forcing it back in as much as he could while it was still vaguely noticeable. This only encouraged a throbbing which made it worse. Panic set in as he tried to think of anything but the other, but as simple as it seemed, it was that kind of thinking exactly that doomed him to the process.

Sonic watched him. He kept rubbing himself between his legs, managing to control his body's sexual urges a bit better than Shadow. He didn't let himself get aroused to the point he was coming out. When that started to happen, he moved his hand away but at that point it seemed Shadow was struggling with those urges his own self. Sonic grinned to himself, about to make it all so much worse...

He reached for the shampoo again, not that he really needed anymore. When he grabbed it, he pretended to let it slip, letting it fall to the shower floor. Frowning at his supposed clumsiness, Sonic bent over, tail sticking up and giving him the perfect view of his backside as he retrieved the bottle.

Shadow winced at the noise echoing off the walls as he instinctively cocked his head to see. He watched the other reach for it, then trailed his eyes back and stopped. His defenses dropped as he stood there, frozen in that second. Sonic was so easily accessed in that position. Did he even know? Shadow could just... "No!" He accidentally yelled his internal argument as he grabbed Sonic's other wrist, pulling him upright carelessly. He panted, forcing away only part of the terror that shone on his face. "I.. You didn't have to worry about picking that up... " He snapped his eyes away, embarrassed by his show of stupidity.

Sonic's ears twitched as he heard the abrupt cry behind him. He looked at him, appearing confused, but knew exactly what it was that flustered the poor hedgehog. At the same time Sonic seized on that when he grabbed him, pretending to stumble and pressing his wet body against Shadow's.

"Oh." He uttered simply and reached over to put the shampoo back, moving himself a few inches away from Shadow, acting as casual and coy as ever.

That was about the time the pounding in Shadow's ears made its entrance. "Dammit," he mumbled, turning his back to the other as the inevitable happened. It was too horribly impossible to distract himself, especially when the object of his increasing desire was right next to him, holding his thoughts captive. Shadow clenched his fists, furious at himself. He had to think of something... anything... before he got any worse. He had to control himself. Besides, he already rejected Sonic - how would it look if he came back with the same idea?

It suddenly dawned on him that he no longer had any business in the shower at all. It was only his fantasizing that held him there as long as he had been. Desperate for freedom from his excruciating thoughts surrounding the lookalike, Shadow threw himself out of the bath, grabbing a towel as he made a mad dash for his room. Now was not the time to worry about making a mess.

The blue hedgehog stared dumbly as Shadow made his crazy run out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of water behind. He blinked and stared some more before laughter started to bubble in his throat, something he died down to a quiet chuckle in order to keep it from reaching Shadow's ears. That was just too funny.


	16. First Date

Shadow dried himself off quickly, color still on his tan muzzle. He sighed frustratingly, leaning against the wall in the darkest corner of his room, near the bathroom. He slid down, covering his face. He had never been so humiliated as he had today. It made him feel absolutely wretched. He had been completely manipulated in ways that he couldn't have imagined to exist yesterday, and in total, it had been three times he'd participated in acts he still felt completely clueless about, despite the fact that his body appeared to understand them. Sonic had been going for a fourth.

This made him remove his hands temporarily as he glanced down between his legs. Sure enough, he had failed considerably at stopping himself from becoming erect and worthless for anything other than the sexual manipulation his body put him through. He was pissed beyond reason. However hard he tried, and however angry he got, it just made him ache more with longing. Before he knew it, he was reaching down, squeezing himself to perhaps offer himself consolation for the lack of attention he allowed from Sonic.

Where he thought he was joining Shadow in the living room, Sonic realized the trail of water didn't lead there. He ruffled an extra towel through his blue coat after stepping out of the shower, trying to dry off in his lazy search. He didn't need to track anymore water through Shadow's apartment on the floor he already left behind.

Quietly he approached the room. The door was left half way open but instead of just barging in or calling out to Shadow, he carefully peeked in to spy, and see what he was doing first.

He spotted him in a corner but couldn't tell what he was doing right off the bat. After a second of squinting and focusing, his eyes widened in surprise. But he supposed after the way he aroused him in the shower, it was inevitable.

Unable to pass this opportunity up, Sonic shoved the door open roughly with a dark smile on his face (towel left to rest on his shoulders). "Whatcha doing Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog gasped, realizing what he was doing the instant Sonic spoke. He was jarred back to reality as his head snapped back, banging against the wall. He grimaced, leaning his head forward and rubbing the spot gingerly. "Shit." He glared up at the azure hedgehog. He should have realized when the shower cut off that it would only be a matter of time before Sonic came in after him.

Shadow tucked the towel into his lap. "I suppose knocking would be above you." Not that he would have reacted any differently to any other noise. He shifted his eyes to look annoyedly over at the nightstand. "And...I'm thinking," he lied pathetically. One of the things he had yet to master. "What do you want?"

"I think you're supposed to use the other head for that." He chuckled and approached him a couple of more steps. His hands rested on his hips as he looked down at him, staring at him in an obvious manner. "We were going to go eat remember?" Apparently, at the moment, Shadow was a little distracted.

He eyed the towel that hid Shadow's groin and his tongue licked over his lips again. "Ya know, you're really making too much of a big deal out of this. You'd think you'd want my assistance when I'm so apt to give it to you. What are you afraid of?"

Shadow bared his teeth as he stared up at the other venomously. He knew he'd been caught, but wasn't so willing to admit it openly. There was still a small chance Sonic was still pushing at the same idea from earlier.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He growled and closed his legs slightly. He knew where Sonic's gaze fell, and he didn't like it. He didn't know how much more 'assistance' he could handle. It was driving him insane. His breathing stayed heavy, causing him to sound a lot more guilty of Sonic's suggestive accusations than he preferred.

"Yes you do." He snorted knowingly, not moving from his spot, expression never wavering.

"I would have thought you'd seize the opportunity to feel as good as I know I make you feel. Yet you're fighting it and I can't understand why. Do you honestly think you're weak because you can experience pleasure? That's just dumb."

Shadow's muzzle turned a dark shade of red. He had nothing else to say. Sonic was right in some ways, he admitted to himself. He enjoyed the strange feelings that coursed through him while they were engaging in the act. He just didn't want Sonic to realize just how out of control he'd gotten in the last while. Overwhelming thoughts raced through one head, shooting down to the other, every time the two were together.

Maybe he was over-analyzing, but he did seem to be losing touch with reality far too easily. The fact remained that the two were rivals, and the only pleasure they should have from one other was the joy of crushing the other in competition. It only made sense that way. He sighed, this being his only external response to his internal situation, mind working far too fast for his tastes. For some reason, logic was painful while in his state. It really was unfair.

Sonic was tempted to exploit Shadow's feelings for his own pleasure and in hopes of Shadow ceasing to act so weird about something so natural. It was amusing but at this point when something else nagged at him - like his stomach - it became annoying real fast. He got the initial reaction he wanted, now he was over it.

"Just imagine Eggman naked and come on." That should help die down his hard-on. Meanwhile Sonic turned his back to him and headed out of the bedroom to wait for him in the living room. He was starving after all and he wasn't sure he could fool around much longer.

Shadow was already beginning to lose interest thanks to his stinging sense of shame, but Sonic's further attitude ended it. He watched the other leave the room, anger burning in his fiery eyes. He wished that he could just get him. Right there, with his back turned. Just one good blow to the back of the head.

He frowned as he stood, opting to stay calm and avoid a fight. It wouldn't be very smart to do it in his own home, anyhow. He paused at the doorway, observing the other silently before stepping over to his dresser, the bottom three drawers of which were empty. He opened the top and removed two sets of socks and gloves, making a face of semi-disgust. He hated himself for this, but it was the polite thing to do.

He stopped behind the other as he entered the living area, holding out the set quietly, expectantly, as if the other should just know that he was there. He didn't owe him any words or explanation - his clothes were good enough. Although Sonic could get by not wearing his own gloves, he needed his socks for his shoes so he could run longer and easier without having them rub blisters. Sonic was rather surprised at Shadow's generosity though. He looked over at him, staring, blinking, as he registered what he was doing. It was touching considering WHO was giving him these things.

"Thanks, Shadow." He took the gloves and socks, putting the gloves on first. He pulled on the socks next before slipping into his shoes. It all fit snugly enough. He flexed his fingers as he broke the pair of gloves in and smiled at Shadow, heading for the door (towel long since forgotten on the floor). "Alright, let's grab some grub."

"Pff, whatever," was the short reply to Sonic's gratitude. He had no intentions of taking them back after HE had worn them, so it was a bigger annoyance than he preferred. He pulled his own set on, sliding the gold ring over them. When he glanced up, Sonic was already at the door, impatient as ever. He heaved a groaning sigh and followed, ignoring the stupid smile plastered on the idiot's face. He stepped into his jet shoes and tightened them before opening the door leading out into the hallway.

"You never made it clear where we're headed, so lead the way." He stepped aside to allow Sonic through. It may have seemed like a courteous gesture, but Shadow's stomach spoke louder than his attitude.

Sonic stepped out into the hall and wondered the variety of foods there were to offer in the big city. To be honest he hadn't really decided on anything yet but by the time he led Shadow out of the apartment, he had an idea in mind. Until then he kept the black hedgehog in the dark.

Once he got outside, he looked left to right, trying to remember where it was before speeding off at a mild pace. One easy to follow but a haste no human could match. It allowed them to get to the restaurant faster, and he smiled when he saw it was open. He wasn't sure if it stayed open late or not but apparently his suspicions were correct.

"Here we are." He gestured towards the cheap looking Chinese restaurant, done in brick, a neighboring restaurant to another that was closed. To set off its charm, ambulance sirens went off in the background and two cats fighting in a trashcan in the alley it sat beside rung audible in the stinky night air.

Upon their arrival, Shadow didn't bother to hide his questioning expression and uncertainty. "Um." He said nothing else, however, and let Sonic be the judge of his own sanity. If it came right down to it, Shadow didn't have to eat here.

Sonic looked pleased with his decision and quickly waved Shadow to follow him inside. He once again took the lead and pushed open the glass door, ignoring the small bell that rung to indicate a customer had arrived. It was a relatively small place with a few tables and no other people but them was there to be waited on. All the more pleasing for the hedgehog; they'll be able to be served faster.

Shadow observed their surroundings as he entered, looking skeptical. But the smell of food quickly wafted to him and filled him with yearning, and his stomach verbalized another complaint. He glanced back as the bell dinged a second time when the door closed, expecting another person to be behind them, but looked back ahead upon the discovery that this was not so.

Menus were already left out on the tables as Sonic walked over and picked one for them and sat down. There were Chinese decorations all over and all the employees were Asian. There was one by the counter where they made the food and another that came over to their table a minute or so later.

"What drink can I get for you?" Asked the middle-aged man with his squinty eyes and questionable taste in apparel. "Cherry soda." Sonic chirped, not having to think about it as he kept his eyes on the menu. The man, Ching Chewy (so says his name tag), looked to Shadow next, waiting.

Shadow had sat down hesitantly across from Sonic. He quickly turned his attention to the tabletop, not desiring to appear shocked, nosy, or otherwise curious. His ear twitched at the arrival of a server, and he listened to Sonic's order. He realized Sonic had a menu, and this put him at unease - he really hated trying to figure out something by it's name alone, and he didn't have anything in mind to drink.

"Ah." He looked embarrassed at his lack of preparedness. He immediately looked to Sonic for help, eyes begging for mercy. Usually if he was taken out, his coworkers either told him what to order ahead of time, or just flat out ordered for him. Shadow felt the world sinking away from him as further discomfort settled in his gut. He knew he shouldn't feel so put-on-the-spot, but he couldn't help it.

Sonic was still looking down when an awkward silence suddenly started to brew in the air and he felt desperate eyes beaming at his head.

"What you oh-dah!?" Snapped the impatient Chinese man, eyes still on Shadow while he looked for Sonic for help. Sonic was rather surprised that Shadow seemed at a loss but he'd get him something. How could he say no to a face like that?

Looking at Mr. Chewy, he started to order him the same, but swiftly changed his mind. It was hard not to cackle or grin menacing in the process of this request but somehow he managed to stay inconspicuous. "Make that a daquiri for him."

Shadow raised a brow. "A what?" He wasn't sure if he heard correctly, but he didn't ask. Even if he did, he wasn't sure if it was what he thought it was, anyhow. It just sounded familiar. He sighed and turned away, disgusted with his own stupidity and carelessness in the situation. He hated being so helpless.. but it had to be said. "Order my meal, as well." He didn't understand the implications of someone deciding for him, but he still wouldn't have known anything else to do.

Again Sonic was taken by surprise. He found it oddly cute but it seemed a little out of character for Shadow. He didn't question it though, not out loud. He just smiled and nodded, looking back down at his menu. "As you wish, Master." He snorted, although he was thinking quite the opposite; Shadow was turning out to be quite the female of the evening. Or late night. But he didn't want him to lose his appetite - he'd wait and make fun of him later.

Ching Chewy had already left at this point to go get their drinks. He gave them, or rather Sonic, time to decide what to get for them to eat. By the time he came back and sat their drinks down, as well as straws, the blue hedgehog was ready.

"I'll take lots of chicken and fried rice for me. For my boyfriend, he'll take the Seafood Delight." No, he didn't make a mistake, and Sonic made sure to stare at him when he did.

"Fuck you," Shadow spat, crossing his arms and obtaining a hostile position. He glared at the employee as he took up the menus and went away, just daring him to say a word. He would tear the bastard apart if he did.

Shadow ripped the paper off the straw violently, and let it fall to the floor carelessly. He forced it down into his horribly colorful drink. He assumed that Sonic was just being a jerk by choosing a reddish drink. Just because he had red streaks in his fur and on his quills did not mean that he had to drink something similarly colored.

Pushing it to the back of his mind, he lifted it to his lips, taking a heavy gulp through the straw. It was a frozen, and he instantly regretted doing so when a heavy throb made itself known in his temples and throat. He choked and set it back down, a bitter taste following the tart one. He winced, wanting to complain, but he refused to look weak in any way, and an inability to tolerate something so simple would be a weakness.

Sonic chuckled to himself, unoffended by Shadow's snappy remark, and behavior. He was used to it by now and accepted him for the pros and cons. Sonic looked forward to seeing other sides of him though. He knew if he hung in there long enough, he'd be able to see something; and with the drink he was sucking down far too quickly, he may be able to get a view of that something tonight.

Shadow had no clue he had ordered an alcoholic beverage for him but that was just fine and dandy. If he did find out, it might mean a funeral on his part!

Sonic leaned back in his seat and relaxed for the time being, letting his eyes wander around his surroundings while they were forced to wait for their food, seemingly oblivious to Shadow's brain freeze. He was too distracted by his own impatience but luckily the waiter didn't take too long.

Ching Chewy came out with a tray of the delights Sonic ordered and gently sat their plates down in front of them. The hedgehog licked his lips, ears up in attention as he inhaled the delicious scent. After picking up his chopsticks, in an instant he was digging in, starting on the chicken first.

Shadow continued to ignore the other until the plates came. He wasted no time breaking in the disposable sticks, and he had no time to question the contents of the meal. Three days running on empty was far too long. He knew this, but it never seemed to stop him. Instead of concerning himself with the past, however, he practically shoveled a large quantity of the light pink meats into his eager mouth. It was hot, and burned, but he forced it to stay in, chewing roughly and swallowing, preparing for the next bite.

Then it hit him. His eyes widened drastically. He had never eaten anything so rich, so full of flavor. He gaped at his plate, comparing the color to Sonic's, and he couldn't help but notice a color theme, but held his tongue. He lifted a carrot, observing it lightly before popping it into his mouth. It was tender, yet still had a crunch. And it was sweet, yet salty. Descriptions he had on hand, but never once could use them all for one dish.

A vague anger rose at the thought that Rouge and Topaz were snickering behind his back, offering him the bland, dry frozen meals, when such a delicacy existed all along.

"Order another." He looked over at Sonic seriously, eyes never wavering from their connection upon the others'. He was not going home empty handed.

Sonic had taken a moment to watch when Shadow started eating faster than him. It was comical really, although the waiter found some disgust in the actions of both of them. Manners were something they didn't seem to have and that offended sir Chewy. He headed away but could somehow overhear Shadow's request near the counter.

Sonic forced himself to pause to raise his hand for the waiter again but the grumpy old man barked back at them, "I hear you!" As he got another worker busy on making Shadow another meal. Sonic overlooked this. He turned his attention back to his food instead and gave the chicken a rest to shovel some rice into his mouth next. The looks of the restaurant may not be too appealing but their food was very good and quite satisfying.

Satisfied that more was on its way, Shadow downed the rest of the contents of his plate quickly and easily. He heaved a sigh, sitting back as he filled that empty void that so desperately needed it. He never could have imagined anything so appetizing if you just told him about it. He was very grateful for Sonic's stroke of genius at bringing him here and ordering something so flavorful, but he would never say as much. Instead he swirled the straw around idly, risking a glance at the other.

He dropped the straw onto the table, lifted his glass, and tipped it back, similarly to how he typically drank water. He really was quite thirsty after the salty Chinese, and that spot on his tongue still burned a little. Again, it was very cold going down, and the bitterness resonated between breaths, but the numbness from the burn dulled it considerably.

Sonic took breathers in between bites, drinking his soda during the meal, rather than waiting after. He watched Shadow with amusement in the meantime and began to slow down as he came across his last bites. Unlike the black hedgehog, he had no desire to order any more. Tails usually fixed him food at home anyway and although he hadn't eaten anything today, this had been enough to fill him up.

He was finished a few minutes after Shadow and uttered a small burp. His stomach was satisfied, feeling full; he felt energized. His small ears laid back in relaxation as his chest heaved in a sigh. "Good, eh?" He smirked at Shadow as if he needed to ask. He found it even more amusing to see him downing that drink so quickly. It'd be interesting to see how he handled his liquor.

Shadow felt a little lighter, but he chose to ignore it. It was probably from the fulfillment of his hunger anyhow, and didn't require all that much attention. To be honest, he could eat a whole second plate, but he didn't think it was worth the extra effort. He was completely set and decided on taking the rest home. It would last him a bit longer than this order did.

He relaxed, propping his folded arms on the table. The service here was faster than some, but Shadow knew he could do whatever it was that was taking so long more quickly. He stole a glance at Sonic, to see if he was as bored as the ebony hedgehog.

Sonic wasn't as bored, finding Shadow's previous actions still entertaining. And if he started to achieve the bored state that Shadow was in, he simply did something to amuse himself further.

"So you got the check or am I the dude for the night?" He grinned at him, unsure if Shadow would have the money considering he didn't even know what to order himself. He obviously didn't eat out too much in that case but he doubted GUN would pay lightly.

So but of course he had it. He pulled out a leather wallet and fished out a rather large bill, setting it on the table, and sliding it over to Sonic. This is the part that explained the coworker's interest in dining out with Shadow, as he left it up to them to handle the finances of the evening as well. Sure, Shadow walked home with a decently fat paycheck every month, but Rouge managed to talk him out of a lot more than he should have been willing to give.

He looked from the hundred to Sonic, still feeling a bit suspicious about his dinings with Rouge. If Sonic confirmed that it was too much, she was so dead. His finger still rested on the corner of the bill as he waited silently.

Sonic gawked; he was definitely loaded but did he have to whip out such a big bill? Looking at him, he didn't seem to be showing off; did he really think this would all cost so much? At least he didn't object to paying for his meal too. Unlike Shadow, he didn't make that much money.

"Um, great. Well, ya know, I don't think it's going to be that much...That's a hundred. You got anything smaller?"

"No," Shadow lied, still watching Sonic's eyes carefully to see if anything was amiss, finger pressing into the bill heavily. He was getting angrier and angrier at the bat and her human friend, but that would have to wait. He was beginning to feel terribly tired, and it just wasn't that important to hunt down the pair this time of night.

There was something different about his tiredness, but he still did not notice the way his anger melted easily at the back of his mind. Under normal circumstances, he might feed a fantasy of just how he would destroy the two troublesome agents, but now it seemed much easier to focus on those emerald oculars...

Sonic blinked at that and supposed it'd have to do then. But he didn't bother reaching out and taking the bill from him. Oblivious to Shadow's fascination with his eyes, mister Chewy came back over to hand over another plate of the meal Shadow had previously consumed. Unknowing that they were finished, he started to walk off.

Seeing Shadow not lunge for the plate like he did before, Sonic eventually put two and two together. "Can we get a box for this?" Ching paused and looked back at him, nodding. He went and retrieved a box to put the food in for Shadow to carry home before whipping out a check from a pocket of a stained apron he wore.

He gestured for Shadow to hand him over the money which Ching would have taken without complaint. "This will be together." He assured, quite pleased that he didn't have to fish out what little money he had on him.

Shadow watched the scene unfold, only glancing down at the tempting dish in front of him, and frowned at the attitude of the waiter. He looked back at Sonic, and lifted his finger obediently, allowing the other to take the bill as he desired.

He sat back, observing the two before dumping the food into the styrofoam box quickly and smoothly, and resting the new plate atop the other with a light clink.

Ching went to go get change, leaving Sonic and Shadow alone once more. Sonic turned his attention to Shadow at this point, watching him dump his food inside the box. "So now that we've officially had our first date, are you going to invite me to stay the night with you tonight?" He grinned perversely, just to test the waters with Shadow. He wondered how long he might over react to his playful behavior but proved to be amused every time. He'd enjoy it while it lasted although he was sure that some things would always embarrass the black hedgehog, at least in public. That he could always use to his advantage.

Shadow growled darkly, refusing to give Sonic the satisfaction of an answer. Why did he keep acting like they were an item? It really bugged him. It wasn't as if they had been dating.. and it wasn't like he had done anything...

Shadow slowly turned his head to gape at Sonic openly. No.. no... That couldn't be..

Wide-eyed and in another mental panic, Shadow snapped his eyes away to stare at his box, which he fastened far too quickly for his taste. He needed a distraction. He was a little uneasy, but.. No .. It was just a hasty judgment. He was imagining things. Maybe he'd discuss it later. It wasn't important.

Finally, he answered. "Whatever." It didn't really matter after all if Sonic wanted to sleep on his sofa. He still had nothing to hide.. and it wasn't so bad with the other around. Just a little.

Sonic arched a brow by the array of expressions that played across Shadow's face. He wasn't sure why he seemed so panicky and then the next second went back to that easy going state, if not a little grumpy, but agreeing no less. Well it was something he definitely didn't want to pass up despite Shadow's strange behavior.

Ching Chewy returned with Shadow's change, giving him back a lot of what he gave him. The meal wasn't very expensive, another reason why Sonic liked the place. It was, in fact, cheap.

"Alright, let's get going." The hedgehog grinned, as positive as ever; and rose to his feet. He headed for the door and held it open for him, ignoring the bell as he gestured for him to leave first with an obnoxious smile. "After you."

"Hmph," Shadow snorted, standing with the box in hand and stepping out through the opened door. He didn't know why, but something about the way Sonic was holding it open for him bothered the hedgehog slightly.

Waving it off as nothing, he led the way back to his apartment, albeit a bit slower than usual, and he entered using the front door instead of the now locked balcony door. Shadow hadn't bothered to lock the door - a lock was worthless and an easily overcome obstacle - and he pushed it open after turning the knob, going into the still-lit room.

Sonic followed after him and made himself right at home. He kicked off his shoes near the door and glanced back at him with all sorts of ideas swarming inside his head.

He could make this an innocent little sleepover but what would be the fun in that? Maybe some of that alcohol would help Shadow be a bit more willing when it comes to his body's desires. He'd be a lot easier to deal with when he got flustered down there.

"Race ya to the bed." Without another word, Sonic was heading into Shadow's bedroom, embarrassing the mental voice that wanted to make this a sexy moment, to tell Sonic to say something sexy! Instead Sonic's childish attitude won over all and shone through again.

"Hey, you!" Shadow shut the door, not bothering to slip out of his own shoes as he hurried into the kitchen. He was mildly annoyed at Sonic's insistence on being rude, and he couldn't believe the nerve of the bastard inviting himself into Shadow's bedroom. He groaned angrily, placing the frail white box in the fridge. He finally took chase to see what havoc Sonic had wreaked upon his private domain.

He still felt a little lightheaded, but he was tired, after all, and as he entered the bedroom, he had one intention and one intention only in mind. Get Sonic out of there and fast.


	17. Held At Gun Point

Sonic was undoubtedly waiting for Shadow in his bedroom. But he wasn't on the bed, striking a sexy pose or anything like that, he was waiting sinisterly behind the door. When the black hedgehog came in and moved just far enough in, the door leading to his room would shut, and there stood Sonic.

He looked at Shadow with a predatory glint in his eyes, a menacing grin on his face. No doubt up to no good.

"Enough. Get out of my room." Shadow frowned, clenching his fists by his side, then used his tensed right hand to point violently at the door. "You're sleeping on the couch, hedgehog, and I'm not changing my mind." Hadn't the other caused him enough anxiety already? Ugh, it made him sick. He was feeling sluggish, and just needed to take a break from the day's insanity. As it was, he'd been publicly humiliated by the faker, who insisted on suggesting to their waiter, for some foolish reason or another, that they were an item. And he was getting tired, real quick, of that aggressive spark that existed between the lines of Sonic's trademark grin. No, he already was tired of it!

Sonic, however, was undaunted as a hunger raged in his eyes that seemed awfully familiar. He approached him a couple of more steps but remained wary of the other's reactions. Sometimes he feared pushing Shadow too far but he knew deep down the black hedgehog wanted all of this too. He would have never let him stay the night if somewhere deep in his mind he didn't want him to do something to arouse his body.

"You haven't even given me a chance. I bet I could change your mind..."

"No. I think I've already given you too much of a chance." He turned his back to the other, making his way to the bed calmly. Shadow paused at the nightstand, pulling off his gloves to reveal the two red-streaked fingers on each hand. He deposited the gloves in a bundle on the table, and dropped heavily onto the bed, crossing his arms and glaring over at Sonic expectantly. 'Anytime you wanna leave,' he frowned, 'any second now.' Sleep was creeping very quickly up his spine.

"I don't think so." Sonic countered. Seeing Shadow on the bed just encouraged him to come closer but he stood still, wishing the hedgehog would beckon him instead. It was murky waters he was treading in and he couldn't tell where he was stepping or what the repercussions may be that would follow.

A hand rose to place on his hip, confidence reigning behind those emerald eyes as ideas ran wild inside his mind. "Don't tell me you're afraid again." That's it; he'd trick the bastard. Use psychology on him. "Do I intimidate you that much, Shadow?" Come on; take the bait. Just don't shove him out...!

"You still think I'm stupid!" He grunted angrily, furrowing his brow. Did Sonic really think he'd go for that? Shadow growled miserably, not finding this continuing argument worth the time or trouble. He just wanted to lie down! He flattened his ears in defeat, throwing himself back and pulling the sheet around his frame. He regretted doing so that roughly, as dizziness swept over him. He closed his eyes, slowly regaining control over the pounding in his skull. He would make sure not to do that again anytime soon. Back to his thoughts of Sonic, maybe the faker would take the hint and get out of the room soon. Ah, he hadn't given him a pillow or anything... Hm. But it had been Sonic's choice to come here, after all. His problem, not Shadow's.

An ear twitched at Shadow's lack of positive reinforcement. He wondered about jumping him regardless, but turned in a different direction as he wondered where he'd be sleeping. On the couch then, eh? Well that required a couple of things he'd just have to take from Shadow. If he was going to invite him to sleep here, he better believe he was going to treat his guest to satisfaction!

"Fine." He wandered over, swiping the pillow fluidly out from under his head and retrieving his covers just as quick. "I know when I'm not wanted!" He huffed in false resentment, turning his quills to Shadow to head out towards the living room with his things in tow.

Shadow's eyes widened in shock as much of his own source of comfort was taken away unimaginably fast. He felt the jerk of his head, but the sheet was almost unnoticeable. He lifted his increasingly heavy head to watch the other for a split second before dropping it again, confusion at the situation apparent on his face. Defeated and obviously at a loss, Shadow curled his legs in closer to his body, almost pouting at his inability to fight.

He couldn't believe how much of a pushover he was being - perhaps it was just a long day - but he didn't have the heart to turn Sonic away without anything to sleep with, and he had been pretty short with him. Maybe it was just the good meal that made him so externally calm, but he was beginning to feel hurt by Sonic's actions.

It didn't matter. He could sleep without them. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the sounds of the other leaving, arms folding in front of his chest in silent defense.

Sonic clutched the items to himself, smelling Shadow all over them. He stopped just outside the bedroom door though, expecting shouting, or even an attempted murder. Instead he got nothing. When he looked back, he was met with a strange sight. He just couldn't imagine Shadow being okay with what he just did; and then attempting to rest anyway without the comfort of what he took from him? What happened to him? ...He almost forgot about the alcohol he cleverly tricked the hedgehog into drinking.

Sonic dropped the pillow and cover, naughty thoughts entering his head. It was like a devil of himself appeared on one shoulder and an angel of himself appeared on the other. How could he possibly take advantage of Shadow when he looked like that? It was surprisingly easy. The good side of himself disappeared into a cloud of smoke, wondering why it bothered wasting its time to begin with.

Sonic approached the bed like a shark but didn't bother circling around. He already found his opening. What did either of them need with a blanket and a pillow for anyway? ...When they could so easily use each other.

He climbed onto bed with him and covered his body over his, hands grabbing firmly but gently at his wrists, being careful in case he decided to kick some ass after all. "Shadow..." Sonic cooed by his ear, "You let me come over here for a reason. I intend on fulfilling that obligation." He knew in the end he'd be thanking him later.

Stifling a gasp, the warm contact caused Shadow's quills to twitch automatically as they attempted to defend the hedgehog. They relaxed almost immediately, and he opened his eyes slowly to look at the hands that held his arms in place. He glanced straight ahead, then began to raise his ears as he was spoken to, chills racing over his spine.

Shadow grunted, wriggling against the other's body. Color tinted his cheeks as he looked back to his folded arms, feeling drawn into the warmth that replaced his covers. He really wasn't sure how to react, but his best bet was to deny the blue faker further intrusion of his space. "I told you to leave the room. You're not welcome in my place of rest. I didn't invite you. You invited yourself. Now go."

Sonic attempted to draw his arms up and twist his body, nudging him on over, onto his back. A leg had been slipped over him so he was ready to straddle his waist if he so succeeded. Considering his behavior, he doubted he'd be faced with too much resistance.

He kept low, his body maintained its closeness, feeling and hearing Shadow's chest rise over and over as his own breath wafted near those furry black ears. "If you want me to leave so bad, you're going to have to make me." Sonic smirked with a cocky grin at that. "Otherwise you could just punish me here..." He doubted Shadow would get it, but there was some definite lewd undertones to what he just said.

The black hedgehog squirmed under the grasp, allowing himself to be pushed onto his back. Was it really worth the fight? Maybe. He pushed back against the weight on his wrists. "I'm tired! This is ridiculous, misemono! Go. Away." He avoided eye contact, not desiring to show the weakness that he knew was there. He couldn't help but feel like he was being too lenient on the other, but no matter how hard he tried, he lacked the motivation to back himself up and do something about it. As it was, his fight against Sonic's weight was faltering.

Once he got him on his back, Sonic rested lightly on top of his stomach, but kept Shadow's arms pinned against the sheets. He felt the resistance but it was nothing; he didn't have any heart in it and that just fueled Sonic further. Shadow did look tired though. So he wouldn't be forcing him through an energetic rumping around all night long, fighting who gets the top. Instead he tried for something a little more simple in hopes the effects would prove to be beneficial to him in the long run. He just needed Shadow to get more comfortable; and the more he showed him just how good all of this felt, hopefully, the more he'll be apt to open up to him and maybe do all of this with him in the future.

He waited a moment to see if Shadow would cease all his wiggling before he attacked him. His mouth proved to be a powerful weapon as he pressed his lips against his neck and sucked at the skin caught between his teeth. It didn't last but a second though. He was set on his destination and like always Sonic was fast.

The hedgehog moved smoothly down to his chest, going lower towards his stomach before making his aim obvious.

"Ah!" Eyes widened as Shadow's body bucked automatically under the sudden intense pleasure. It rushed straight to an unmentionable area, and the color in his cheeks deepened. He panted as the contact broke, body immediately aching for more. He had no idea just what kind of torture he'd put Sonic through earlier, but now that he was fully aware of the situation, he understood just how much power he had over the other previously. He regretted not taking better advantage of the position.

Currently, however, he was being manipulated into a helpless puddle. He relaxed and tensed repeatedly below the other, mewling at the sensations and twitching his ears. He closed his eyes and decided firmly that no, it was not worth the fight.

Sonic's fingers tickled his sides as his hands wandered lower towards his legs. He gripped onto his thighs, gently kneading them in the process. His mouth hovered above his groin now, where his navel would be.

He combed his tongue through his fur, licking skin and enjoying the taste of his body. He lingered around Shadow's sheath, coming close to the small slit but never getting close enough. His eyes watched the other warily, looking for facial expressions; while his ears perked to listen for the noises he hoped to beckon from him as well.

The ebony hedgehog wrinkled his nose and clenched his eyes shut, arching beneath the teasing muscle. He whined in a deep tone, clawing at the sheet below him as lust filled his manhood, causing the head to escape its protective cover. "Nn!" He argued with himself, wanting to break free of his relaxed state. He felt embarrassed heat flushing his face with warm reds as he grew even more annoyed with himself for allowing this to happen while doing nothing to fight it.

Finally he sat up, pushing Sonic's head away from his sensitive regions, and gasping for air. He gave a mixed look at the other, both shame and desire shining in the crimson eyes. The fiery gleam had died down, diminished to nothing more than a sparkle.

"This is wrong. You saw how Rouge reacted. Tell me why." He had to know. As much as he wanted to continue, the question was still tugging at him.

Sonic huffed as he was forced at bay and sat up to get a good look at Shadow. He enjoyed the color he helped taint across his cheeks. It just made him want to go in and double his determination to see what more he could get out of him; everything he has thus far was most pleasing and erotic to the blue hedgehog. There was just something about him that made him want to come back for more.

He rose an uninterested brow, not one for conversation right now, he'd much rather be savoring the taste of his skin. He licked his lips at the thought, taste buds tingling. "So we're an unlikely couple? Who wouldn't be embarrassed to have their picture shown like that to begin with? Besides, since when did you care what others think? Were you always this self conscious?" He grinned teasingly and leaned forward on all fours, pressing his face awfully close against Shadow's. "You think too much."

Shadow furrowed his brow as he looked down. He glanced back up and planted his hands firmly on the other's shoulders, pushing him away again. "There's something else." Yes, there was more to it than the 'unlikely couple' thing that seemed to be nothing more than a joke to the faker.

"You say I'm your boyfriend, that we're a 'couple.' You're leaving something out. Does this... what we're doing... this means more than you're leading me to believe, doesn't it?" Despite the fact that the rosy tint had faded slowly in Sonic's advancing, it now returned. His ears laid back, showing just how defenseless he was beginning to feel. "Are you.. no.. I want to ask this differently." Damn, his mind was slower than usual. He hated it.

In an only slightly accusatory tone, Shadow asked, "Are you using my inexperience to your advantage?" Surely the other figured out by now just how little Shadow knew prior to their intimacy. He still had yet to discover pleasuring himself correctly. Shadow searched the other's eyes for answers. Something was being omitted.

Sonic groaned and sat down again. He looked slightly annoyed but listened to what Shadow had to say a bit more seriously. What he asked wasn't something he could answer so easily though. He wished he didn't ask questions at all; because then the hedgehog ended up questioning himself. He knew from the very beginning what he was doing seemed crazy; and he had a feeling it'd get him into trouble at some point but at the same time it felt so right to begin with. A bit lame and cliche but he couldn't help it.

"Ah...well..." Sonic looked away, thinking, and trying to figure out how to give him the answers he wanted without making himself sound like a careless jerk. Shadow really was like a child; and in all honesty he had taken advantage of him. But it wasn't like he did it to hurt him or anything like that. In fact, he's grown rather fond of Shadow; but he wasn't so sure those feelings were mutual. Shadow seemed interested in this simply because it made him feel good, he had no idea what he was really doing, and how would he act once he knew the whole story? Well, he was about to find out.

"Normally...sex is an act to show just how much another person cares for another. Then again, there are those who simply engage in the act for pleasure." There was also rape and power control but Shadow didn't need to hear about that right now.

"I wouldn't say I was taking advantage of you..." Per say. He really wasn't sure what he was thinking when all of this began. "I just..." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away. "Things just happened."

Shadow's lips parted in a show of thought, an attempt of comprehension. He swallowed back an unsettlingly heavy lump. Both of the reasons why someone would do that bothered him, although he wasn't sure why. It was a fairly plain and simple answer. His ears dropped the rest of the way, then flicked forward again as he managed to control his display of emotions more.

'Which is it?' almost escaped his lips, but he scolded himself internally for such a question to even come close to forming itself. He growled, more at himself than Sonic, and he followed the other's gaze, allowing the awkward silence to build. He took a deep breath, wondering if Sonic had changed his mind. After all, he had his answers. For the most part.

Not desiring to further the conversation at this time - he feared only more tension would result from such - Shadow closed his eyes tightly and grabbed Sonic's wrist. He laid back, pulling the other with him as he went. He opened his eyes again, urging the other to continue.

Although his desire and lust have dwindled to a considerable degree, he was relieved that Shadow didn't ask anymore questions. He was oddly pondering the same thing: which reason did the black hedgehog have to suddenly decide to pursue things further? He didn't have the answer and he wasn't sure if he ever would but for now he didn't want to worry about it.

His fire was rekindled by Shadow's encouragement. Whatever the reason, his answers seemed to have satisfied him and ended his curiosity; so he was pleasing to the hedgehog either way. He still won out of it too, right? Besides, it wasn't like Sonic to seriously fall for anyone.

He leaned in, intent on ridding them of the horrible tension that brewed in the air. He caught Shadow's bottom lip and sucked on it gently, going a lot slower than he had before. His arms slipped around him, embracing Shadow against his body tighter as his eyes slipped halfway shut, and his mouth fully closed over his.

The striped hedgehog was taken off guard by these actions, honestly expecting something a bit bolder, but he couldn't say that he regretted it, all the same. Any attention he got from Sonic increased his thirst for more, and a deeply-toned, but weak noise was the other's reward.

Shadow shifted his body a little, creating a comfortable friction between their chests, and causing a chill to run slowly down his spine. He tensed his lip automatically, starting to pull his head away in response to all the feelings rushing over him, but couldn't bring himself to completely break away. Hands.. what to do with his hands? He let them hang there, fingers outstreched, on either side as they propped on his elbows, and finally they came to rest limply on the other's waist.

Sonic indulged them in a rather passionate kiss. It wasn't so greedy and hungry like their actions led up to before. For once he was taking things slow, trying something new. Perhaps even leaning towards a particular reason as to why the hedgehog was participating in these taboo acts to begin with.

His tongue mingled with his, not attempting to instigate a battle of control. He simply savored the kiss before their lips parted; his hovering just above Shadow's succulent mouth. Sonic's breath beat across his wet tiers as his eyes locked with his. He took him in, inhaled his scent, and finally leaned lower to begin work on his neck. Lips and teeth sucked and pulled on the flesh in teasing nips that weren't so primal as the way he behaved before. Shadow's lids fluttered, trying to stay open, to hold that gaze, but it was becoming difficult as he squirmed satisfyingly below his captor. His ears were constantly on the move, twitching and refocusing on any sound he might pick up in the room or otherwise. He did still have a little paranoid idea that Rouge would show up any second and ruin the moment.

He finally was able to concentrate on meeting Sonic's gaze when the other broke loose, lips still tingling from the kiss. He felt heat in his cheeks, indicating that he was still blushing, and he growled almost silently at himself. He was being far too pathetic! If only he could find a way to put Sonic back in his place! He should just--

Sonic interrupted his bold train of thought with that overpowering move, dissolving Shadow into a ragdoll in the other's arms. He wanted so desperately to overcome the feelings, to land the other on his back and do things his way, but Sonic seemed to know just what to do to keep him at bay. Did the faker even know Shadow's mental ramblings? More than likely, no, but he sure seemed adept at obliterating his silent scheming.

He noticed, closing his eyes unwillfully, that things were different than before - slower, and more precise. It was just as intense to Shadow, who rolled his hips following a particularly nice set of chills.

Sonic was fully focused on the other. The normally alert hedgehog completely let his guard down whether it was noticeable or not. He indulged his tongue with the taste and texture of Shadow's skin and fur, moving in circular motions and ending with a nip that sucked his skin between his teeth for another pleasurable bruising.

Sonic traveled lower, apparently on the same course from earlier. His mouth skimmed carefully over his chest, considering the wound still hidden behind his white fur, but made up for more attention on his stomach. His hands massaged his hips, fingers pressing gently into his muscles as he grew closer toward his goal.

He stopped just above his groin, lapping and salivating the fur there for a thorough cleaning in an attempt to rile Shadow's nerves further; he didn't want to give him what he wanted. No, he wanted it taken this time, or at least requested.

Shadow was still a little needy from earlier, and it didn't take much more attention to his sensitive neck for his eager member to show itself again. He writhed and rocked under the probing tongue, and found himself deeply disappointed when Sonic finally ended it. His chest rose and fell heavily, deep breaths bringing an intoxicating rhythm to the other's new exploration. His head lolled back lazily as Sonic's descent ran vivid images through his mind, and his hips twitched anxiously against the strong digits.

When he lingered in an especially inviting area, Shadow couldn't hold back a shuddering moan that he'd been keeping quiet for a good bit of the time. "Nnn!" He winced, wriggling desperately as his erection grew quickly, intent on being satisfied. He gulped down air, the familiar thundering filling his ears thickly. This was driving him insane!

Sonic eyed him from his position but didn't do anything more. His pulsating length was certainly inviting but the hedgehog wasn't satisfied enough to fulfill Shadow's desires. He waited, waited for him to regain some composure and do something about his urges; he didn't want to force this on him, although he doubted he could consider himself forcing anything on him at this point. Shadow seemed like he'd greatly appreciate any attention he received downstairs, even if he wouldn't admit it. But he was going to get him a bit more involved; he wasn't going to do this and have him complain later.

"I thought you wanted me to leave." He reminded, "What do you want me to do now?"

Shadow allowed himself to catch his breath, nudging Sonic just a little with his hip as the waves of arousing pleasure subsided. He took this opportunity to sit up, grabbing Sonic around the shoulders, and attempting to pin him over to the side. It was impossible to do it the other direction, because of the position the other was in.

Prior to that moment, he'd been too caught up in his blinding lust to do anything other than submit himself to the other's will. Now, however, he could try to put one of his plans into action.

Sonic didn't bother to resist. He was curious to see what Shadow had in mind and if it was anything different than the mindless humping the two have instigated from each other before. Considering how little experience he had, he didn't expect anything too great, but he would like to see Shadow try something new; to experiment and explore.

As tasty as the hedgehog was, Sonic could spare time to let him get more of a feel of things, to find his role and figure out what to do instead of always seeming so out of place. His chances of taking advantage of him grew slimmer with the more comfortable and knowledgeable Shadow became; but he was willing to take that risk and engage them in something more. It'd be more fun if Shadow was just as confident in this field as he was in the battle field.

Well, Shadow pushed the other farther, forcing his head and one of his shoulders to dangle off the side of the bed as he threw his weight into the hedgehog. He knew nothing better than to overpower the other, and no matter how good Sonic had shown him taking it slow could be, Shadow stuck to his familiar basics.

He leaned forward, arching Sonic's back into an uncomfortable position as he returned the earlier kiss, just with a bit more push behind it. His tongue lapped angrily into the other's mouth, returning only momentarily, enough to tease the lips he dominated so easily. His hands moved between the two, palms firmly against Sonic's torso to maintain his own stability as he kept Sonic unbalanced.

It was a rather awkward position that succeeded with an uncomfortable feel to it for the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked up at him, somewhat displeased and unsure before some worries rested assured by the powering kiss he received. It was almost comical to have the moods switch from the easy going, almost romantic drive that fueled Sonic earlier to back to this beastial, dominating aura that clearly radiated off of Shadow.

Sonic attempted to get back in the game but allowed the black hedgehog one step ahead. He wouldn't be much of an opponent if he reduced him to a writhing mess again. His arms moved up to circle around his body, trying to brace himself better from the arch his back had fallen into by pulling Shadow closer and holding him tighter.

"Hmph." He snorted, acknowledging the other's attempt at gaining support, and removed his tongue. Shadow nibbled on Sonic's lips varyingly before choosing the bottom one as his victim, biting fairly hard to show just who was in charge here, and rolling his hips roughly into those below him.

He purred happily at the sensation he derived from this, letting go of his lip smoothly, running his tongue along it teasingly, as if that would eliminate any stinging left from his vengeful nip. He leaned in harder, testing Sonic's endurance, his own lips curling venomously at the corners. "Hm. What do I want you to do now? Let me think about it. You refuse to listen to anything I say, so why should I bother requesting it. I just have to take what is rightly mine." By now the liquor had worn off. He was running at a hundred percent Shadow power, and he was growing more confident by the second.

Sonic grunted sharply at the feel of his bottom lip being assaulted by Shadow's teeth, a familiar feeling that turned him on, as well as frustrate him. In a slight effort for revenge, his claws dug a little into Shadow's back, maneuvering through the fur to get to his skin. He almost stopped himself when the hedgehog went on to lick his battered lip but what Shadow had to say to accompany his actions just encouraged him further. A grin twitched at his mouth, finding this dangerously entertaining. "Wow, you just realized that? You're slow, Shadow."

Said hedgehog growled, half at the distracting clawing, half at Sonic's comment. He narrowed his eyes, malice glowing as the flames reignited. "Oh? That's funny... I thought I was a more than adequate match for you. However, faker, if you're referring to intelligence... or even power... Hmph." Shadow smirked darkly. "I come out ahead every time." He kicked off the bed, weight still pressed into Sonic's chest as he sent them tumbling to the floor. He held onto the other, letting him fall headfirst as his own legs stayed curled back, partially on the bed. Let's see how well Sonic liked that little move.

Right when he was about to counter him with a witty retort, he was cut off by the realization he was falling off the bed. Sonic cringed as his head hit the floor, making him tense and his eyes squeeze shut. He didn't have time to brace himself and could do little anyway with Shadow latched onto him.

His eyes flickered open as a groan bubbled up from his throat, something he intended on silencing. His head responded with a throb and he casted Shadow a vengeful look, not exactly amused by his antics. He reached up, snagging one of those furry ears in a familiar trap, giving it a harsh tug. "I can play dirty too, ya know." He assured with a dark grin, masking any of the discomfort he felt before.

Shadow glowered and let out a deep growl, leaning automatically in the direction of the pull. He didn't care whether Sonic thought he was getting anywhere with that. He still had one more trick up his sleeve. If that idiot let himself believe for one second that he had any kind of upper hand by simply jerking on one of Shadow's ears, well, he had another thing coming, and the dark-furred one couldn't wait to see the reaction.

"Another funny thing." He reached for his handgun, slipping it between them and pressing the cold barrel into Sonic's cheek as a dark grin painted across his beige muzzle. "I wondered why you didn't disarm me earlier. This is where your lack of intelligence comes into play." He thought he'd proved his point by now, and was pretty satisfied with just how easy it was to build up his ego. He really was surprised Sonic hadn't taken his gun away in the shower. It just goes to show who the slow one really was.

Sonic arched a wary brow at the sight of his gun, the freezing cold steel of its barrel pressing against his warm cheek and making him shiver. His expression wavered as uneasiness flickered through his eyes, momentarily satisfying the reaction Shadow was looking for. However, Sonic bounced back, regaining a confident grin that expressed how he wasn't fooled so easily.

"You're not going to do anything." He assured as a matter-of-fact. Though he couldn't help but have minor doubts; yet just seeing him with such a threatening weapon turned him on in ways he couldn't begin to understand. Perhaps it was the rush of adrenaline and the idea that was there that he could do something but he wouldn't bet his money on it. Whatever the reason, that adrenaline rush shot straight to his groin, making it hard for him to maintain his focus and appear undaunted. He may not shoot him but he wouldn't put it past Shadow to rough him up.

"Are you really so confident that you'd be willing to make any risks against me?" He removed his ear from the other's grasp, leaning close to mingle their breaths. He didn't notice Sonic's questionable enjoyment at the situation, but he was too wrapped up in his own to give it a second thought. He slid his legs the rest of the way off the bed, straddling Sonic's hips. His eyes narrowed for a split second as he looked over the part of Sonic within his view, trailing down to his upper chest (his fluffy white chest fur hid anything more from sight) and back up to his eyes.

It was a hard decision. What to do with all that power... hm.

His grin faded. He tried to think of something that Sonic hadn't want to do. So far it seemed that he had already done anything that fell into that category... What about something he'd want Shadow to do? Well.. aside from letting him have his way with Shadow in the shower...

Ah. There was one thing. He pushed off of Sonic enough to find a bit of friction down below and grind his hips into it, erection pressing into the other's lower abdomen, causing Sonic to hiss. Well.. he was hard enough. He smirked as he climbed off the other, holding the gun in place, and he stayed on while moving to the other's right side. He had a pretty good idea in mind, and he illustrated this with his facial expression, hoping to further intimidate Sonic.

At this point Sonic's body had already responded favorably to the obvious attraction Shadow held for the events unfolding, encouraging his rod to expose its self a few inches.

He watched him intently as he began to move, trying to read his mind and figure out what he was up to before he surprised him with something potentially painful, or life threatening. He was certain he wouldn't go that far but he definitely had something on his mind that made the hedgehog fidget in uncertainty. The suspense was what got to him the most and that's when he started to move and get up, or at least put himself in a better position to defend from whatever was coming. Just laying still like that made him feel a little too vulnerable; but he had to stay aware of the gun that was still pressed near his face. Maybe he could take it from Shadow.

Shadow's ears laid back swiftly at the other's movement, smirk temporarily hiding behind a frown. "Bold move, thinking you can do what you want, but I'm afraid it ends here. You will do what you're told." He pressed his weapon a little more into Sonic's jaw, threatening him as he spoke.

He slowly moved into a sitting position, following Sonic with his eyes all the while.

Sonic paused immediately as Shadow responded to his movement and pressed the gun harder against his jaw. He tensed as he locked eyes with him, pondering what he'd do as he slowly sat down. He didn't wait around to see what he'd do next, however. Instead Sonic countered his mysterious behavior by going bold and being perverted again.

He twisted his head ever-so slightly and flicked his tongue out against the barrel of the gun. He eyed him with a lewd light shining through his emerald hues as his mouth closed over cold metal, warming it up and slipping down towards the tip of the gun like something most suggestive... "Yes, master." He mocked with a seductive hiss.

Shadow watched, entranced by his actions. He stared pathetically, ears lifting slowly as Sonic encouraged his painful lusting to double. His mouth opened a bit, revealing the bottom set of teeth, then closed into a scowl as he returned to his senses. "Shutup!"

He swallowed a stubborn lump down and grabbed Sonic's forearm with his spare hand, jerking him forwards roughly in a more aggressive manner as he laid back on the floor. He held the gun steady near Sonic's jaw, but not quite meeting it this time with the other's skin, partially out of response of what happened when he'd done so before.

"Get on top of me," he barked, despite the fact that the other already was to an extent, legs closing slightly as he moved Sonic forward to straddle the striped hedgehog.

Sonic climbed on top of him, his mind beginning to piece together Shadow's plans, or at least trying to. He licked his lips and attempted to be as perverse as possible in hopes to mask any minor shows of weakness (including flinching from barking orders from before) as he straddled him just as he had requested; pressing down firmly in the process to stir some more friction between them. The sensations fueled his growing length as he sat on him, waiting further instruction.

Shadow's breathing grew heavier as Sonic caught his attention again with that miserably enticing tongue. 'Dammit, no!' He looked away for a moment, regaining his composure. That other way was too intense.. the last thing he needed was to writhe underneath Sonic like some kind of helpless moron. No, he wanted to stay in control as much as possible. And he just had to increase Shadow's drive with that grinding heat.

Shadow reached around Sonic's thigh, lifting his upper body a bit as he adjusted himself, lining up with the other's entrance. By now, Sonic should get the idea. The gun pointed at the ceiling in the meantime, but was still held close to the peach muzzle, and those ruby orbs never left the encouraging green ones for the entirety of the time he leaned up. He relaxed again, speaking in a dangerously level tone, "Now. Remember what you tried to get me to do this morning?"

He smirked. "Illustrate for me just why it is that I should have done so."

Sonic grew tense at the feel of his member poking in a most private area. He didn't really realize what he wanted until it was too late. Now how did he feel about it?

He lost his composure in a wave of uncertainty when he recalled the last time Shadow attempted such a feat. He predicted satisfaction in the very near future, but for Shadow; and him left with another hard-on and an aching rear.

Sonic shifted his hips wisely, avoiding the penetration. He eyed him knowingly, ignoring his threatening tone. "Ah...I don't know." He was more or less teasing this morning. He'd much rather use other methods to show him what else he could do because Shadow was really bad at intercourse.

He growled, becoming angry quickly. Sonic was ignoring the fact that he was being held at gun point, and was doing things the way he wanted anyhow. Well, Shadow should have expected as much from such a cocky idiot. He pulled his thumb back off the handle, cocking the weapon in his insistence that the other obeyed. He aimed at Sonic's throat, pressing the barrel into his vulnerable skin, and hissed, "I said... Show. Me."

No, Shadow still wouldn't fire, but he really wanted Sonic to believe that he would. It pissed him off that he wasn't being taken seriously.

Sonic grit his teeth as the barrel pressed into his neck, threatening to endanger his life as Shadow's patience wore thin. He still had doubts he'd do anything but it was rather intimidating to have such a deadly weapon pressed in an area that could easily mean his immediate death. What if Shadow's finger slipped or something? The gun was cocked and ready to unload. Yet in a bizarre twist, he felt his member slip out another inch. Hopefully this went unnoticed as his face grew pink..

Despite this, he grunted and grumbled in an expression of his objections; he decided to give Shadow another chance although he wasn't looking forward to it. If the bastard wore himself out in under a minute, he'd just have to retaliate by raping his ass again.

He pressed his hands against Shadow's white chest, maneuvering his hips to hover back over the intimidating length pressing uncomfortably between his rear cheeks. He didn't look so confident as before. In this field, he was just as new, and innocent as Shadow. The only time he's been taken in such a questionable location was when the black hedgehog did it himself and he didn't have very fond memories of the ordeal.

Sonic started to lower himself down, biting his tongue as the head of his member very slowly began to expand his tight ring of muscles and slip inside.

Shadow's head rolled back. He really wasn't expecting Sonic to listen to him now, but was very grateful his scheme was working at last. A rumbling purr escaped his throat as his eyes shut tight, relishing the heat and pressure enclosing his head. The muscles in his arm twitched as the pleasure sent waves through his body, causing the gun to shake lightly against the other.

His hips automatically thrusted a couple of inches, Sonic's weight on him only increased the blindness that started to come over him, and his chest heaved against the gloved palms.

Sonic shuddered at the feel of him slipping further in. He struggled to stay relaxed but the sensations felt so awkward. At least he could be grateful for the fact he had control over how much he could take in at a time, and the moving that'd come along after. Even as Shadow thrusted up, he flinched back, easing down on him when he was ready.

His inner walls squeezed his shaft as the hedgehog drove him in deep from gravity alone, sitting on him and trying to regulate his breathing.

Sonic stared down at Shadow, somewhat irritated that he already seemed so pleasured by this; he didn't want to go neglected again! He resisted the urge to fondle his own member, however; first he attempted to see if he could make this work in his favor.

Carefully, Sonic swiveled and began to lift himself back up, exploring and experimenting with the feelings that arose from having Shadow embedded inside of him. He hissed slightly and closed his eyes, trying to find that one special spot inside of him that was sure to increase his own pleasure, and make this all the more bearable.

Shadow choked back another moan and focused on keeping himself under control - as well as the other. He opened his eyes and watched Sonic momentarily with piercing crimson, which gleamed delicately in the echo of city lights that poured in the covered windows. He stole a glimpse at Sonic's shamelessly exposed erection, and looked back up automatically. He found it a little intimidating for the thing to be sitting out in the open like that.

Despite the fact that they were doing this for the fourth time, it was still very uncomfortable in some ways, one aspect being the new form their members took on in their aroused state. He'd experienced something similar before, but never in reaction to a person or thought process. He still had to adjust to the various things involved with their acts of lust.

Color tinted his cheeks as Sonic moved in a way that caused a heat to flush over him, making his hips twitch with desire to grind up into the hedgehog violently. He locked his jaw tightly, huffing through his nose as he watched Sonic's reaction as well.

Sonic was taken by surprise when the other's hips sought to increase his pleasure, and forced his rod deeper in, consequently hitting the spot Sonic had been searching for. Shadow had such power behind his actions, the hedgehog nearly jumped off of him. He was overwhelmed by the discomfort that strangely led to pleasure, making him lean forward on his chest, his posture slumping.

His hands trembled against his soft white fur as he choked down a cry and squeezed his eyes shut. He finally found some will to want to endure this. The pleasure he gained made his dick throb and his claws dig into Shadow's skin, barely missing an injury still healing from an assault Sonic dealt of his own.

The blue hedgehog arched into the sharp sensation on his chest, hissing at how dangerously close it was to being reasonably painful.

Desiring to earn himself the same response a second time, Shadow pulled the gun away from the hedgehog's neck, clicking the hammer back as he reached both hands to Sonic's lower waist. He gripped firmly, pressing the side of the pistol into him as he pushed the other back down. This time he rolled his hips in an unrestrained manner. If he was holding back before, how favorably would Sonic behave to that?

He shuddered at the wave of pleasure that washed over him, one that caused the ebony hedgehog to grunt almost silently in struggling concentration as he tried to continue.

Sonic felt his hands on his hips and prepared himself for something he knew Shadow was up to. What followed suit came very close to what he predicted. He couldn't have braced himself for it despite his strained attempts.

His back arched as a jolt of pleasure shot through his system, erupting near his groin and forcing his voice to comply into a raspy moan. "Sh-Shadow!" Came the shuddering reply. The hedgehog practically melted on top of him, becoming the writhing mess he's created out of Shadow. His passage walls were spasming in the moment and constricting the thick shaft exploiting them.

He never would have dreamed this could feel anything better than the awkward tension he was exposed to before but he had to hand it to Shadow, he was definitely making this better than the last time.

The black hedgehog's ears perked at the sound of his name. He was genuinely surprised his idea worked, and the return was so much more enticing than the last. He winced as he tried to control himself, opening one eye weakly to peer up at Sonic.

So, that went well. It was worth doing some more. He continued to push Sonic onto him, thrusting up and pulling back quickly, giving himself a split second to recover between each time. He choked, trying to hold back a throaty moan, and failing miserably as it escaped between clenched teeth. His claws started to dig into the fur, namely on Sonic's right hip as waves of pleasure raced through his veins.

Sonic was surprised at how fast he felt himself climbing toward an explosion of ecstasy. He predicted his climax relatively soon but held out as long as possible, at least wanting to outlast Shadow. It was hard when the hedgehog was pushing just the right button, making Sonic shiver on top of him and press down. He rode his thrusts, beginning to match his with his own. He was tempted to stroke his own shaft but he knew if he did that there would be no stopping his inevitable release.

He ground down onto Shadow without mercy, his breath hitching in the process as those nails dug deeper into his flesh just as Shadow's clung to his hips.

The other's eyes opened wide as Sonic gained control over the situation, making it almost impossible for him to think, or even breathe. Shadow's hips refused to cooperate, twitching unsteadily up into the other as he was slammed into time and time again, and another moan bubbled from the depths of his chest. He clenched his eyes shut again as he felt his abs tensing, arching his back towards Sonic, and he moved his hands up slowly.

Finally finding their destination, Shadow's bare fingers sank in, jerking the other towards him and holding tight as he still leaned forward. His face contorted uncontrollably as he bit into Sonic's shoulder, unable to do anything else as he climaxed, burying his face into Sonic's intoxicating fur. He spasmed within the other, spilling out of him and onto himself, trembling as all his muscles locked up against the hedgehog.

Sonic's eyes widened at the teeth that hit their target and pierced raw flesh. At this point it all became too much, even for someone as cool and fast as he was - well, he lived up to his name, partially. He did come fast but his climax exploded around the same time as Shadow's. Whether the black hedgehog would like it or not, his seed spurted from the tip of his throbbing member and coated Shadow's fur. Meanwhile Sonic was overwhelmed by the intense sensations that was evident from not only his own orgasm but Shadow's that buried his cum thickly into his bowels, some of which overflowing between them. It was a messy delight, an outcome both should have seen coming. Sonic wasn't too disappointed. Nothing another shower wouldn't fix.

His muscles felt like mush and he grew limp against Shadow as he struggled to catch his breath. His heart was pounding brutally against his chest, thumping harshly in his ears as his breath beat against the other's chest from where he currently laid his head.

As Shadow's body relaxed finally, his arms rolled off to his sides, worthless and almost lifeless - much like the rest of him. He unclamped his jaw, dropping his head back sharply against the floor with a dense thud. He panted, moaning in misery. He felt very much like he had the first time the two had engaged one another in these acts. The hedgehog couldn't move with Sonic's weight on top of him, which also made breathing a troublesome task, and taking a shower was the last thing on his mind as he twitched helplessly, unable to regain proper control of his body.

He opened his eyes slowly, acknowledging the warm fluids between the two with another groan, and spotting a small puncture on Sonic's shoulder. "You're bleeding," he noted lazily, lifting his head enough to lick at the spot apologetically.

Sonic grunted softly as he pointed something out, something Sonic hadn't noticed at first. He was still reveling in the aftermath of their actions, still failing to catch his breath when he suddenly felt Shadow licking him. The gesture was an unexpected one, one that didn't go unnoticed, and almost flattered Sonic to a certain degree. It was cute, in a way; and although the pressure stirred the tiniest sting, it started to dissipate as Sonic remained comfortably on the ebony hedgehog, trying to keep from falling asleep.

Again, Shadow let his head fall back heavily, closing his eyes in satisfaction that he'd gotten what he wanted out of Sonic, but still a little put off that he couldn't get up. Then again, as tired as he was, he didn't really know what he would do if he could get up. Not much. Besides, this was strangely comfortable, and he found himself growing warm in the cheeks for some reason other than the decidedly insane intercourse, but he couldn't place his finger on it. It had something to do with the 'warm chills' he was experiencing for the second time today, and they left him weak and without stubborn will.

He caught himself nodding off, and he whined agitatedly, nudging at Sonic to get off of his chest. It had to be the lack of oxygen that was making him so relaxed. There was no other excuse he could give himself. Unless Shadow was capable of gathering enough energy and strength to shove Sonic off himself, however, the spiky blue fiend was going nowhere. He was far too comfortable, and encouraged further to nap from his position alone. His eyes had slipped shut and his chest gradually returned to a normal rhythm as his breath brushed lightly over dark fur.

Sonic's arms wrapped around him unconsciously as though he was a big stuffed animal one couldn't help but snuggle against. Minus the dangerously sharp quills on his back. Shadow never felt so right.

'Ah... dammit.' The color in Shadow's muzzle increased, and he drooped his ears slightly. He managed to draw up an eyelid, glancing over at the azure speed demon, who seemed completely innocent at the moment. He scowled, looking away. It wasn't fair. And when those invading little arms snaked around him, he huffed, embarrassed. He was getting too comfortable around that bastard.. but he really was sleepy himself, however unfortunate. Still blaming it on Sonic, under the guise of his inability to get a whole lungful of air, he gave in, retiring with that pink tint on his features as they went slack.


	18. Uninvited Guests

(**A/N: **This is the last chapter of this story. The end, no more, that's all...! Well, not really. Actually, there will be a sequal/part 2, seeing as how there's a lot of unanswered questions, and this story ends rather abruptly. Everything in these chapters pays tribute to the future ones to come. The overall story is long so my friend and I have decided to break it up like this instead of piling all the chapters into one. **Look for "Secrets Among Us" in order to continue the story.** Now, hope you enjoy, and remember to leave lots of delicious reviews! :P)

**--**

When Sonic woke up in the morning, he was quite surprised to see he was still where he passed out, feeling just as comfortable as when he dozed off. It was a welcoming thought to see Shadow mustered enough tolerance in him to allow the blue hedgehog to sleep on top of him. He took his time moving, looking carefully to see if Shadow was awake yet. It took him a moment to blink the sleep out of his eyes and then register the stickiness that had formulated between the two.

Carefully, and not giving Shadow the time to come to his senses to push him off himself, he rolled over to lay next to the black hedgehog. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, recalling all that happened that night and remembering pleasurable details.

Meanwhile... an even more unlikely couple bickered outside the apartment, their voices echoing in the empty hallway. One, a tall human, was quite a bit skeptical about what they were doing, and brushed her fingers through short, sandy-blonde bangs in frustration. She wasn't about to leave the other behind, however. Rouge, the second of the two, moved a finger to her lips, smirking devilishly. "C'mon. I owe him. Besides, I can always exact my revenge if he throws a little tantrum."

Topaz found it highly likely for this 'little tantrum' to come into being, given the description of Rouge's mischief that one night. She grumbled a word of consent, and watched as the bat opened the door. They peered inside cautiously, and immediately Topaz found herself hurdled into the room first. She stumbled quietly on the carpet, glaring daggers at the overconfident Rouge, then absorbed her surroundings in silence.

Rouge relaxed one hand on her swinging hips, dangling the bag of groceries with the other as she strolled in, taking note of the red shoes by the entranceway, golden buckles gleaming. "My, my, my. Shadow's dropping his guard quite a bit." Topaz followed her gaze, eyes widening.

"Oh. That's... you were serious?" She covered her mouth to muffle a shocked laugh as the two made their way into the kitchen, leaving the front door ajar. If the human had any doubt before, there was her proof.

"Oh. Look." Rouge had opened the fridge, and was now gesturing to the lone take-out box. "Grouchy McHothead must've eaten something." She turned, grinning up at the other. "Should we even bother? I mean, it's not like he's starving, right?"

Topaz gave Rouge a flat look. "I didn't think we should have come at all." She leaned against the counter after making sure her pastel green tee was tucked into her jeans neatly. "I mean, breaking and entering without orders to do so is just.. "

"Oh, stop your whining. You're such a baby." That decided it for the well-tanned bat. She was cooking whether her accompanying party liked it or not.

She deposited the bags into the refrigerator, not bothering to unload them first, then started to snoop around Shadow's minuscule pantry and cabinet space, finally finding a familiar box. She gestured for Topaz to retrieve it, as it was up just a little too high, and when the untouched cookware set was placed on the counter top, she smirked, disguising her disappointment. "Does he even have dish soap? I bought this for him almost a year ago, and he hasn't even opened the thing!"

"You mean he bought it. You took his money and got it."

"Mm. Same difference." She tore into the box quickly, discarding foam and plastic onto the tile as Topaz collected it miserably behind her.

Shadow, oblivious to the guests, twitched a bit as Sonic's weight lifted from him, and he stayed in the dormant state for another moment or so. Suddenly, he shot up, eyes surveying the room.

He was late.

He had missed work twice since starting for GUN, but never had Shadow been late. They were going to be really suspicious now, and he didn't have the patience to sort things out with them. "Damn.." he grumbled angrily, hand moving to his forehead in thought, then... He noticed Sonic. His eyes widened dramatically as he stared at the other. What had he been thinking? Sonic could have gone through everything by now! He wasn't sure exactly what that covered, but it was still something that made him reasonably insecure.

But enough of that! He was late. He was so late it was unbelievable. Shadow's mental clock judged the light of the room and worked overtime until... "It's Saturday." He heaved a sigh, then went back to glaring at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog had sensed movement and spared a glance in Shadow's direction, opening one of his emerald eyes as he pondered the idea of sleeping in a little later. He was unaware of the guests in the other room and the floor was oddly comfortable.

He looked uninterested as the black hedgehog seemed worked up about something. He wondered briefly if it might have something to do with him but when he mumbled what today was, he ignored it and the hateful look he gave him. He simply brushed it off and turned his back to Shadow, too lazy to get up and lay down on the bed.

Shadow had half a mind to go into assault on the hedgehog beside him (ignoring Shadow like that? bold move), but pushed the thought away as he glanced back ahead. He realized that he hadn't even taken off his shoes last night, but that he was gloveless. He must have been more out-of-it than he recalled.

A hand moved absently to touch the matted fur on his belly, and he grimaced. 'This again?! Ugh.' Shadow was about tired of the mess involved here. He frowned pointedly, standing and giving Sonic a rather hard, 'accidental' nudge with his foot as he crawled onto the bed. It made him whine loudly, exaggerating his cry as if to be annoying in retaliation of the unnecessary push. Shadow ignored him and snatched his gloves off the table and dropped to the floor on the other side, stretching on his way to the door. Skimming his eyes over the white cloth, he made the decision that they were safe to wear a second time in a row. After all, he hadn't been up a full day, and he had removed them before.. well..

Pushing the thought from his mind, still a bit irked that Sonic had in all actuality spent the 'night' and spent it on top of Shadow (even though this was at his command for a good bit of the time), he opened the bedroom door, chancing a final look back at the blue hedgehog. His gun was still over there... somewhere... but he didn't feel like going to fetch it.

Sonic let his head peek around to see where he was going. He could guess, and supposed he should get up to take a shower soon as well, if that's where the hedgehog was heading. If that was the case, then he'd give him plenty of time to take one first while he slept in a little later.

He managed to pull himself up this time and climb onto the bed, uncaring about whatever mess he might make from his dirtied fur. He laid his head back down with a content sigh, making himself right at home. Who would have thought he'd be having sleepovers with Shadow?

Said hedgehog snorted, turning back to the hallway as he slid the door shut behind him. He didn't spare the living room a glance, instead keeping his gaze low as he entered the bathroom. He observed his reflection in the mirror, growling darkly at the white stain on his sleek black fur. His crimson eyes narrowed, and he turned to the shower, running the water at a cool temperature. It didn't take long to warm up enough, and after removing his shoes and depositing them by the door, he stepped into the stream of water.

Last night's events kept popping back into his memory, and no matter how hard Shadow wanted to forget about falling for Sonic's seductive nature, it kept grabbing his attention. He violently tugged at the semen pasted to his coat, just as desperate to get it off of him as he was to get those thoughts out of his head. Sonic made him weak, and that wasn't something he was so willing to forgive. It only fueled his need to prove himself more powerful to the hedgehog.

At the click of the bedroom door starting with Shadow's departure into the bathroom, both girls froze, holding their breath. Topaz looked over at Rouge, absolutely mortified. This was not what she wanted to be doing. Shadow got pretty angry at times. Rouge, however, simply bit her lip and listened closely, waiting for that bathroom door to shut.

When they could hear it clack against the door frame, Topaz stole a wide-eyed glance at the dining room table, which was as far as her vision carried into the living area, and the bat smirked, confidence returning to her features. She twirled the biggest skillet between her hands. "So.. I guess we heat it to sanitize?" Receiving a shrug in reply, Rouge continued. "And I suppose we use the whole package. There are four of us, after all. You're on a diet, though, so Sonic and Shadow can split your share of the bacon."

Topaz was still too afraid of being caught to say anything, but she did offer up an angry scowl.

Between constant, hushed arguments, Rouge and Topaz finally got the skillet heated to a high enough temperature to satisfy their sanitation requirement. Topaz started to cut large chunks out of a melon into a disposable bowl, using the cutlery the bat pointed out to her, surprisingly enough, most of it was out of its original package. Rouge cooled the pan enough to throw in the bacon, and was busy cracking eggs and smartassed remarks.

Shadow finished his shower quickly, not wanting to stay in long. He shouldn't have left the Master Emerald for so long, and a guilty pain tugged at his insides. Was he really any more trustworthy than Rouge? It made him feel very wretched - after all that had happened, he was abandoning the post he defended so easily the night before, and for what?

His eyes narrowed as the smell of an unfamiliar food hit his senses. Was Sonic really trying to cook in his kitchen? He imagined disastrous results, and darted out the bathroom, barely drying himself in the process. The smell made his stomach rumble, but his mind tried to stay focused on getting Sonic out of his kitchen. He had no right to be in there!

Hearing whispering voices coming from the other room, Shadow came to an abrupt halt near the couch, furrowing his brow suspiciously. He held his breath and listened intently, immediately recognizing them. He took in the whole situation - front door open, Sonic's shoes on the floor, and three very discomforting guests - and glanced back at the bedroom door. This was not going to be pretty, no matter how Shadow looked at it.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, the striped hedgehog stepped into the doorway before him, dangling the damp towel in his hand while glaring at his unwanted visitors. "Rouge." He said her name bitterly, not forgetting so easily the last time they were together.

She turned to face him, the typical knowing smirk on her face. "Well, hello! I'm surprised you're up so early! It's not even noon, and it seems you've had... quite the evening, to say the least." By the strong, almost floral smell in the apartment when she arrived, and the look Shadow threw at her angrily, the shower had been well used as of late. Topaz leaned against the counter, pausing her actions momentarily as she stared guiltily down at the melon rind. Taking note that her coworker was getting a little uneasy, Rouge finished with, "Have a seat."

This helped nothing. "Take a seat?! This is MY home!" Of course he could take a seat if he wanted! That woman hardly needed to invite him to do so!

The bedroom door shut noisily, catching the three's attention. The loudness, Sonic mentally regretted as his hearing adjusted; still looking and feeling half asleep. "Oi, Shadow!" Came the other's obnoxious cry, quite evident from the kitchen as he headed toward the bathroom. He expected him to still be present in the shower but hoped he'd be out by now. "You out yet?" Seeing the door open, the blue hedgehog grinned to himself, glad to see that he was. Without having to wait for a response from wherever he went inside the apartment, Sonic went in, slamming the door back behind him without another word.

Shadow stiffened at these noisy vocalizations, turning back and sighing miserably as the girls snickered in front of him. This was not his day so far, and he feared things could only get worse.

Rouge flashed a look that made a growl escape his throat. "So sit down, already." Both females returned to their kitchen duty, keeping their back to Shadow, and the disgruntled hedgehog stormed back into his room, slamming the door even louder than Sonic had.

His fists curled tightly against his palm and he bared his teeth to no one in particular as he started to tremble with rage. That bat had a lot of nerve showing up here, then pretending nothing had happened at all. He could imagine exactly how the meal would go, should he choose to participate. She was too predictable. And Topaz? Well, the presence of a close friend would only double her efforts to entertain herself. Shadow was well oriented with this sort of arrangement.

Throwing the towel against the wall on the other side of the room, he violently jerked open the drawers to his dresser, finding what he needed and putting them on. He walked back into the living room tensely, as if concentrating very hard to make the world explode around him, and dropped onto the sofa, folding his arms over his chest. His lids drooped almost boredly, and he stared at the wall, avoiding eye contact from anyone that might come into the room.

Rouge stepped back and looked at her work, finally done cooking and arranging the eggs and bacon. Topaz didn't take much longer, considering she had been in charge of the simpler tasks, and she was the first to scoop up a couple of the dishes to take to the apparently poorly used dining room table. She placed them in the center of the small, rectangular table, relieved that he at least owned four chairs, and stole a glance at the sulking Shadow.

Rouge wasn't far behind, setting the toast and bacon next to the eggs and fruit salad, and she placed her hands on her hips as Topaz sneaked back into the kitchen to retrieve their drinks and utensils. The bat gave Shadow a good look over before speaking smoothly. "You know, you almost look unhappy sitting there like that. Why don't you just try to get along with everyone? It'll make you feel better."

Shadow scoffed, continuing to stare pointedly at the increasingly interesting wall. She had no idea. There was only so far you could go in 'trying to get along.'

"Shadow!" Another cry that made the hedgehog tense as Sonic opened the bathroom door and stepped out, heading toward the living room in hopes of finding the grumpy animal. "Oi, Shadow, do you know where anymore towe--Eh." Blue stopped in his tracks and blinked dumbly at the guests he apparently had no clue about. He immediately noted the awkward tension but wasn't sure what to do about it but stand there (soaking wet) and look dumbfounded.

Shadow looked up automatically to see Sonic step into the room. 'Perfect. Just perfect.' He sighed agitatedly and turned his focus back away from the group.

"Well, hello." Rouge smiled over at the soaked hedgehog with the most genuine expression she could muster. A smirk peeked through, nevertheless. Topaz stepped back into the room, setting the silverware, juice, and milk on the wooden table, then glanced to the three, taking in the tension from the air.

"Um. Sonic." She nodded to him in a light greeting, acknowledgment that he was present and accounted for.

"Alright, come on. Breakfast is served." Rouge turned to face the human, nodding her head in the direction of the kitchen. "Can you grab those extra plates?" When the other nodded and exited the room once again, Rouge leaned back up, adjusting her posture. "Which gentleman wants to pull out a chair for the lady?" Her smile curled into an obvious smirk at this point.

Sonic wasn't sure what to make of this. He didn't know that they were uninvited but couldn't imagine Shadow letting them in. At the thought, he gave Rouge a flustered look, certain she had something to do with this. Not saying anything to them or acknowledging Topaz's greeting, Sonic moved over to Shadow who he found resting irritably on the couch. He zipped over in a flash, stopping near the arm rest to look down at his head. "Hey!" He grunted in a hushed tone, "What are they doing here?" He eyed the others in question, wondering briefly if he should leave. Considering the smell of breakfast, he supposed he could delay that morning run a little longer...

Upon his intrusion of Shadow's space, the black hedgehog had shot an icy glare at him, then resumed his look of boredom, peeling his gaze away. Shadow's shoulders shrugged just a little as he heaved a sigh, knowing just how far he was from having an empty apartment.

It was at this time Rouge uttered her last remark, drawing Sonic's attention away from Shadow. He was tempted to pretend such a stunt only to pull a chair out from under her. That was a good idea but in the end he decided against it. "Teh, since when were you one of those?" Sonic grinned.

A twitch of anger crossed her features, and she narrowed her eyes, lips still curved in arrogance. Well, maybe she had run into a little rocky behavior after all. "Oh, come, now." Rouge waved a hand out to her side, closing her eyes as if in thought. "If all your ladies are like Mister Grinch over there," Shadow's ears twitched and his expression darkened considerably, tension setting into his muscles, "I don't think you're a well qualified judge of that, mm Topaz?" She turned back to her coworker the second she reentered the room.

Topaz blinked stupidly at the bat, then to the blue hedgehog. She really didn't want to get caught up in this. "Well.. eh.."

"Enough of this." Shadow stood, placing a hand firmly on Sonic's chest to move him out of the way as he took a couple of steps, staring straight ahead. "Let's get this over with and get everyone out of my apartment." He turned his head slowly and determinedly to make eye contact with the faker, crimson orbs sparking dangerously. "There's a yellow towel in my bedroom. It's a little damp, but you'll just have to make do. And you..." He wheeled on Rouge, glowering even more viciously. "Sit down and shut the hell up." He dropped his hand to his side and started towards the dining area.

Sonic allowed the other room to step past, knowing Shadow's newfound popularity amidst unwanted company couldn't have set him in a very good mood. He looked sheepishly at him but saluted mockingly when Shadow turned his attention to Rouge. Without waiting around, the speedy demon streaked back into the bedroom to find the towel. He used it to ruffle it through his fur and finish drying his coat before using it to race through the hall and clean up the wetness he left in a trail from the bathroom. In a matter of a nanosecond he had it accomplished and the towel dumped in a hamper in the bathroom before he arrived back in the living room with the others. Ah, he felt much better now.

Shadow ignored Sonic's return as he seated himself. He couldn't say that he was particularly happy to be in such company, but he was secretly relieved that he was in for a second meal in a row. Usually, though, they didn't come free. He'd give it five seconds once he was settled in and had a plate before him.

Rouge obeyed the first portion of Shadow's order, sitting perhaps a bit more delicately than she had to, making a show of adjusting herself and getting close to the table, and giving a little bounce to her supple chest. She half-pursed her lips, shooting a glance to the ebony hedgehog to catch his response. When he wasn't even giving her the time of day, she sighed loudly. "Mou.. I guess I should start rationing this stuff out, hm?"

She grabbed one of the plates Topaz had brought in, dumping a bit of everything onto it and sliding it over in front of Shadow, suspect grin slinking onto her tan muzzle. "It's not what you're used to, so you might be in for a surprise." She had made quite an effort to keep Shadow in the dark about anything that was any sort of a luxury, with the exception of a few things she'd got him to use around the home.

Shadow was well aware of how much he'd been denied real food, considering the Chinese fare he had recently. He started his countdown.

He hadn't even gotten to four when she piped back up. "It was about fifty dollars for everything."

Yep. Shadow sighed and stood up, turning towards his room. He knew it was coming. She did it every time, and he usually had his wallet handy. This time, however, she'd caught him ill-prepared. "Whatever."

An eyebrow arched as Sonic watched the two's interaction. He thought she was joking and didn't think the hedgehog was taking her serious but something told him otherwise. A hand rose to rest on his hip as he thought back to the awkward response Shadow had at the restaurant paying with a hundred. He watched Shadow head towards his bedroom to grab his wallet before the hand on his waist reached out and stopped him. "Hey, you're not really going to pay her fifty bucks, are ya?" He eyed him and then looked at the manipulative bat. Although he understood the humor in letting Shadow throw away his money, he wasn't exactly fond of Rouge after her last stunt; so he wasn't so keen on letting the other humiliate himself like this for her benefit.

Shadow paused, glancing down at the other's hand. His gaze followed up the arm, slight hesitance on his face. He caught the skeptical green and quickly tore his eyes away. "I usually do. I can't expect her to pay for my meals." He knew by now that he was paying more than his fair share, especially after last night, but he was wanting to get all this over with without a big fuss, as usual. Already he was stressed out solely by the fact that they were in his living room.

Topaz had begun to seat herself in the tiny chair when she froze, swallowing nervously as she glanced to the bat, then the blue hedgehog.

Rouge bit her lip, glaring Sonic over warningly. She let him make his smart little remarks.. but this was taking it way too far. Standing in the way of her cash? He had better know when to shut up and back off. It wasn't his decision to make. If Shadow chose to reimburse her, well, who was she to deny it after all?

Sonic thought he felt Rouge's eyes on him but he ignored her in favor of the other. He looked uncertainly at him, finding it hard to believe the hedgehog was this clueless about the price range of products so simple as food. He didn't really know what background he had and experience though.

"Then give her fifteen at most." Definitely not fifty. He wasn't sure if Shadow had an idea of just how much money that is - obviously not considering the observation at that restaurant last night. The guy was loaded, more than he imagined if the bat had been taking advantage of him all this time. He wished he had that much money to blow.

Shadow scoffed, peeking at Rouge out of the corner of his eye. "Fifteen? Somehow I find that a strangely small number." He doubted Sonic was quoting the price out of spite for the bat, although he was highly likely to mouth off at times. No, he wasn't sure how to respond, but one option was letting her go empty-handed. Ah.. he was being horribly enticed by the savory smell of fried meat on the air, though.

She narrowed her eyes at them, clenching a fist under the table. "You're just going to trust him because he's your butt buddy?" He was really getting to be a threat. She was so close to getting the Emerald yesterday when he interfered, and now this?

"Actually, your fraction of the cost would be closer to six dollars."

Shadow and Rouge gaped at Topaz, who immediately looked embarrassed. She felt very stupid for saying anything like that at all, as comprehension set in. The results of her actions were sure to be ugly, and she was filled with uneasy regret as she damned her automatic need to process numbers.

A cocky grin formed over Sonic's mouth, one aimed towards Rouge, and then Shadow, indicating he was clearly correct on the matter. Well, not at the precise cost, but he was a heck of a lot closer than the bat.

He had moved his arm out of the way at this point as both his limbs rose to cross comfortably over his chest instead. "Well, either Rouge is a dimwit when it comes to numbers, or I think that maybe she just might have lied to you. Hm." Sonic acted as though he was pondering the choices before eying the other hedgehog for a conclusion.

Shadow glared at a now sheepish-looking Rouge. He couldn't believe the kind of idiot she had taken him for. His lip twitched, flashing for a second his sharp canines as he turned completely to face her. "Get out." He didn't want her there to begin with, and to use him as a source of profit was more than he could cope with right now.

"Look, there are certain travel expenses associated with bringing you meals, and you of all people should--"

"Get. Out." He took a threatening step towards the girls. He'd give them one minute to scramble out of there before he started tossing people over his balcony.

Sonic looked smug and amused by Rouge's rare sheepish nature while strangely attracted towards Shadow's hostility. It was nice to see it directed at someone else for a change.

Tired of standing in one spot, and listening to his stomach rumbling, he zipped over in the blink of an eye, taking the plate that had been offered to Shadow. He leaned against the counter, hovering his fingers over what to snag first to feed the craving hunger his belly was moaning about. His eyes roamed over the goods, unsure what to try first.

"You tell 'em Shadow!" He uttered absentmindedly, certain that the other wouldn't want him to leave too.

This caught Shadow's attention, and he growled darkly, narrowing his eyes at the whole group. He would tend to the faker in a moment.

Rouge hesitated before finally placing both hands on the table as she stood, sliding the chair back with the back of her thighs. "This is stupid, Shadow. You're making a big mistake! What will you do without me? You don't know how to live like a normal--"

"I DON'T CARE! Leave!" He now stood opposite the table from her, fuming. He bared his teeth easily, daring her to push him again. They stared one another down, getting close to ripping one another apart, before Topaz stepped in, scooping her hands just below Rouge's wings and nudging her in the direction of the door.

Rouge gave in, settling for some nasty looks, especially at Sonic. It was his fault this was happening. The human turned to the others, standing upright as she let go of Rouge and smiled apologetically, looking quite nervous. "Don't worry about it, the food's on me. Just make sure you're at work Monday, Shadow. I won't cover you a second time."

Sonic didn't care to make his meal into finger food as he popped a treat into his mouth, only looking up when Shadow snapped at the bat. From there, he watched them head out, giving a little wave with his free hand when she cursed him with a couple of nasty looks. He didn't seem to mind and casually went back to eating as Topaz saw the two out and said her goodbye.

Rouge glared back one last time as the door shut behind them, thanks to Topaz, and immediately the two could be heard breaking out into a vicious dispute in the hallway as they left.

Shadow continued to watch the back of the door for a moment. Finally, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself. He spun on his heel, lowering his head as his gaze re-darkened. "As for you..."

His beige muzzle twitched as his lips curled into a scowl. He spoke quieter than before, but the rage was very apparent by the shuddering tone and quality of his voice. "Why are you even pretending to be my friend?" The ebony hedgehog sounded sincerely insulted by Sonic's behavior around him. What was he? A kid? "I don't need you to look out for me. I can handle myself fine, thank you." He needed no one, and Sonic had gotten too close for comfort over the past little while. He was wasting his time with these people, when he had better things to do. More important things.

He growled before his anger got the better of his tone, "I don't have time to deal with this! Get out!" Best to have Sonic go the same as Rouge.

Blue's ears perked forward as he stared and blinked dumbly in mid-chew. He appeared oblivious to any anger that could be relating to him; he just helped him out here after all. What did Shadow have to be mad at him for? It seems the grumpy guy always had a reason to bark at him.

Swallowing, he casually put down his plate on the counter, and eyed Shadow in consideration. "You're right. I'm definitely not your friend." An arm went behind his head as his eyelids lowered, a sultry look happening with little effort. "I'm so much more." He ignored his orders while amusing himself, arm slipping back down casually.

Color etched across Shadow's muzzle in reaction, but it wasn't a tint of pleasure or embarrassment. He was pretty frustrated with the mess he had to put up with. Didn't Sonic understand that Shadow was pissed off? And more than that? "You're nothing at all! Now leave!" 'Take a hint,' was the next thing that popped into his head, but he kept it to himself as a vague, unidentifiable twinge struck him. He wanted his final word to be a command for the other to take his leave. Shadow absently clenched and unclenched his fists as he wondered whether he should try and get the message across with a good blow to the head or if Sonic was smart enough to follow Rouge's example.

That wouldn't be necessary. The blue hedgehog looked briefly undecided as to how he should react to that. He knew Shadow was pissed off but the statement bothered him more than he expected it to. An eyebrow arched as he absorbed it and took it in; fallen arm rose for his hand to rest on his hip. Suddenly he lost his appetite.

"Nothing at all?" He huffed, wondering if he should point out the flaws with Shadow's remark, and cursed the fact he said it at all. Not that he was being particularly touchy about it; he wasn't sure what he was to the black hedgehog at this point but he wished by this time Shadow would give him a little more insight. Somehow he doubted what he just said was it despite the fact it had riled Sonic up to a reasonable degree.

Another tense second later and Sonic simply shrugged his shoulder, probably surprising him by giving him what he wanted.

He had retrieved his shoes and sped past him towards the balcony to open the door and jump off; a fluid motion done in record time that made it seem more as though a ghost had passed through, leaving a dying blue blur in the air.

Shadow dropped the bitter expression after the other turned his back to him, recognizing disappointment in Sonic and feeling that internal stinging a second time. He watched him leave, outstretching only his fingers to stop the hedgehog. He didn't realize just how harshly effective his choice of words would have been, but after a beat, the determined expression was back on his face. Sonic deserved what he got; Shadow was a busy person.

It was time things started to go back to the way they were.


End file.
